melting the iron heart
by LYrIcaLAnGel111
Summary: the jewel is finished,and kagome is stuck in the feudal era!she hopes for her halfdemon sister to come save her,but wat hapens when she falls for sesshomaru,and she dont want to take her home to their era?sessOOC,inukag rating may change FUTURE LEMON!
1. thoughts of Miaera

Melting the iron heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, not till I rule the world!!! Hahaha, jk.

A/N: my OOC's name is said my-air-ah, but it sounds sooo much cooler if u say it fast, lol.

It has been almost a year since the jewel was complete, and the well had closed. Kagome missed her family terribly, especially her sister, Miaera. She hadn't seen her in ages, and was seriously missing her. She had hoped that her sister would read her diary she left in her time and learn where she was, so she could come get her. Knowing that her half-demon sister had the power to travel through time had kept her hope alive in her.

She could almost see her sister in front of her again; see her face so clearly in her mind's eye, as if she was really standing in front of her in the feudal era. Kagome began to think of the last time that they had seen each other, the last time Kagome went home.

_Flashback:_

_Kagome walked into the room, and received a huge hug._

"_She's home, Kagome is home from the hidden doctor that was taking care of her!" Her sister screamed at the top of her lungs. Kagome laughed and hugged her sister another hug. When she sat down, Miaera began telling of her new college life._

"_Yeah, I have the easiest classes to me, but for some reason every one else think it's hard. My roommate is such a spaz, she never shuts up! I bet her last roommate didn't really transfer because she changed her mind about her major, I bet she transferred because her roommate was driving her crazy!" After saying this, Miaera returned to her normal, untalkative self. _

_That night, Miaera and Kagome camped out on the shrine grounds, staying up late with talk of ghosts, and truth or dare._


	2. Miaera appears, and a fight begins!

Melting the iron heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, not till I rule the world!!! Hahaha, jk.

A/N: sorry the last chappy was so short

"_OK, my turn. What were you really doing? I know that you weren't really at the doctors. I saw you come out of the well's doors. I know you were in there. Tell me." Miaera demanded of her sister. _

_Kagome sighed, knowing that she couldn't lie herself out of this one. "Alright." Kagome began telling of her times and adventures in the feudal era. How they fought Naraku, and had all the shards except the one in Sango's brother, Kohaku, back; how they were trying to find a way to save him after they remove it, and how they had to continuously hide Kohaku so Naraku couldn't find him and get the shard out of his back. _

"_So, you fought him? Knowing, what you know? How did he get there, or here, if he belonged there?" Miaera asked her sister, not even surprised about the time travel thing, much to Kagome's surprise. _

"_Yes, but he's evil, and he doesn't know I'm your sister, not that I think it would matter, though. Truth or dare?" Kagome said, changing the subject_

"_Truth."_

"_What's your secret? Why were you not surprised that I time traveled or that I was a priestess?" Kagome asked._

"_Well, you see, I can time travel. It's part of my half demon powers. Kagome, umm…is there another demon there that is cute? I mean, if I have a child with a human, well, they wouldn't be nearly as powerful, or maybe, they would not be any part demon, there is always that chance. I don't want to lose that in my line." Miaera stated, bluntly._

_Then the girls began to speak about Kagome's time in the feudal era again, and Sesshomaru because Kagome said that if Miaera went to the feudal era, that is the person she would like._

_(End flashback)_

Kagome couldn't help but smile at her memories. Her smile faded as the illusion in her mind of her sister walking towards her in the feudal era. _**I am going to get rid of this illusion real fast, it's beginning to make me cry, **_Kagome thought. She stood, and began to run towards the illusion, yelling, and throwing spiritual energy at her. The illusion dodged it, and appeared behind her. The illusion hugged her, and said, "It's me, sis, it's really me. I promise, now calm down, it's me!"

"M-Miaera? Is it really you? Oh, of course it's really you, illusions can't touch me!" Kagome hugged her sister, and cried her happy tears, and her tears were echoed on her sister's face as well. "You found me! Oh, please take me home, I miss everyone so much! Please, just take me home?"

Miaera nodded, understanding. "I can't, not yet any ways. When I asked the village nearby about where you were, a hanyou attacked me telling me that I was not to hurt you. Then I think he smelled you on me, and then he said that he would lead me to you, knowing I would kill him if he didn't."

"How did he know that you would kill him?"

"I used my death voice on him."

"Yeah, that will explain it. When you begin to use that death voice, at first it sounds pretty, then it begins to deafen you, then you die a slow and painful death." Kagome said. "So, you're weak from using a lot of your major powers in such a little tie, huh?"

Miaera nodded and they both began to walk back to Kaede's village. Kagome pointed everything out to Miaera as they walked along. She showed her where she first met Inuyasha and the bone eaters well. [A/N: I don't remember what the tree was called, or well, I really don't know how to spell it, haha.

As they approached Kaede's hut, Inuyasha was found sleeping on a tree. "Watch this, Miaera." Kagome said, pointing to Inuyasha. "OSUWARI!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Miaera was laughing so hard as she watched Inuyasha scream and fall to the ground, that she was leaning forward and snorting as she laughed. Inuyasha and Kagome recovered quickly as they both sensed the presence. Miaera, being used to not knowing who the scent belonged to, continued laughing.

"Wench, why do you laugh? I see nothing funny, not even slightly amusing. You are probably just like all the other mortals here, but why to you smell of dog demon?" The unknown man said. Miaera turned around, no longer laughing.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me wench? My name is not wench, my name is Miaera. My-air-ah, get it right. Besides, you wouldn't find anything funny would you? I can tell from your cold expression, and voice, and, well your everything." Miaera said, giving the man a go-to-hell glare.

"_Wench, _this Sesshomaru can call you anything that he wants. This Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, I don't give a damn what you are the lord of, I don't give a crap. Kagome, I need to find father. Mom said that he will help me learn more of my powers, let's go, NOW, please?" Miaero said, just before receiving a hand around her neck, and a mouth at her ear.

"You. Will. Not. Speak. To. This. Sesshomaru. Like. That. Got it?" He said. Miaera scowled, not affected by the threatening hand. She grabbed his arm, and a reddish-black energy began to flow out of her hand as she growled. He promptly dropped her to the ground, and growled back. She took out her short sword out of the sheath on her back, and he took out this sword. Her eyes flashed black, contrary to her usual green ones, and her hair flowed around her face as the wind came, one of her elements.

Sesshomaru attacked first, and he went to kill her, by a sword through the heart, but she dodged it before he even got near enough to touch her. She appeared behind him, and shocked him, but before they could finish their battle, a blast of spiritual energy separated them. They both looked over to see a mad Kagome, and covered their sensitive ears; waiting for the yells they knew would come. "Stop it, both of you. I'm sick of watching you try to kill my friends, and now my sister, Sesshomaru! And Miaera, why is it you have to pick a fight with every person you meet?"

Miaera hung her head in shame, and said, "Kagome-chan, he started it! He called me wench!" Kagome shook her head, showing the argument was over.

Miaera glared at Sesshomaru, whispering under her breath, "Stupid Fluffy-butt, not Kagome is upset with me!"

He growled, and Miaera stood and went for a walk around the village and the forest. As she walked pass the well, the one she figured was how Kagome got here in the first place, she sat down across it, against a tree. She recognized the tree's markings along the trunk further up from when she was trying to get to Kagome. _Gomati?_ She thought.

"Gomati, awaken! It is I, Miaera, come to say hello!" Miaera screamed.

The tree stirred, and she heard a voice. "Miaera, that is not true, you are not her. She is looking for her sister, and her sister would be with her when she was to come back to me. Surely, she did not break her promise?"

"No, I did not break my promise, you will meet her, and I did find her. She's here, in this time, but I cannot bring her to you just yet. She is not in danger, and that is the only way she can hear you for the first time, isn't it? It is no fun to meet someone and not be able to talk to them in anyway isn't it?" Miaera said.

"I don't feel that way, I like not talking." A voice from behind said.


	3. forced healing

Melting the iron heart 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I still haven't ruled the world [muhwahahhahaha!!!!

A/N: I would like some reviews please people, it boosts my confidence and helps my writing.

Miaera turned around to see Sesshomaru's retreating back. She scowled.

"That's right, Lord Fluffy-Butt, say that and leave why don't you? You only leave because you know no one wants to hear what you have to say!" Miaera said, well screamed, to him. He stopped, but before he could say anything, a small voice from the bushes beside him spoke.

"That's not true, pretty- lady-san! Rin likes to hear everything Sesshy-sama says! Rin likes it when he speaks, because it is so rare!" a little girl popped out of the bushes, named Rin, apparently. Miaera looked taken aback at the girl.

"Rin, child, do you travel with this demon? Do you not know he is dangerous?" Miaera asked her, motioning for the girl to come to her. The girl came over hesitantly, nodding.

"Rin knows, but Sesshomaru-sama is not mean, he does not hurt Rin. I find him no threat."

Miaera nodded, and looked in her pocket for something. "Ah-ha, found it!" she pulled out a charm and a chain and placed it around Rin's neck. Rin looked at it, surprised. "Rin, this charm will protect you from any demon trying to hurt you. Promise, no demon with a bad intent will touch you."

Rin nodded, and bowed for her thanks. Then she ran to Sesshomaru and showed him. _Now for the moment of truth,_ Miaera thought, holding her breath. She watched as Rin held onto Sesshomaru's leg, and began pulling on his kimono. She released her breath, and hung her head. _So he really wasn't going to hurt her, he wasn't blown backward when she touched him. I guess she will be alright, for now if she doesn't make him angry. _

Miaera walked back to the village after saying bye to the tree, and thanking it again for saving her that day many years ago.

_Flashback:_

_Miaera was running, looking behind her as she did, occasionally throwing knifes at the demon chasing her, wishing she had brought her bag with her: it held the charm to be rid of ill mannered demons. _

_**I need to find a safe place to hide! I won't survive if I fight for my life, I'm so low on power, and I have got to recuperate! The well, I'll hide in it!!**__ She looked inside it and found that it was too far of a drop, and that even though she was a demon, she could not survive this. She began to look for another place to hide around there, hoping the other demon wasn't too fast. Miaera jumped when she heard a voice._

"_Come here, girl, I shall hide you, and protect you. I will not harm you. I am here, this tree with the spirit markings." The tree said. Miaera hesitantly approached, moving a little faster when she heard the demon's voice. _

"_H-how do you help me? How are you a tree, how are you a spirit?" Miaera asked, once she was safely inside, with the way out closed, and her aurora hidden._

"_I am the spirit of a great priest, and at one point, I was dying. My village sealed me in here to let me survive, and to protect those that may be attacked in the forest, anywhere. I can protect them anywhere because my roots are all over this forest, covering it all. I help all who need help, and hiding all that needs hiding. It is my job as the great guardian of the forest." He said, and then told her his name. "It seems your demon is dead now, I will release you, but first, who are you, for you do not belong here."_

"_I am Miaera Higurashi. You are correct, I don't belong here, and I am from another time. I am looking for my sister, Kagome, for we are both lost in time. I know she's in this area, but I'm not sure what time it is she is in. me and her are really close siblings. I think you'd like her, she is a lot like me, but a little bit more, umm… temperamental." She said laughing. _

"_I would like to meet her when you find her, please, she sounds very interesting. You are very nice to talk to, promise me you will come back to talk to me again, some day? But not a day before you find your sister, alright?" The tree responded._

"_Alright," she said, bowing to the tree as the hole reopened, and she left, deciding that she was recuperated enough to time travel again. _

_Before she left, using her power to go to the next time stop, she looked at the demon. It was a bloody mass, of cuts and bruises. Blood was everywhere and the gashes in the demon were obviously made by a sword. It was obviously done by an excellent fighter, a great fencer. She hoped that she never was on the receiving end of that sword, noting that there was great power left from the sword cuts, using her small spiritual energy, she saw it was green-ish. She made a mental note to thank the person that killed the demon._

_[End Flashback _

Miaera looked up from the ground, sensing a strong demonic presence coming to them, fast. Evidentially, Sesshomaru sensed it too, for he stood up straighter, and sent Jaken and Rin off somewhere with Ah-Un. He took out his sword, and Miaera followed suit, and both went into their fighting stance, waiting.

Then the demon, a tiger demon, ran out of the bushes, and pounced upon Miaera. Her sword was flung out of her hand, and she struggled to reach for it as the tiger demon ripped at her skin and clothes, causing her to bleed a lot. She felt a stabbing in her side, and she remembered the kunai knives in her pocket. She slid her hand down the ground, put her hand in her pocket, and withdrew a kunai.

She stabbed the tiger demon in the stomach, trying to get it off of her. She screamed as it bit into her shoulder, and its claws dug into her legs and arms. She began to lose consciousness, everything going blurry from loss of blood. She wasn't sure if the blurriness was from tears, or her passing out. Just as she was about to totally lose consciousness, she seen Sesshomaru's for above her as he attacked the demon, saving her, and pulled it off of her.

**Sesshomaru's POV:**

I looked down after pulling the tiger demon off of the girl, whom I believe she said her name was My-air-ah, or something like that. She was wounded, almost everything was fatal. A human could never survive that, but why is she still breathing? Could she be a demon that has an extraordinary ability to hide their power, and aurora? I must help her, then I will learn who she is.

**Normal POV:**

Sesshomaru bent over and picked her up, bridal style. Her head fell onto his chest, and he couldn't help but feel pride that he alone was the one that was carrying her, and helping the beautiful girl. He quickly pushed away that thought, and carried her over to where he had told Ah-Un and the others to hide.

"Master, Master! My Lord! Another demon beaten, no-" Jaken began saying before seeing Miaera in his arms. "My Lord, why do you bring such filth as a human into our group?" Sesshomaru glared at him, showing he did not have to explain himself to his vassal.

"She is no human, and we are going to help her. Rin, stay near Jaken and Ah-Un, don't get behind. Jaken, you will travel to the palace with the group, keep them safe." After saying this, Sesshomaru made his cloud-thingy and flew home, with Miaera in his arms.

He became shocked as her scent changed to that of a half-demon, but yet a very powerful one. _That's odd, she smells of a half-demon, but she has more power than the power of a full-demon, such as I, strange…_ Sesshomaru thought, as they neared the castle.

He landed, and went through the gates, the guards' agape at the sight before them. The girl was cut up, and bruised, with tear stains on her face, and there was their master, carrying her!

"Here, my lord, let me carry her, you will get you kimono stained with half-breed blood. I will carry her, and send her to the village nearby's doctor, he will treat her, and send her on her way with her tail between her legs!" a maid said.

"No, Tirana, she will be treated here, by our doctor. She is no ordinary half-demon, and I intend to find out why that is, and who she is. You will treat her better than you would treat a visiting noble. Alright? I will carry her to the bed chamber she will be sleeping in." Sesshomaru told the girl, Tirana, and she bowed to him, and left.

He carried her down many hallways, and finally they wound up at a large, oak door. He opened it with his other hand [A/N yes, Sesshy has both arms. He walked in to find a fire blazing in the fireplace, the bed had been warmed by a warming iron[if u don't know what that is, it's a thing that servants would put warm coals in, and then they would run it throughout the bed to make it warm.

He pulled back the covers, and laid her in the bed, as the doctor came in to examine her, and treat her wounds. As he pulled back the covers, he gasped at how rapidly the child's wounds were healing. "Though her wounds are healing fast, I'm going to have to look at the wounds under her kimono to see if any of her internal organs are badly injured. If so, then I will have to heal them myself." The doctor said.

Sesshomaru nodded, and helped remove the black kimono from her. What they both saw made the doctor gasp, and Sesshomaru blush. She had a perfect shaped body, and her breasts were only just hidden by a bra, but still seen enough to determine they were perfect.

Sesshomaru recovered quickly, and cleared his throat, causing the doctor to jump, and snap back to reality. The doctor hovered his hands above Miaera's stomach and chest, searching for fatal wounds to the internal organs. A small gasp was heard, then a moan as they discovered Miaera was awake.

**Miaera's POV:**

I woke up, looking for the tiger demon, wondering why I wasn't dead. What I found around me, instead of a cave, was a well lit, warm room. Standing beside the bed I was in, was no other than Sesshomaru, and a demon doctor. Demon doctor, both threatening, and helping, such an oxymoron! I watched them for a moment, before it registered exactly what was going on. It WAS NOT A DREAM!!!!! Sesshomaru really was standing there, I really was in a random bedroom, probably in his house. I gasped, without realizing that they heard me, then groaned as she wondered whether Kagome knew where she was or not.

**Normal POV:**

"Calm down, girl, we are only trying to help you. We were just trying to look at your wounds, and assess the damage. We were not trying to take advantage of you while you were unconscious." The doctor said, and Sesshomaru just stared at the demon. Didn't he realize that she hadn't yet realized that she was almost nude, except for her shoulders?

Miaera again gasped as she looked down and discovered why he had said that. She looked up and glared. "If you had let me rest, when I woke again, I would have healed myself! It's rather simple, I can do it, you needn't bother with that, I'm perfectly fine, I'll show you." She tried to stand up, but ended up falling to the floor. Just as she was about to meet the floor, Sesshomaru caught her. She looked into his eyes, silently thanking him, knowing that he was the one that had saved her.

As if reading her mind, he nodded his silent your welcome, eyes remaining cold and emotionless the whole time. He watched in amazement as she drew in a large breath, blew on her hands, and ran them up and down her legs as a white light came out, healing her.

After healing her legs, she stood up and looked at Sesshomaru. "Why did you help me? I tried to fight you, I called you Lord Fluffy-Butt."

"You are different than other half-demons." Sesshomaru said, watching as Miaera looked down, blushing. _So he knows. I guess when I passed out, my scent and aurora blocking power failed, because I was no longer able to concentrate on it. _"I wanted to see exactly why you had the scent of a half-demon, yet the power of a full-demon. I want you to fight me on fair grounds. It is fair, even though it is my grounds, because I never fight on my grounds."

"I do not accept, I do not want to fight you. I want to find my father, Tsubandi. I refuse to fight you." Miaera stated, noticing the hint of recognition. "What, do you know him?"

Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure how she knew that, but decided not to tell her the truth. "Heal yourself quickly, you will fight me. It doesn't matter if you do heal yourself, I'm not holding back either way. But, either way, it would be best if you were healed."

Miaera growled, eyes tinting black because she was mad. "Fine, whatever, I'll fight you," as she said this, Miaera had two fingers crossed behind her back.

Both the doctor and Sesshomaru left the room, leaving her to heal herself. As she did heal, she cooked up a plan in her mind to escape without the fight. When she was finished, with planning and healing, she stepped out the door to find a maid there to lead her outside to the fighting grounds.


	4. Rins tradegy

Melting the Iron Heart

Disclaimer: nope, me no own the dog demon or the other characters, but I do own Miaera, if that counts for anything [but I bet it doesn't.

A/N: people, me still no have reviews, none! I will give a virtual cookie to the first person to give me a review!!!!

Miaera ran her thoughts and plans over in her head again as the maid led her to the battle fields. So far, going to the battle grounds was not part of them. Now she will have to come up with something totally different. _That's ok, I'll just come up with something different, it didn't take me long to come up with that last one, it shouldn't take too long to come up with a new one. I only need to come up with a way to distract Sesshomaru, or keep him down long enough to escape and find Kagome. She will help me find father, and then I will take her home, like she wants, _Miaera thought. She began to think about Sesshomaru's strengths and weaknesses. Then she thought hard about his ears, were they strength, or a weakness? They could be used either way so… Miaera smiled, realizing what she could do.

She found herself facing Sesshomaru, about 3 feet away from him. Miaera wasn't sure why, but she began to cry, wishing she didn't have to do what she knew she needed to do, so she can find her father. _Well, maybe I should try persuading him first, maybe he will give in. I can at least try, I really don't want to hurt him. _

"Sesshomaru, please reconsider! Let me find my father, let me train. Do you really want to fight a weak opponent, before they even begin their training?? It does not seem a fair battle, now does it?" Miaera persuaded.

Sesshomaru considered, thinking of it long and hard before he responded. "Girl, this Sesshomaru does not fight unfair battles. I will let you search for your father, but I will accompany you, as well as Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un." Miaera grumbled at the thought of the wrinkly toad demon following her, thinking that he doesn't like her. "Well?"

"Alright, fine, I will go with you. But the first time Jaken tries to kill me in my sleep, I will run." Miaera said, seriously.

"You will not run, for if you do, then I will have to chase after you so that you will not die before our battle. I do not enjoy locating Rin, and I really detest having to chase someone just to fight them. It's rather boring and really easy." Sesshomaru stated, in his cold, monotone voice. He began to walk away. "You will be ready to leave by the time breakfast is over tomorrow." She nodded, and walked back to her room.

She began to notice the things around her as they walked back, her and the maid. She was walking through a beautiful garden, with roses, carnations, and lilies. There was a pond in the middle of the garden, and streams leading to the pond. Over each of the streams was a bridge, so you can get to another part of the garden, without getting wet.

In the pond, there were water lilies and other flowers. There was enough so that you will notice them, but not so much that there was too many.

There was a splash, and a squealing noise as someone either fell in or jumped in and it was really cold. "Help, help! I cannot swim, I cannot swim! Sesshomaru-sama, Miaera-chan!! Someone, help!!!"

Miaera turned fast to see a small Rin bobbing on the water, going under, then floating back up, spitting and sputtering out water. She ran so fast trying to get there before the girl went under too long. As soon as she got to the pond, however, Rin was under, and she hadn't come back up. "RIN!! No!"

Miaera jumped into the cold water, and swam around trying to find the girl. She felt the call of something, looked down, and seen the girl just hovering there, in the water. She began to kick her legs, hoping to get there before the girl blacked out, or breathed in water. Just as she grabbed Rin's hand, something in white grabbed the other. Miaera didn't bother looking to see who it was, assuming it was the maid. They began to kick to the surface, bring Rin with them. As they neared the surface, Miaera shoved the other hand off of Rin, and threw her into the air, having a blob of earth catch her, and land her safely on the bank. Then her and the unknown person surfaced in the water, drawing in a well needed breath.

When Miaera got to the side of the pond, she saw a dry maid working on Rin, trying to get the water out of her. Miaera, confused, looked around to see who the other person was that had jumped in to save Rin as well. What she saw shocked her: Sesshomaru drying himself off, and wringing out the fluffy-thing on his shoulder. A/N: I have no idea what that thing is called, tell me if you know!!

Miaera looked at him in shock, and disbelieving. When he finally noticed that she was staring, Rin was breathing again, and her attention went right back to the girl.

"She's breathing, but she cut herself really bad on something, and her lungs are a bit damaged," Miaera said, after examining her.

"I'll call for the doctor," the maid said, turning.

"No need, I can heal her. Stay here, and support her head, put it in your lap." Miaera said.

"No, go fetch the doctor se he will examine her after Miaera heals her, to make sure everything is okay." Sesshomaru said, shocking them both because he said her name. The maid bowed and left.

Miaera took in a large breath, like last time, blew on her hands, and began to hold them on Rin's cuts and gashes from the unknown object, then over the child's chest, right above her lungs. Also, just as last time, a white light came out of her hands, enveloping her hands and Rin's chest, and cuts.

**Sesshomaru POV:**

She looked up shocked for some reason when I said her name. Was she surprised that I knew her name? Or was she surprised that that I said it? Well, if it were not for her, Rin would still be under the water now; it was taking me so long to find her. How in the world was she able to find her in that water? Sure, it was clean water, fit to drink, but it is so deep, how did she know Rin's exact location in the water?

I looked at the child's neck, and saw a familiar necklace charm. Where have I seen that before? I began to look around to see if maybe I saw that symbol anywhere, maybe carved in the granite or stone in the garden somewhere.

"I think she will be alright, I've healed her wounds, internally and externally. She should wake up here in a few moments." Miaera told me. I nodded, and when I did, I saw the exact same necklace charm around her neck. I'll bet that she put some of her sister's spiritual energy in both of the charms, to connect them both. She must really care for, possibly even love, Rin. From us both jumping in to save Rin, she evidently knew that he loved Rin as well, though, aloud, I will never admit it.

**Normal POV:**

Miaera looked down to see what Sesshomaru was staring at. Surly it wasn't her chest? Maybe it was her necklace or something.

"Tell me, did you use that necklace around your neck and hers to find her?" Sesshomaru asked. Yeah, it was her necklace.

"Yes, I did. Before Kagome went back last time, I bought her and me matching necklaces, and so that we would always know where the other was at, and if they were in danger, she infused them with her spiritual powers. When we decided to give one to our cousin, Tatski, she said that she didn't want it. We had already put some of both of our powers in it. I kept it, to give to my child, should I ever have one. But that day that I saw Rin with you, I decided she would need it even more than my child will. Plus, before you jumped in to save her, I was under the impression that u didn't want her around, n I was going to see if she could stay with me." Miaera said, shocked when his poisoned claw came around her neck.

"Rin. Stays. With. Me. You will not take her away." Sesshomaru said, before he could stop himself. Miaera growled, showing her fangs, and he did the same as she wrenched away his hand.

"You will not lay one hand on me again, I don't appreciate it." Miaera breathed out, knowing that her demand was going to be ignored, but she decided to try to stand up to him anyway. "I thought that you didn't want her, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help you."

"Eto, eto, eto, Miaera-chan, Sesshomaru-sama? What happened to Rin?" Rin asked, as inwardly Miaera cursed Sesshomaru for talking in third person, because she knew that Rin had learned it somewhere, most likely him.

"Rin, darling, you fell into the pond, and went under. We got you out, Sesshomaru and I, so you are alright. Do you have a headache?" Miaera said, in her I'm-talking-to-a-child voice. She smiled and pulled the girl closer to her when the girl nodded, rubbing her head. "Alright, I'm going to make the headache go away, but you have to relax, and calm down okay? I'll bring you to my room after to change into a new kimono and get a bath." The girl nodded.

_Well, she certainly does care for Rin, that's obvious. She has great motherly instincts, she will make a fine mate and mother someday, she only needs to keep her temper and attitude in check, though it is kind of cute, _Sesshomaru thought, as he watched Miaera heal the girl's headache, and picked her up. _**I'll have to watch her, closely, maybe her scent is affected by what she thinks she is, and if that's so, I will gladly show her what comes of a full demon at night, **_Sesshomaru's beast spirit said in his mind. Sesshomaru sighed, knowing that he will have to have an heir soon, but he doubted it would be her. It was just his beast spirit talking again, about a woman, its not the first time.

His ears perked up as he heard a scream from Miaera and Rin at the same time, "SESSHOMARU!!!!!"


	5. invisible

Melting the Iron Heart 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other of the original characters. Nor do I own the song featured in this fanfic, it is Taylor Swift, Invisible. I do, however, own Miaera and the story ideas [though I am open to new ones!!

A/N: come on people! I need some reviews

**Japanese vocabulary:**

**Eto: umm**

**Osuwari: sit **

**Arigatu: thanks**

All right! On with the story!

Sesshomaru raced to Miaera's room, along with four guards, and 3 maids. Nobody could understand why she was screaming when she had only just gotten to the room. But when they walked in, saw Naraku standing in front of the girls, they immediately understood. Miaera didn't see them walk in, and was talking to Naraku, trying to keep him busy till they got there.

"Uncle Naraku, I have no idea why you are trying to kill me, it makes no sense. I'm going to tell Aunt Kaya about this, she will be very mad." Miaera said.

"Girl, I have no idea who this Kaya is, but no one gets mad at me and survives." Naraku said. Miaera growled as he reached for Rin. "Now, give me the girl, and I won't kill you slowly."

Miaera covered Rin's ears, and Sesshomaru decided to do the same thing for some reason, as she began to sing. Her voice was beautiful, he had to admit, and it began to hypnotize him, the guards, and Naraku. Sesshomaru pressed his hands harder on his ears, as the voice became shriller, and deadlier to his ears. His guards covered their ears, as they saw their Master do it.

Naraku doubled over, holding his head, writhing in pain. He disappeared, and Miaera uncovered Rin's ears. "Are you alright, Rin?" she nodded, "Good. Now, we need to get you in the bath." Miaera finally noticed Sesshomaru. "You go ahead; I'll be in there in a moment."

Rin nodded, and left for the bathroom. Miaera stood, and walked over to Sesshomaru, and the rest of the following party. "Are you guys all right? I'm sorry, I really didn't know that you were there, or else I would have used a different technique to defend her and me. I'm sooo sorry; I hope your ears are ok?" a maid was passed out behind the group. Miaera went to heal her. "She will be okay, thank kami I didn't do the damage I could have done to Uncle Naraku, or else she would be dead."

_She could have done worse? Naraku was writhing in pain, and I could have swore that I saw blood from his ears, and she could have done worse?_ Sesshomaru thought. _No way is she only a half demon, that damage was too great! Something is up; she's convinced that she is a half demon. That must have something to do with her scent. _

The maid came to, stood and ran in the opposite direction, screaming that she had been attacked. Sesshomaru sighed, and used the poisoned whip thingy, and killed her. "Harsh enough, for you Sesshomaru?" Miaera asked.

"She works with Naraku, and I have been trying to get rid of her for weeks." Sesshomaru said, as he walked to the bathroom to check on Rin, to be sure she was alright. "Miaera, go to the bathroom, and show no fear, and try not to talk about the fight. She's crying, for I can smell the salt of the tears." Sesshomaru walked out of the room, Miaera watching him as he went. "I have a meeting with the Lord of the Eastern Lands. No one is to bother me, alright?" Without waiting for a reply, he left the room all the way.

Miaera went into the bathroom, finding a Rin, hastily wiping away her tears. "Rin, you needn't cry, you're all right. Nothing is going to hurt you while Sesshomaru and I are here. I promise with all of my heart." Miaera told the child, pulling her close, giving her a motherly hug.

"That's the problem, Miaera-chan! Sesshomaru must marry to continue being the Lord of the Western Lands, and that's what the meeting is about. He and the Eastern Lord made an agreement that the Eastern Lord's second daughter would be Sesshomaru's wife the moment that she becomes of age!" Rin told her, crying again.

"Shouldn't his first born daughter do it?" Miaera asked, confused, and amazed that the girl knew so much.

"That was the original plan, but the Eastern Lord sent her off when she was little so that she would be safe. He knows where she is, but he was told by the person he sent her to that she had married another and that she was happy. He really doesn't want to ruin her already found happiness."

"Oh, ok."

**With Sesshomaru in the meeting**

"So, Tsubandi, when will I get the new wife?" Sesshomaru asked, wondering where he had heard that name before, other than him, or his parents.

"Next week, on Friday. We have almost everything set up already. Cake, flowers, dresses, the only thing we need is a priest or priestess that won't kill you. But Kora wants a demon with priestess powers, but I have no idea where I'm going to find one of those. She despises humans with an utter passion, so that's why she wants what she wants." The man, Tsubandi, said.

"That's alright, we both hate humans. I know where we can find a demon-priestess; she's in this very castle. Her name is Miaera." Sesshomaru watched as he saw the demon lord stiffen at the sound of her name. "Do you know her?"

"That's the name of my lost daughter. I don't believe that she's married, or happy. I can sense these things, even though we are so far apart. I would like to meet this Miaera of yours. She seems a person of interest to me." Tsubandi said, and Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'll take you there now, follow me."

**With Miaera and Rin**

Miaera was helping Rin get dressed, as the girl was jabbering away about nothing, and everything. She was saying how she thought that Jaken was a toad, but he could still be an imp, and how Sesshomaru was really good at hiding his emotions. She talked about how she really liked fishes, and how one day she wanted to learn how to swim with them. Then Sesshomaru walked in with a man who Miaera didn't know. But for some reason, she saw the man stiffen, then smile at her as if he knew her.

"Hello, sir!" Rin said, and bowed. Miaera did the same, without the spastic hello. They both kept their eyes downcast, not daring to look in the unknown lord's eyes.

"Miaera, what is your last name?" The man said, watching as Miaera looked up, shock in her eyes that he knew her name.

"H-Higurashi, sir."

"I see. Now Sesshomaru, is this the demon with priestess powers?"

"Yes, it is."

The man advanced on Miaera, and she fell over, shocked at how fast he went to her. "Ms. Higurashi, will you please be the priestess at my daughter and Sesshomaru's wedding?" Miaera looked down, sad, and nodded. "Very well, very well! Alright, are you busy next Friday?" she shook her head. "Great, great! Well, my name is Tsubandi, but you can cal me Tsubandi-sama, or Tsubandi-san, whatever you prefer. Now, we need a singer, my daughter must have a singer!" Miaera gasped at his name, thinking maybe she had misheard it.

"Miaera-chan can do it! She has a lovely voice, she sang to me earlier!" Rin piped up. Sesshomaru inwardly hoped that she didn't mean when Naraku attacked. "When we were in the bathroom, and she was giving me a bath, she sang a beautiful song. I think it was twinkle-twinkle little star!"

"Alright, let's hear it then!" the man said. So Miaera began to sing, singing the child's song.

"Lovely, lovely," he handed her some music, and told her to learn it, then left the room. Sesshomaru smelled the salt long before the first tear fell, and didn't understand why she was crying. Was it because of Tsubandi? Or was it because of his wedding? Surely not, she don't love him, she don't even like him! So he just turned and left.

"Miaera-chan?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Teas of joy, Rin, tears of joy for Sesshomaru." Then Miaera picked Rin up and took her the child's bedroom.

That night, Miaera lay quietly crying, unable to sleep. She had been memorizing the music given to her, but the thought of her having to be the priestess and singing at the wedding of someone she had begun to love after a few short days made her cry, so she had to take a break and try to sleep.

Giving up on sleeping, she decided to walk around the castle. She walked down many hallways, not knowing where she was or where she was going, when she ended up in the gardens. There was Sesshomaru, Tsubandi, and an unknown woman by the pond from earlier. She listened with her demon ears to their conversation, trying to learn who the woman was.

"Sesshomaru, this is the daughter you are supposed to marry, that was part of the agreement! Neither of you are happy about this, but that is the way it had to be because the first born is currently missing in action, so I will only use this so that you will learn to love each other." Tsubandi began to wave a bottle around. "When you realize you love someone, it will ware off, okay." They nodded, and Miaera ran off, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

**Miaera POV**

Why, why, why did I have to fall in love with him? _How _did I fall in love with him? All he ever did was bring me back to his castle, and challenge me to a fight. But maybe it was the face that he had saved me, or was it his large amber eyes? Maybe it was his rare smile she only saw once when Jaken had told him no one could stand up to him because he was the perfect killer.

No, what I'm sure it was is the way he said my name. The way he said it, it made my heart flutter each time. The times he said it, my smile brightened a little bit more, and I had hoped that no one had saw it. But I'm sure that Rin had, she asked me on our way back to my room before Uncle Naraku attacked us why I was sooo happy. I only told her that I was having a good day.

**Sesshomaru POV**

I smelled her scent as I was standing there talking to Tsubandi and his daughter, Sakura. I made a mental note to ask her why she was eavesdropping. Again, I smelled her tears, and again I didn't know why she was crying. I thought that she would be happy. Kami, listen to me! I sound as if she's like my best friend. She is just a girl that I saved out of curiosity for what she is. And yet, why do I want to hold her close while she cries?

Apparently, Sakura didn't need to take the elixir-type-thing because she knew what she must do, and because she already loved me. I can tell that she doesn't really love me; she just knows she has to try. She looks at me right in the eye, and she does not blush. How do I know these things? Maybe it's from the girl, Miaera; I can tell she likes me, from the way she talks to Rin. I can hear everything that they say; her room is right beside mine.

**Normal POV**

The next day Miaera ran into little Miss Eastern lands, as the castle staff had come to call her. She met her at breakfast, and immediately didn't like her. Sesshomaru was in his study, and the girl had just met Rin.

"Human, why do you sit at the royal breakfast table? You are not meant to be here, you should be in the kitchens with the other unwanted slaves!" The lady said, trying to drag Rin from the table.

"No, no, no! Miaera-chan, help me! This evil woman is trying to hurt me!" Rin screamed. Instantly, Miaera was there pulling Rin's arm out of the lady's grasp. Miaera growled, not knowing who she was, or why she was hurting her pup.

"Demon, why are you growling at me, and why are you protecting that human? Oh, don't tell me! Is she partial to you, do you care for that human?" The unknown woman said.

"I am Miaera, don't call me demon; and yes she is partial to me: she's my pup! Never put one hand on her again, or else I will show you what a pissed off mom looks like. Do. Not. Hurt. My. Pup." Miaera stated. "I have no idea who you are, but you have no right to touch my little Rin."

"She is the Lord of the Eastern lands second daughter, Miaera-chan. She's the girl that I told you about last night. She's the woman that's destined to be Sesshomaru's mate. In other words, she's the alpha girl." Rin stated.

"Why doesn't he just bite her, like the normal way demons become mates?" Miaera asked Rin.

"Because I witnessed a human marriage, and liked the way that they did things. Except instead of having the bride and groom kiss, he is going to bite me. It makes sense to me, anyway. And my name is Sakura, I didn't know that you were a human loving demon, and I guess I'm sorry for messing with your pup." Sakura said, rolling her eyes, mad that no one knew who she was. "Well, dog-demon, why is it I've never heard of you from Sesshomaru-chan?"

Miaera clenched her fists at the chan at the end of his name, mad because she couldn't call him that in front of anyone. "I am just here as a guest of Lord Sesshomaru's, and he is taking me to find someone extra special, then I will be gone, possibly." Miaera said, as she walked out of the room, trying to find Sesshomaru, and cuss him for not warning her that she would be at breakfast. She walked up to the study's door, and pushed it open, without bothering to knock.

Sesshomaru looked up from the book he was reading, and narrowed his eyes. "Girl, why did you not knock? Were you not taught to knock before entering a room?" looked taken aback at his out burst. She stood up straight, and walked further into the room, and she approached his desk.

"I was coming to see if we were still going to find father. I wasn't sure after I met Lady Sakura. I decided I ought to ask before I brought my backpack down." Miaera whispered to the ground, upset that he yelled. He nodded, showing that they were still going to find her father.

She nodded and left the room. Miaera felt a tear slowly fall down her cheek, and she wiped it away. _Why am I crying? I have no idea, and yet here I am, crying_, Miaera thought.

"Miaera-chan, Miaera-chan! What is wrong, why are you crying?" Rin asked her, giving her a huge bear hug.

"Tears of happiness, Rin. I'm just so glad that Sesshomaru is in love." Miaera said as she watched Sesshomaru come out of the study, and Sakura came out of no where. She walked pass him and he turned and stared at Sakura, but she never noticed it.

An hour or so later, Sesshomaru, Miaera, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un were leaving out the gate. Rin was rambling about all the things she was seeing, and Jaken was already trying to shut her up from a headache he was already getting. Miaera and Sesshomaru were walking side by side, until they heard a voice from behind them.

"Sesshomaru-chan, Sesshomaru-chan! Love, are you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Sakura yelled from the gate. Sesshomaru turned around, to Miaera's dismay, and went back to say goodbye. Then he came back and walked ahead of the group. Miaera glared at his back all the way to the closest village.

The village was being torn completely apart by a raging fire, and the villagers were running back and forth between the well and the building. Miaera sucked in her breath, and ran to the village, Rin screaming her name the whole way there. She stood in front of the building with the largest amount of fire, and put her hand up in front of her.

"Ice stream!" Miaera screamed as large amounts of ice came out of her hands and put out the fire. She began to point her hands at the other buildings on fire, and totally put out the fire in the village. The villagers all ran up and thanked her, keeping their distance because they knew that she was a demon. A small man stepped forth, with much apprehension.

"Lady, we all thank you for saving our village! How can we thank you?" the little man asked.

"I ask for nothing, but maybe a musical instrument? A guitar if you have one please?" Miaera asked.

"A guitar is all you want for saving our village? Alright, we will bring one to you right away!" the little man said. He sent for a guitar from his shop, and when his son returned, he brought the most beautiful guitar that Miaera had ever seen. It was oak, and it shone with polish. It had 12 beautiful strings, and they even gave her extras. Miaera almost cried when she saw it, after she compared it to her old, chipped, dull, broken stringed guitar that she had in her time.

She bowed her thanks, and they did the same. She walked back to her group, and turned red as Sesshomaru looked at her as if she was stupid. Rin smiled, and Miaera returned to her normal color, and began walking again.

It started getting dark when Rin began talking again. "Sesshomaru-sama, when are we going to stop for the night? I'm really tired."

Sesshomaru stopped, and turned to the woods. "We will go this way, and when we reach the stream, we will stop."

Everyone nodded, with the exception of Ah-Un. They walked about 30 minutes then they saw the stream. "Rin, go with Miaera and take a bath. You will be okay." The girls nodded, and walked a little bit upstream. There they both removed their clothes and slowly waded into the water. Miaera washed Rin's hair, and began to wash her face. She stopped when she found a cut.

"Rin? Where did you get this cut, on a low hanging branch?" Miaera asked.

"No…"

"Where did you get it then?"

"…"

"Rin?"

"Sakura, she did it this morning after you left. She slapped me, but she used her nails as well." Rin said. Miaera sighed and healed her wounds. "Miaera, why do you blow on your hands before you heal a wound?"

"What? Oh, well because I have to combine my healing ice and healing fire to make the perfect combination. If I just used the healing ice, then whatever I was trying to heal would freeze. If I just used the healing fire, then whatever I was trying to heal would burn. The fire melts the ice so it doesn't freeze, it turns to mist, and the ice cools the fire so it doesn't burn you. It makes it all neutral, cancels each other out, to cause something good to happen."

"Miaera, why did she get the exact same cut on her head, exactly where she put mine?" Rin asked. Miaera stopped again.

"Because of that necklace you are wearing. It protects you from demons wanting to do you harm. If they weren't wanting to do you harm when they got close to you, and they hurt you by the time that the necklace senses that you are hurt by them, then it uses a charm to inflict the exact same wound on them, but make it more painful, and make the healing process slower."

"Oh."

As they finished up, Miaera sensed something dangerous and unknown coming their way. "Rin get beside me, and don't make one sound, ok?"

"Ok."

They walked farther, hoping to get closer to the campsite before the unknown thing came out of the woods. They made it far enough that they could see their fire and Sesshomaru before it came out in front of them. It was a tiger demon, which is all that Miaera could tell before it moved to where it was in its fighting stance.

"Kami, what is with tiger demons attacking me? I mean, what did I do to make you all attack me? Am I like wearing a sign on my back saying 'attack me, tiger demons only!?'" Miaera questioned. The tiger demon jumped, but that's all it got to do as Sesshomaru killed it with his whip thing. The girls let out a sigh of relief, and ran back to camp.

Everyone went to sleep, excluding Miaera, though she tried really hard, she just couldn't get to sleep. So she grabbed the guitar that was given to her earlier, and headed downstream and sat on top of a rock by the water. She began to play and hum, which began to turn into her singing. Sesshomaru woke up, hearing something that made him want to sing along. He went to find what the beautiful noise was. What he saw and heard startled him. It was Miaera playing the guitar given to her, and she was staring at the moon in the water, and singing. A/N: I do not own this song, Taylor Swift has that right, and it's called invisible. Thank you Taylor for making a song that fit what I wanted to happen in my story, and not making me have to write a song!

"She can't see the way your eyes, light up when you smile,

She'll never notice how you stop and stare, whenever she walks by

And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her,

But you are everything to me.

And I just want to show you she don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to,

And you just see right through me, but if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable,

Instead of just invisible

There's a fire inside of you, that can't help but shine through,

She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do

And all I think about is how to make you think of me,

And everything new we could be,

And I just want to show you she don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to,

And you just see right through me, but if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable,

Instead of just invisible

Like shadows in the faded light, oh we're invisible

I just want to take a look in your eyes,

And make you realize,

I just wanna show you she don't even know you

Baby let me love you, let me want you

You just see right through me, but if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable,

Instead of just invisible

Oh, yeah

She can't see the way your eyes, light up when you smile."

Miaera finished her song, she muttered his name, and another teardrop fell into the water to see all the others that had fallen the whole time she was singing. She let a small sob escape her lips, and dried up the tears on her face. "What in the-?" she heard from behind her.

She turned in shock as she saw Sesshomaru holding his head in his hands. For a moment, Miaera thought that he was crying, but then she heard him moan. She immediately rushed to his side. "I don't understand, that elixir was supposed to wear off when I fell in love with Sakura."

"No, what Tsubandi said was that it would wear of when you realized you loved someone, he never said that it would be Sakura. Who do you love Sesshomaru, who is the lucky girl?" Miaera blurted out before she could stop herself. She didn't mind though when Sesshomaru looked up and pulled her into his arms.

"You, Miaera. For some reason, while I was listening to your song, the elixir wore off when I seen your tears, and I wanted to kill whoever it was that caused them. When I heard you mutter my name I knew it was me, and I felt so bad that I had hurt the one I loved. The moment that I thought that, it wore totally off." Sesshomaru said, and then turned a bit red. "Um, Tsubandi told us after you left that I would probably be confessing a lot of things to the person I fell in love with."

Miaera helped him stand up, and leaned forward. "And I'm so glad I'm who you fell for, and not her. She hurt our poor little Rin, and left a sore on her face! I healed it, so she's ok, but still she put her hands on my little pup, and momma dog don't like-" Miaera stopped as Sesshomaru pushed his lips on hers, and pulled her closer to him. Miaera wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

"And you said she hurt Rin? She hurt the little girl that calls me Sesshy-chan when no ones near? Didn't you protect her?" Sesshomaru said after they broke apart.

"It happened after I had left the breakfast area to find you. Rin told me about it. But it's not going to heal on Sakura very easily. When she hurt little Rin, she got the exact same wound the exact same spot that Rin did. It's part of the necklaces magic: it wounds whoever hurt the wearer, but makes it even harder to heal. She will have that sore longer than Rin would have if I hadn't healed it." Miaera said proudly. Sesshomaru kissed her again, picking her up as he did so, and carried her deep into the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"Where Rin and the rest of the group can't hear us, but we can hear them."

They found the perfect spot where no one would be able to hear them: Behind the waterfall. Sesshomaru put her down and told her to wait there. He went inside and checked for demons, but came back out with a small smile on his face.


	6. eventful night

Melting the Iron heart

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters but I do own the Maids, Miaera, Sakura, and other characters not originally in the plot.

A/N: so what do you guys think of what is about to happen between Sesshy and Mia??

On with the story!!!!!

Sesshomaru leaned forward, kissing her, taking Miaera's breath away. She kissed him back, and they ended up leaning up against the cave wall, as close as they possibly could get. Miaera began pulling at his shirt, and he took off his total kimono faster than Miaera could even put hers on. She did the same, and they laid them out on the floor for them to lie on. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and Miaera's flashed black as they stood there, kissing in the nude.

Sesshomaru broke apart. "I don't… recall you… saying you… loved me too…" he breathed between kisses.

"I love you; I came to that conclusion the day you said my name, when we saved Rin. I knew I loved you. I'll always love you." Miaera said, kissing him, pulling him closer. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

Sesshomaru picked her up and laid her on the makeshift bed they had made out of their clothes, and laid on top of her, staring in her eyes before he did anything. Miaera wasn't sure if it was a good thing, or a bad thing that he was just staring. She sighed, coming to the wrong conclusion.

"Feeling guilty, Sesshomaru? That I'm not the girl you were to make your mate?"

"No, I'm not feeling guilty, I'm just wondering things, but we will talk about that later, I can't hold back my beast any longer."

Miaera smiled, knowing that the beast meant a good night for her. He began to give his beast what it had longed for so long now: Her. She moaned as she felt him slide in her, and growled out of pleasure.

2 hours or so later demons last a lot longer than humans, they were walking back to the campsite, fully clothed, and Sesshomaru holding Miaera as close as he could get.

"So what were you wondering about in the cave back there?" Miaera asked him, her voice full of wonder.

"Why you have a beast spirit as strong as you do, where you could transform into it if you knew how and yet you smell of a half demon, and also why your eyes are forever changing colors. Like when we were in the cave, they were green, but now they are blue. Why?"

"I smell like a half demon because of an enchantment a demon witch put on me when I was a baby in order to protect me. I'm not Kagome's sister, but don't tell her, she can't know. She will purify my ass till I was so out of her sight, that a worm couldn't see me. My eyes change colors with my mood; they turn blue when I'm happy. They turn green when I'm in the mood. They are red when I'm mad and black when my beast is trying to take control. Here's something that I bet you don't know, I'm a dog demon. But I'm not really sure what branch of the dog demon tribe I'm in." Miaera answered.

"I know. I even know what branch. You're in the Eastern Lands branch, and you were going to be my mate in the first place, because that is what our Fathers wanted. But when your father sent you away to live in that other era with Kagome, they had to make it where your sister married me. She hates humans because she is under the impression that you are being held against your will by humans." Sesshomaru informed her. Miaera was impressed with how much he knew, but she stopped walking for another reason. "What is it, love?"

"Someone new is in camp with Rin and the others. Rin is scared, and Jaken is still asleep. We have to hurry, my pup is scared." Miaera sniffed the air with Sesshomaru. "Sakura?" She nodded, and Sesshomaru let go of her and rushed back to camp.

They ran together, and Miaera picked up large logs along the way, hoping to use that as the reason that they were together if she asked. They got to camp to find Rin hiding in a small hole in a tree, and Sakura screaming at her to do a lot of stupid things. Rin jumped out of the tree when she saw Sesshomaru and Miaera approaching, and ran to Miaera. "Miaera-chan, thank kami!" the girl sobbed into her shoulder. Miaera's eyes reddened and blackened as she looked at Sakura.

"I thought that I told you never to bother my pup?" Miaera growled.

"You did, and I never said that I wouldn't bother her again, did I?" Sakura retorted.

"Sakura, that's no way to talk to your older sister, now is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Older…sister?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, that girl is your older sister that you believe is being held against her will by humans, when really she was raised by them. She is a full demon, contrary to what her scent is, but she has priestess powers. That is because her mom died giving birth to her, and your mom was his mistress and so she was to be his new mate. You never knew that?" Sesshomaru said, teasing from her lack of knowledge.

"You love me; you can't talk to me that way. I am going to be your mate, Sesshomaru. And you took that potion to do as I asked till you fell in love with me." Sakura warned, acting like she's sooo much more superior to them.

Sesshomaru walked over to Miaera, and put his arm around her waist, turning her to face him. "Yeah, well, I never was good at following orders." He said as he bent to kiss Miaera. "The elixir was till I realized I loved someone, it didn't necessarily mean it was going to be you."

He kissed her, and Sakura inwardly smiled. _Thank you, supposed sister. I didn't want to marry him. It was my duty, and it was supposed to be your job, anyway. Thank you for letting me be happy, _Sakura thought.

Then she felt someone hugging her, and she was not too fond of someone hugging her person. She pushed the person away, before seeing it was Miaera. "Sister, finally, the one that is truly her!" Miaera exclaimed. She hugged Sakura again, bewildering herself for just a moment ago, she hated her guts. Sakura let her hug her this time, even hugged her back.

"Where have you been? Why do you call the human your pup? What are your demonic powers? Oh, you have sooo much to tell me, sister!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I call Rin my pup because I love her as if she was my daughter. I have been in another time, far into the future. I'm not sure how I got there, but when I was there, I had a charming _human_ family. They loved me as if I was their own, and I had a younger sister, and a younger brother. Kagome and Sota. They were my family, and I never really had much use for my powers till my sister, Kagome, never returned from this time. The well that she used for time travel was sealed up. I had to use my powers of time travel to get here, and it wasn't easy. Before, I had only ever used them to go back in time so I could get to class on time, and I knew the exact time that I had to be in. but when I traveled here, I had no clue what exact time period it was, nor where Kagome was. Sesshomaru saved me, after I tried to fight him, but we were torn apart by Kagome's pure energy, and we really didn't feel like being purified, so we went our separate ways. He saved me when a tiger demon attacked me and knocked my sword out of my hands, and I couldn't defend myself very well." Miaera said, pausing for a breath.

She continued. "I can time travel, heal myself, kill people by singing, shoot fire, ice, or water out of my hands, and I can control dirt. I can use any element against someone, and kill them with their own attack."

Sakura seemed impressed, and very shocked. "How do you have the power to go through time? I don't believe that father has that power, and I know that no priestess has that kind of power. Hmm… it must be from where your demonic powers and your priestess powers reacted together. Or where you were exposed to that power many times, and you just developed it."

Miaera touched her chin with her fore-finger, deep in thought. "Hmm… well my sister, Kagome time traveled a lot through the well, so I bet that I got it from that!" Miaera felt a nudge on her back, and she turned and looked at a cold Sesshomaru. He ticked his head towards Sakura, then at the small ring on the girl's left hand. She understood, as well as a nosey Sakura.

"You can't, be together, you know. I really wish you could, but it won't happen. Father really believes that she's married, and I doubt that he's going to allow a married woman to become a mate of Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sorry, sister, but you two just can't be." Sakura said. Sesshomaru and Miaera both sighed, and Miaera let a tear escape. Sesshomaru gently turned her around to face him, and wiped it away. Miaera leaned into his chest, and hugged him, not letting go.

"Guys, I'd hate to butt in, but the girl is asleep again, and she is about to fall out of the tree she climbed into to get away from me." Sakura said. Miaera nodded, and caught the falling girl, and laid her back in her little bed Miaera had made for her. She stood again. And walked back to Sesshomaru. He put his arms around her, again, and pulled her close, trying to calm her unspoken fears.

"We will never be, will we? I mean, father won't let us be, I know, and society won't let us be." Miaera said, letting out her fears, and confusing the other demons.

"Society??" the other two asked.

"Yes, how many times have there been attacks on coupled demons? They wouldn't let up on a demon lord, either. They use one of the demons against the other. They either imprison and torture, or kidnap them, and say give in or they died." Miaera sobbed into Sesshomaru's kimono, and he felt something on his chest he hadn't ever felt there before: wetness, and remorse. Remorse because he couldn't calm her, or help her. And wetness because she was soaking his kimono with her tears, and he didn't care bout that part, though, the kimono would dry in the night air.

"Miaera, I know its going to hurt, but it's supposed to be that I marry him, and I have to, its part of the agreement. And really, its also to stop a war father was planning on the western territory." Sakura turned to face Sesshomaru. "He didn't tell you because he was afraid that you would take everything the wrong way, plus he knew that you needed a mate. He decided to stop any plans he might had given his general before he changed his mind, and made a deal to give you me. At first, you were supposed to marry her" she pointed at Miaera, "but than she was gone after things happened, that dad refuses to speak of. Hey! Maybe you can use that as leverage to get him to let you two to be together?"

"Maybe! Hey, doesn't that mean that father is in Sesshomaru's palace?" Miaera asked. Sesshomaru smirked, and nodded. "Then why did we travel to find him if we knew that he was there?"

"Because I wanted to get out of the palace and be alone with you, though I didn't want to admit that that is why I wanted to travel anyway." Sesshomaru said, in his usual dignified, cold tone, making Miaera smile. "What?"

"You say something so cute, and sweet, yet you say it in a monotone. I find it a little bit funny." Miaera said, laughing, and drying her tears. Sesshomaru smirked, not daring to smile with others around. "Hmm… does he even know I'm here? Father, I mean?"

"No, I doubt it, sister"

"I think differently, he immediately knew who you were, Miaera. I only told him who you were, not which you were. For all he knew, when you were in the room with Rin, you were her nanny. But he knew exactly that was you. But my question is: where is your shooting star on your forehead?" Sesshomaru asked, confusing Miaera, and leaving Sakura to rack her brain.

"OH!! That's because we female demons don't get them till we marry. If we marry someone that's not a noble, then we both get the shooting star. But if we marry a noble, we get their sign on our forehead and our sign on the back of our left hand." Sakura said.

Sesshomaru nodded, he never really understood the whole sign on the forehead thing with the females. He just assumed that they had it immediately after they were born. He had never witnessed being around females when he was younger to know for sure. Sesshomaru's mother had had the Western lands sign, he just assumed that she had had it all of her life, being a dog-demon. He sighed, knowing there's just some things that he would never understand, thought he doesn't admit it aloud.

He remained cold throughout the sister's 'catching up' conversation, not really getting them. Yet another thing Sesshomaru didn't understand: girls. They hated each other a second ago, and now they are acting like the best of friends! He really didn't want to ruin their talk of their favorite kimono fabric, but he did anyways.

"Miaera, I'm not taking you back to the castle tomorrow. I'm taking you to Kagome, and you're going to explain everything to her, and then do what she needed you to de, whatever that was, and I will come after you in a few days. Sakura, when Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un wakes up, I will explain to them that you will be taking them back to the palace, and how they are safe with you, and you will not hurt them. I will be taking Miaera there faster, and I cannot take everyone at once, Rin is far too talkative and would anger me with distraction. Now, everyone is going to sleep, and build up their energy for tomorrow." They all did as Sesshomaru said, and the girls lay down, whispering.

"Miaera, Sakura! I hear voices!" Sesshomaru growled.

"You know, you should really get that checked. That's a sign of insanity." Miaera said, making Sakura laugh. Sesshomaru inwardly smiled, but outwardly growled and his eyes turned red. "Grr!" Miaera said, mockingly. What she received as a punishment for that was hands on her shoulders and he back against the tree. She gasped. "Woops, hit a nerve." Miaera said. His hands softened at her voice, and as she leaned up to kiss him.

He put her down after kissing her back a few times, and pulled her over to the stream bank. He sat down, and began to meditate, but with her in his lap. Her face was red, and becoming increasingly like fuscia at the same time.

"Calm, Miaera, your making it difficult to meditate. I can feel your tenseness radiating off of you." She relaxed a bit, but not much, making Sesshomaru sigh and open his eyes. He started laughing at the color of her face and the look on it as she sat in his lap, making futile attempts to relax. "I'm really glad we are out of earshot, or else I'd have to say it was you laughing."

Miaera began to laugh as well when he fell over and she landed on top of him. They both sobered of as they looked into each other's eyes. Miaera began to kiss him, but was stopped when she saw the look on his face. "What?"

"I am the alpha male, I will start the kissing." Miaera sighed at these words, but what else could you expect from the 'alpha male?' she nodded, and was rewarded with a kiss. She kissed him back, and began to stand. She was then tackled to the ground by an unknown person, not understanding why the unknown person was hugging her.

"Get off of me, why are you hugging me? Get off!!!!!" Miaera screamed while trying to push the person off her, trying to figure out why Sesshomaru wasn't helping her. The person leaned back, and pushed back her hair. "Kagome? Is that you?"

Kagome smiled, and hugged her again, then helping her up to her feet. Miaera looked around for Sesshomaru, seeing him with his sword out, and pointed at someone who looked like Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha?" he turned, and waved.

"Hey Miaera, Kagome sensed you and Sesshomaru after she became a half-demon cause I made her my mate, and we kinda figured that he was the one that kidnapped you. We decided to come save you."

"Inuyasha, stop. Come here and smell her, she smells a bit different." Kagome said. Sesshomaru even came with Inuyasha and smelled Miaera. Shocked, Miaera fell to the ground, wide eyed as both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stiffened. Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. "No way, no she's not! He kidnapped her, not-" she stopped at a look from the male demons. Sesshomaru shook his head, and Inuyasha put a finger to his lips.

"Tell me, I demand to know, or else I will freeze each of you in your spots till someone tells me what's going on!" Miaera saw a pleading look from Kagome to Sesshomaru. He sighed and nodded. Kagome helped Miaera stand again, and led her away from the men.


	7. pregnant sisters

Melting of the Iron Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, but I do own Sakura, and Miaera, and any other of the non-original characters I may put in this story.

**A/N: I would like to tell you all, the lemon in this chapter was written by my friend. I have no idea what hall can happen in a hot spring, so Kat is writing it for me. Yes she said I can say her name! I would also like to say thank you to the person who gave me my first review, for my first story: ****Chrysolite Heart. Digital cookies for you!!!! And I believe some added me to their favorites list for this story, or the other, I don't remember. But my computer messed up, and I never got the name, but thanks to you both!!!!**

On with the story!!!

"No, I'm not. I refuse to believe that I smell funny because of _that_. Besides, it's far too soon for something to pop up to say that I am. I mean, don't it take, like, a month or so before the test says anything?" Miaera said disbelieving as she turned from Kagome.

"I know, it's really weird, but demons are faster than humans. I mean, just 10 minutes after me and Inuyasha…you know… my scent changed. It really is possible, no you really are-" Kagome said, being cut off by Miaera when she turned rapidly and knocked Kagome off her balance. However, she recovered quickly.

"Don't say it, don't say it!! I. Am. Not. Pregnant!! The only way that I could get pregnant is if we are both in heat, and I don't think he is! Wait, what? Oh, goodness, are you pregnant???" Miaera asked, dropping her losing subject.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, and we are both excited! The only down side of it is that Inuyasha keeps trying to get me to take it easy, then he gets mad when I don't. I had to wrestle him to get my bow and arrows, and he didn't even put up a good fight! After I got tired of trying to get him to wrestle right, I just told him I wouldn't kiss him till he gave them back and got off of his Trojan horse. He didn't know what a Trojan was." Kagome said, laughing. Miaera began to laugh as well.

"Obviously, neither of the Inu no Taisho sons do, or else we wouldn't be pregnant." Miaera said, finally accepting it. Kagome laughed at her sister's joke, knowing better than to gape that she was now agreeing the she is pregnant. Kagome pulled her sister into a huge hug. Miaera smiled as the girls walked back, knowing that she would be the first, and better be only, to bear Sesshomaru's son. Well, hopefully it is a boy, he needs an heir, but she thought a girl would be just as good. They could work on a boy later if it was a girl, so either way it would be okay.

**With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha:**

"Miaera. Pregnant. Wow, I'll bet that will convince her father to allow her to become my mate instead of Sakura." Inuyasha nodded along with his brother's words. The two had sat down by each other, shock of Miaera's condition getting them to get along.

"Yeah-wait, you have two girls that could become your mate? Whoa, that's different; I only got Kagome, well… I could have gotten Kikyo too, but she's dead, and couldn't bear me a kid. Hey, why is it that Kagome's pup scent is so much stronger than Miaera's, even though they are only about a week or a week and a half apart?" Inuyasha asked, feeling stupid at the look his brother was giving him.

"Baka, you haven't realized it? _In Kagome there's more than one pup!_" Sesshomaru said, stating the should-be obvious. Inuyasha stared into the fire that they had been feeding while the girls were gone talking. He sighed. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Scared of a little pup?"

"No."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"Umm, well it might sound stupid, but I'm scared of the one carrying the pup when she goes through one of her spell that she wants to go home. Nothing will get in her way about that time, no matter who is standing in front of her. I guarantee that if Naraku appeared in front of her when she's going through one, we wouldn't have to worry about him any longer, she'd purify him to hell and back!" Inuyasha said, both laughing at the mental image.

"They both really need to get home for a bit, don't they?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If you want to kill me yourself, not by the hands of her, then yeah." Inuyasha said with a smile, turning from the fire. "I'm going to go see if there is a hot spring near here for the girls. They'd enjoy that, and it might give me points with Kagome." Sesshomaru watched as he disappeared, and waited for the girls to return.

When they did return, they were both far too awake to get to sleep, and begged Sesshomaru to allow them to go for a walk. No matter how many times that he said no, they just begged and begged, till they got a reason that suited them perfectly why they couldn't go. He had told them that Inuyasha was looking for a hot spring, and if they were walking and he came back with news of one, and they weren't here, the guys wouldn't take them, or join them later. The girls accepted this reason, hoping he would find one, just so they have a few pleasures when the guys joined them.

Miaera and Kagome waited for Inuyasha to bring news of the hot spring they hoped was there, and when he did, both jumped after them. Kagome stopped the guys as they were about to follow them there. "We will yell when its time for you guys to come. Miaera can protect us both, I bet."

Sesshomaru shook his head, and Kagome pouted. She asked him why. "1: she will be a bit nude and if a demon attacks, she will be too conscious of that, and not be able to protect you both. 2: the carrier of my child will not be endangered, but because it is my child, demons will be coming after her and it if any demon heard you two talking. 3: We will be bathing with you." Kagome eyed him suspiciously.

"No, no, no! I am not bathing with you near by, you are not my mate. I will not allow you to see me that way."

"Kagome, cool it. He's not going to be looking at you, at least he better not be, if he wants to make anymore pups."

Sesshomaru eyes Miaera as she said this. "Alright, but if you did do that, you would suffer longer than I." they all laughed, except Sesshomaru, who doesn't laugh unless it is the funniest think on earth A/N: like Brian Regan!!! Love him!!!. "Besides, Miaera can put boulders in the water to separate us all." They all liked the plan, so they went Inuyasha leading, holding Kagome's hand. Sesshomaru and Miaera noted this, and followed suit. Soon, however, Sesshomaru released her hand and put it, instead, around her waist, and pulling her closer, both eventually stopping.

Miaera turned to face him, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent his neck to kiss her. She kissed him back, feeling him pull her closer, then picking her up and following the other two.

"What the-? Put me down Sesshomaru! I demand to walk!" Miaera screamed, her yells falling on unlistening ears. She gave up as she saw the hot spring, and laid her head on his shoulder, and whispering to him. "Sesshomaru, I'm sooo glad it's me, sooo glad it's me, not Sakura."

He nodded, holding her tighter, closer. He sat her down as they came to a stop so she could separate the parts with boulders.

"Hey, Miaera, you don't have to use your powers for this, look there-" Kagome pointed, "It separated naturally, you two pick first." they did, then the girls undressed, the guys hiding their eyes, out of respect for the other's lover, then it was their turn. Sesshomaru walked to the area that Miaera had chosen, and slid. Slowly, into the water, looking for her.

He smiled as he seen her emerge from under the water, about 4 feet away. Pulling his hair down with him so as to not give himself away, he slid under the water, creeping up behind her. Sensing this, Miaera smiled, and ducked under the water to pull him from the edge, into the deeper part of the hot spring. He took the bait, and followed her there, neither needing to emerge from the water a lot because of their being a demon.

When they did emerge, they were together in a kiss, Sesshomaru pulling them back to the shallow area. Giggling, Miaera followed him, and sat beside him on the underwater rock, that left a small amount of their shoulders and above over the water. Miaera stared into his golden eyes, and he stared into her now green eyes. Automatically remembering what she had said earlier about when her eyes turn green, his turned red, and pulled her into his lap, face facing his, and she wrapped her legs around his back.

Bending his neck to kiss her, he pulled her closer, 'accidentally' having her feel what it was doing to him, and her giggling began to subside as she looked into his serous eyes. "Miaera, do you think we need to go back to the cave?"

She smiled, then made a joking pout, "But, we are so comfortable here, why move?"

"They will hear us, for I plan to make you scream." Sesshomaru said, pulling her closer. "However, they do not seem too worried about us hearing them, though, do they?" Miaera shook her head. "Then, let's return the favor, and show them what happens when you do it right." Miaera's giggling began, but only stayed for a bit, as she was pressed onto him, feeling him slide into her again. She moaned, pulling him closer as he began to pull her into the deeper water by the rocks so he could stand without them being discovered.

"This deep enough, Miaera?"

"I think… you could… go a little…deeper in me." Miaera said between kisses and moans. "Oh, you meant the water? Yeah, that's deep enough." Sesshomaru smiled at her obviously intended mess up. He pressed his hips into hers, and her back ended up against the rock wall. The rock stood tall and firm behind her, so they paid it no mind.

"Wait, Miaera, I have an idea." With that, he slid out of her, and under the water, pulling her with him. She breathed in a large gulp of air, and went under. She came face to face with Sesshomaru, and they began to kiss under water. They assumed the same position that they previously had, but under the water this time. Needing air again, the swam up, still holding each other.

"Um, Sesshomaru, will this hurt the pup?"

"No."

"OK then, back to the rock we go." She pulled him back to the rock they had previously been at, and wrapped her legs around him again. "I really don't want to lose time coming up for air every 5 minutes." He nodding, feeling the same way, and entered the water again, this time not pulling her. Thinking he was mad at her, she began to go under as well when she felt something sliding in her, unsure of what it was, so she put her head in the water to find out. Smiling at Sesshomaru as he was being caught in the act, she guided him over her body. His mouth reached her breasts next, making her moan even louder than she already was.

Sesshomaru resurfaced, and began kissing her again, sliding right back into her. Miaera moaned louder and louder as he pushed harder and harder, both were gasping for breath when they stopped kissing for air, or a moan. The harder he pushed, the closer she came to screaming like he said he would make her do. When she did scream, her beast howled with pleasure, as did Sesshomaru's. A/N: everyone thank Kat for the lemon, I don't think I could have done a better job!

"I knew I could make you scream, I knew it. I don't believe that you did that in the cave."

"No, I didn't."

He resumed the kissing, and the pushing, trying to go for another scream. Unable to take any more of it all, an hour and a half later they pulled apart. He put her in his arms, carrying her bridal style back up to their clothes. Discovering Inuyasha's and Kagome's gone; they assumed they were back at camp. Dressing, they never took their eyes off each other. Going back, Sesshomaru carrying Miaera, he pulled her as close as he could possibly get without squishing her. He stopped on the outside of camp, and put her down, holding her hand so she didn't continue either. She asked what was wrong.

"Miaera, you are the Lord of the Eastern land's daughter, so it shouldn't matter which one I make my mate, should it?"

"No, it shouldn't."

"Then, I would like for you to become my mate. If you agree, then expose your neck, for I must give you a mating mark. If you disagree, then just walk away." Miaera kissed him, and then exposed her neck to him. "Other side." She nodded, and exposed the left side of her neck. "This is going to hurt a bit, but it will be worth it in the long run, okay?" Miaera nodded, and stiffened as she felt his teeth in her neck, biting her. She mouthed an 'ouch' and was okay again as his teeth came back out.

He then kissed the mating mark, and kissed her. "Tomorrow, you and Kagome will go home and get whatever supplies you need, alright?" she nodded. "Do you wish for me to accompany you?" she nodded. "Can you take everyone at once and not get too tired?" she hesitated, thinking, then nodded. "Alright, Inuyasha will come most likely, can you handle that, or do you need him to stay here?"

"I will need him to stay here, I can take 3 people at once, but I get tired to where I can't use my powers till I get my energy back. My powers have not gotten strong enough for that yet." Now, it was Sesshomaru's turn to nod. Then said he would explain it to Inuyasha. Miaera nodded, and hugged her mate.

Walking into camp, they discovered an Inuyasha and a Kagome in Miaera's bed and an almost dead fire. Miaera sighed, wondering where she was going to sleep now. She watched as Sesshomaru pulled back a blanket on his bed he made and laid down in it. Miaera gazed up in the tree she knew her real sister was in, and back down at the ground, wondering whether or not she could climb the tree and sleep there, too.

"Come, you are not sleeping anywhere other than your mate's arms." They both smiled at the sound, for it sounded so right, like it was meant to be. Miaera began to walk over to him, but stopped abruptly as he face and hand felt like it was on fire. She whimpered and rubbed her face with the hand that wasn't burning. On her knees, she looked in a puddle one of the hot spring goers left, and seen a half moon on her forehead, and black stripes on her cheeks.

Not sure why the stripes were black, when Sesshomaru's were purple-ish, she looked at him, then the back of her left hand. There, beneath her watch, was a shooting star. Miaera looked back at Sesshomaru, eyes full of wonder.

"That makes you officially my mate, and off limits to other demons. Come and lay down, you will need your rest, mate." Sesshomaru said, motioning to her. She did as she was told, and laid down beside him. She felt his arm go protectively around her waist and under her head, by her neck. Miaera snuggled up close to him, and he kissed her, pulling her even closer. She laid her head on his chest, noticing how right it felt to her, and fell asleep.

She was woken the next morning by Rin staring at her and Sesshomaru. She had been poking both Miaera and Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru had jumped in his sleep each time, rousing Miaera. "Rin, no, let him sleep. He is exhausted, I bet."

"Why?"

"Because, I-um, I gave him my big news!"

"What news?" Miaera was beginning to get irritated with the million questions.

"That I love him, and then that I'm pregnant!" Rin giggled and then oohed, and ahh-ed at that, then ran to wake up Jaken and tell him.

The freaky toad-imp thing was not pleased at the news, and said that only Sesshomaru's mate would get pregnant by him, and that Miaera was not her. Miaera shocked everyone in the camp when she pulled back her hair and displayed the mating mark, then the half moon on her forehead. Standing, she was blown back again by a strong wind, and Sesshomaru was up in seconds.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru said, at the exact same time.

"Relax; I'm not here to attack you, Sesshomaru! I just came here to see if the rumor of you having sex with another demon and making her your mate was true. Oh, there's the sign, so you did! Now, now, the boss will want to know this, won't he? I don't think he will believe me, though, so I'll just have to bring physical proof!" Kagura swooped down and grabbed Miaera's collar of her kimono, pulling her up onto her flying feather. She flew away before anyone had time to do anything.

"Let me go, or suffer the pain your master did the day he came after Rin at Sesshomaru's palace." Miaera said, threateningly. Kagura looked back in shock.

"YOU did that to Naraku? A mere female half-demon?" Miaera nodded.

Kagura stopped the flying feather, and turned to her. "How?"

"I'm more powerful than I look. I didn't use my death song technique on him, or else he would be dead. But I just couldn't kill him, or else my family line would be messed up. He's my uncle in the future." Miaera responded, and then was rewarded with a slap across the cheek.

"Naraku will die, but wait… am I still alive in that future of yours?" Kagura said. Miaera thought for a moment, trying to remember where she had heard that name before. She nodded.

"You are my cousin, along with Kana, and a boy named Hakudoshi. All of you are my cousins, along with some others, but you guys are from Uncle Naraku's previous marriage, so all together, there are cousins from Naraku. You are married, and you have children of your own. They are adorable, and I watch them every now and then." Miaera was hypnotizing Kagura with this talk.

_If I'm married in her future, then that means I'm free, doesn't it? But when will I be free? When?_ Kagura thought. She sighed, and continued the trip to Naraku's palace, with her hand over Miaera's mouth to keep her from doing that unknown attack she had performed on Naraku. Growling, Miaera held her hands on Kagura's feather, and her back. Murmuring an unknown thing behind Kagura's hand, she burned both Kagura and her feather, causing them both began to fall to the ground. Miaera cast up two separate barriers, that she was taught how to do by Uncle Naraku, around her and Kagura to lessen the impact of the ground.

They landed on their feet when the barriers touched ground. Kagura gasped at how powerful the supposed half demon was, and how she knew how to make a barrier just like Naraku's.

"I am not willing to go anywhere that I was not asked if I wanted to go, and where I said yes! Uncle was always getting onto you for that, every time you took me home to your place and I didn't want to watch the kids so you could go bar hopping! I didn't like it then, and I really don't like it now! Ugh!" Miaera said as she stormed off in the direction she sensed Ah-Un and the others. Wondering why Kagura wasn't following her, she turned. Kagura was holding a bleeding burn that wasn't getting any better with her demon blood trying to heal it. She walked back to the wounded demon. "Yeah, you never liked it when I did that to get away from you."

Miaera healed her, and began to walk away, but was turned abruptly by Kagura grasping her arm. "Why help me, why save me? I did nothing but kidnap you and attempt to take you to Naraku!" Miaera shook her head, and mumbled something about her being used to healing her, and that they were family, and family fights ever so often. Kagura nodded, understanding nothing, but agreeing.

Miaera walked off again, and when she sensed his presence and not Kagura's any longer, she whistled for Ah-Un. He was there before she even got done whistling, and she climbed onto his back and he went slower than he had come getting her back to Sesshomaru. Tired from using up so much energy and power, she passed out on the dragon-thingy's back.


	8. Who's He?

Melting of the Iron Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from Inuyasha.

**A/N: Ok guys, why are there only two reviews? I know that you are there, so why do you not give me some criticism? I know I need to improve, but I don't know on what, and it would really help if I knew, so C'mon! I don't care what you guys tell me, you could say turtles for all I care I like turtles and monkeys!!, but seriously, I am feeling like I'm writing to a brick wall. **

On with the story!!

Walking with Kagome, Miaera searched for a place that was far away from any village, and where no one would come across them while they were in transition to their time. Finding the perfect spot, Miaera called for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Hai, Miaera, did you find a good spot?" Inuyasha asked, putting his arms around Kagome's waist.

"Yes, I did. Gomen, Inuyasha, but I can't take you with me. I only have the power, strength, and energy to take Kagome, Sesshomaru, and me. Gomen!" Miaera said, ignoring his outburst.

"No way, wench, I'm going, I'm Kagome's mate! I have more of a right to go than Sesshomaru does! Don't even try to tell me that just because your pregnant with his kid, he's sooo much better than me, he's not your mate!" Inuyasha ranted and raved until Miaera gave him a very Sesshomaru-like glare and stuffed his fist into his own mouth.

"Yeah, that does mean that he's better than you, and he is my mate. I love him, and, oh look, here's my mating mark and sign!" Miaera said as she revealed her mating mark and the half moon on her forehead. Seeing this, Inuyasha immediately shut up, realizing, for once in his life, defeat.

"Mia, will you let my mate go? We will have enough to worry about with mom's possible reactions when she sees me being a half demon." Kagome said, as she pulled Miaera's arm away from Inuyasha's so he could get his fist out of his mouth. Choking on his own body part would not due as a good death for the half-demon. Sighing, Miaera stood and took Kagome's hand. She held out her other hand to Sesshomaru, and waited patiently for him to take it.

Reaching out and taking it, apprehensively, Sesshomaru stepped to her side. "We'll be off Inuyasha, come back here to this exact spot in 3 days, we will be back by then, but I've no idea what time it will be." Miaera said as she took off her watch and threw it at Shippo who had come earlier with Sango and Miroku. "Here, I set it to beep to let you know when to come back here." She threw a kunai at a tree, marking it with a deep cut, and the kunai flew back to her and landed in her palm. She placed it back in her pouch, and took Kagome's hand again.

"Bye, mate, I'll see you soon!!" Kagome yelled as Miaera concentrated her power into their combined hands. Lifting their hands up into the air, a ring of white light appeared above them. Looking up, Miaera noticed it was only big enough for Kagome and herself, not hovering over Sesshomaru as well. Concentrating more energy into her hand linked with Sesshomaru's, she tried to open the ring further. It didn't budge.

She sighed, still trying to open it farther. "Sesshomaru, if you don't believe that I can do it, think I can take us through time, then the only part of you that is going to make it through that ring is your hand. Seeing as you recently got you arm back, do you really want to lose it by not believing in me? I can't take you if you doubt me." Sesshomaru nodded, and the ring expanded, and it began to descend on them. "Alright, guys, here we go, off to Kansas, Toto!!" Miaera yelled as the ring enveloped them farther. Kagome smiled at the outburst, knowing where the name came from. Sesshomaru however looked confused.

He opened his mouth to ask who Toto and Kansas was, but found he couldn't talk, couldn't _breathe._ Realizing this, he held in his breath that he before they had left. He looked at the girls beside him. Neither was panicking, and he noticed that he felt no need to breathe. Relaxing at this realization, he noticed that the colorful lights that had been speeding pass them were slowing, and he could only just make out what the lights were.

As he looked, he saw people in a room, but they were going too fast that he could only tell whether it was a boy or a girl. Unable to tell anything else, and getting a headache from the bright lights and fastness of everything, he shut his eyes, blocking out everything happening. He then felt his feet touch ground, and a loud gasp from in front of him.

"Um, Kagome, Miaera? Who is this man standing in my kitchen, and how did you get there?" A panicked Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Mom, you had better sit down, it's a long story. Kagome, do you mind letting me talk to mom on my own? The woman sat, Kagome left, and Miaera continued. "This is Sesshomaru, and he is my mate. As you probably know, I am a demon. I figure you already know that considering my father was the one that sent me to you. I went back in time using my demonic powers to bring Kagome back after she didn't come home. The well had closed up, and she couldn't get back home. I got in a fight with Sesshomaru here, I don't remember why, and then I ran off after Kagome stopped us, and I went to a tree that was once a priest that I had met before in my travels to find Kagome. A tiger demon attacked me, and Sesshomaru saved me, and he took me back to his castle where I met a girl named Rin, and a creepy toad-imp-thing demon." Miaera finished her story awhile later, and Ms. Higurashi sat staring at her, with knowing eyes.

"I know, and I knew all along. You weren't surprising me at all, and I also know that your powers haven't even fully aroused just yet. You're not nearly done with anything. I don't see how Tsubandi would allow you to I become each others mate after I told him that you were married and happy." Ms. Higurashi said, then, she sighed at the glances the demons made at each other. "He doesn't know, does he?"

Miaera and Sesshomaru glanced at each other again, and then shook their heads. "But, mom, why would you tell him that I was married and happy?"

"I didn't want to lose you. I knew he would take you away if I didn't tell him that. Look, can we discuss this after dinner? I have a lot of cooking to do." Miaera nodded, and left the room, Sesshomaru following her. She went up the steps, and took a right, walking into the room at the end of the hall. When Sesshomaru stepped into the room, he was taken aback at how organized it was. He picked up a green and white cloth.

"Hey, you have a peculiar kimono like the we-" Sesshomaru changed his words at a more-than-Sesshomaru-like glare. "I mean, _Kagome's_ kimono."

Miaera nodded. "I used to go to the same school as she does now. But now I go to Tokyo University." Sesshomaru wasn't sure what a University was, but it sounded important, and very sophisticated, so he jus marveled at how important his mate was. They heard a voice from below shouting for everyone to come to dinner, which shocked Sesshomaru, for he was used to a loud bell ringing telling everyone to come to dinner. Miaera's attitude brightened at the thought of having dinner at home after so long. Smiling, remembering their after dinner rituals on Saturday nights, she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and led him down the stairs.

Reaching the dinner table, Miaera thanked her mother for the food, kissed Gramps on the forehead, shocking him because he thought she was still gone, and she sat down. Sesshomaru walked through the door farther, just enough for Gramps to see him, and immediately regretted it. The old fart jumped up, pulling sacred sutras out of no where, and started throwing them at Sesshomaru. Bewildered, Sesshomaru just stood there, then, recovering, he pulled out his sword, and cut through the sacred sutras, then went after Gramps. Pushing the old man against the wall, he pulled out the other sutras from wherever it was that the old mad had gotten them, and destroyed them in his grasp.

Setting the man down, Sesshomaru looked around at an odd sound: laughter. He turned his head to Miaera, seeing her lying on the floor holding her sides she was laughing so hard, and Ms. Higurashi joined her in her hysterics. Glaring at them both, he then turned his head at a gasp from an unknown boy, and then the sound of running footsteps from Kagome to the boy.

"Sota, this is Lord Sesshomaru, he won't hurt you, unless you call him what Miaera tried to get gramps to call him before he entered the room." Kagome explained to the constantly brightening boy, which made Sesshomaru more aware of the child. Registering what Kagome had said, he looked at the old man. In his cold monotone, he asked the old man what he thought his name was. The old man whimpered before responding. "Lord Fluffy-Butt." Kagome answered for him.

Glaring at Miaera as she began laughing again, he sat down beside her. "Mate, this Sesshomaru doesn't find the horrid name funny." Miaera stared at him after he used the formality, after he had dropped it around her. She stared at her plate after he looked at the food, and away from her. The family prayed, and began passing the food around the table to those who had asked for that type of food. Miaera sat in shock as Sesshomaru put a lot of everything on his plate, covering every part of the plate. She watched as he took a bite of the rice, liked it, the teriyaki chicken, liking it, and then the teriyaki noodles, and liked those too.

Deciding to try even more of those three, he grabbed more from the bowls, and covered his plate even more. Before taking a bite of the food, he spotted his soup, and began drinking it down, chewing the food in it as it went into his mouth. Looking around to see if anyone was looking, and not seeing anyone doing that, he quickly filled his mouth full with food. Noticing the sudden quietness, he looked around again. Only Miaera was looking at him, thankfully, but everyone else was looking at the door as no one other than the Inuyasha came through the door.

"What the-? How did you get here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I went back to Edo, and sat on the well like I used to, and then Miroku ran into me, and pushed me through the well. I think it opened up again." Inuyasha responded, receiving a frozen slap across the face from Miaera. "What, wench, what did I do?"

"You had better hope that it doesn't close up again, or else I will have to take you back, and you will make me sooo weak that someone will have to carry me in order for me to go any where for the next three days after we leave!!" Miaera screamed. She smacked him hard again, then forced down into the seat. "Ugh, you have to sit and eat with us, its bad luck if you don't." so Inuyasha sat there and ate… and ate, and ate. Before Miaera even sat down, Inuyasha was on his third plate of food, and their table wasn't that big.

She stared back at Sesshomaru, noticing that there was less food on his plate, but also less of the water in his glass because there were no jalapeños in the bowl of spices in the middle of the table. Miaera looked at his face, snorting when she saw that it was pure red, and his eyes were panicking. He jumped up, draining the rest of the water in his glass and in the water pitcher. He ran to the refrigerator he had seen Ms. Higurashi pull the water out of it. and grabbed a coke.

"Um, Sesshomaru, I really don't think you want to do that, it will make it burn worse." Miaera cautioned. He didn't listen, though, and he tore the top off the can, not knowing how to open it regularly, and downed it all in one gulp. He took a fast breath as he began running back and forth between the kitchen and dining room walls, spitting fire from the peppers. "Sesshomaru, cool it! Stick your tongue out and I will cool it off!"

Sesshomaru stuck it out, whimpering at the air touching it, making it burn even more. Miaera pulled an ice cube out of the fridge, and came running up to him, placing it on his tongue. Calming a little bit, Sesshomaru took the cube from her, inspecting it before putting it on his tongue due to the burning coming back again. Miaera let out a small giggle, kissing him after the ice cube melted, and started laughing again as everyone left the table for the living room. The dishes were left to sit on the table until the games were over.

"Mother, mother, let's play twister first!" Sota screamed.

"No mother, lets play dance, dance revolution!!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Let's play deal or no deal?" Miaera asked, without excitement.

At her saying that game, everyone wanted to play it. Miaera went first because it was her idea. She didn't win the million dollars, but she did win $350, 000. Kagome went next, getting only $500, and Sota won the million dollars. He received a ticket from Ms. Higurashi, and they decided to let Inuyasha and Sesshomaru play.

"How does this re-mote thing work, Kagome? All I see is the pointing things, and a button that says 'enter.' What do I do?" Inuyasha asked, causing Kagome to roll her eyes, and take the remote away from him and operate it for him. she told him what to do, and he got a penny. "Ugh, here, Sesshomaru, it's your turn." Inuyasha said as he took the remote away from Kagome and threw it to Sesshomaru, who caught it, and looked just as confused as Inuyasha did when he got the remote. He handed it to Miaera, who explained it to him, and he won the million, like Sota did. He got a ticket like Sota, and stared at it like it was going to attack him. He asked what it was for.

"When we finish playing the games, the person with the most tickets gets to go on a shopping spree with $300, and take 2 other people with that amount of money as well. I've only won once, but its sooo much fun when you go shopping!" Miaera explained as she put in the 'Are you smarter than a 5th grader?" disk. The game came up, and they all began playing. Miaera was smarter than the fifth graders, Kagome wasn't; Sota wasn't, and neither was Inuyasha. Sesshomaru surprised them all when he was also proven to be smarter, even though he never took math in his home studies in the Feudal Era. They both received tickets, making Miaera's more competitive side kick in.

Laughing when Miaera was the only one who won dance, dance revolution. Sota and her both won the American Idol challenge, and Kagome won the pickle slicing challenge, but they had to take a break when Kagome cut her finger and got pickle juice in it on accident. A/N: I always thought she was a bit of a klutz!! Then they got out the last game: twister, Miaera's best.

"Miaera, right foot green!" Ms. Higurashi shouted, and Miaera put it there. "Sota, right hand yellow!" he moved it there. "Kagome, right foot blue!" She fell. "Kagome's out!" Kagome stood and walked off the mat angrily, muttering about how the game was impossible, and how Miaera cheated. "Sesshomaru, right foot green!" he placed his foot right behind Miaera's. "Inuyasha, left hand red!" He placed it there, falling purposely over to go sit beside Kagome. They all sighed at the obviously intended loss, and continued the game.

"Ugh… Eto…Miaera left foot blue!" She moved her foot so it was right above Sesshomaru's own foot. Sota realizing what she was doing, he smiled, and began focusing on not the pain in his lower region from doing the splits for 15 minutes, but on the flexibility techniques that Miaera had once taught him. The pain eased up and Sota smiled, staring at what his oldest sister was doing. He jumped when he heard his mother calling out the colors and the body parts moving again.

"Sesshomaru, left hand green!" He put it right beside Miaera's on the yellow dot. "Miaera, left hand red!" She reached under Sesshomaru to get her hand to the series of red dots. She shifted to a more comfortable position, but it put her head right underneath Sesshomaru's stomach; she stretched, yawning. "Oops, Sota, I forgot you! Sota, right hand blue!" Sota, stretching, and trying sooo hard to reach that spot, fell when he lost his balance on the only foot that he was standing on. They laughed as he landed on Sesshomaru's foot, causing the demon lord to stagger in his held position, and almost making him fall over.

He regained his balance, and he looked down at Miaera. "Mate, are you alright? I smell salt water; I believe that it is either tears, or sweat." Miaera looked at him, and shook her head.

"No, I smell it too, but its not me, nor you, so who could it be?" Miaera asked. Looking around, trying to see who was crying, she smelled another familiar scent: Tayo! Miaera looked around looking for him, wondering why he was there at her house and not in their on campus apartment. Seeing him, standing there with tears in his eyes. She asked him what was wrong.

"What's wrong, what do you mean what's wrong? Your there underneath some guy that just called you his mate, that's what's wrong! Are you cheating on me?" Tayo screamed.

"Tayo, I'm not dating you, and you know it! Why are you trying to start something out of nothing?" Miaera wondered, unable to continue when Sesshomaru purposely dropped on her, knocking the breath out of her as she hit the floor. He stood up, muttering that he lost, and walked out of the room in all his stiff-glory. "Sesshomaru, wait, no!"

"Sesshomaru is his name then, huh? Yeah, 'perfect killer' doesn't sound very romantic. Leave him and come back home, you've been gone for days!" Tayo yelled at her back as she ran after Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, STOP!" Miaera yelled at his back as she left the house chasing after him. He kept on moving away from her, ignoring the words she was screaming at his back. "Sesshomaru, please stop, let me explain! Would you just listen to me?" Sesshomaru continued to ignore her. "Sesshy!!! Ugh, don't make me say it!!!" Still ignoring her, he went faster. Miaera stopped in her tracks, and screamed at the top of her lungs, "LORD FLUFFY-ASS-SAMA!!!!" He stopped, but his anger at being called Sesshy, and Lord Fluffy-ass got the better of him as he turned and before Miaera knew it, his Hand was around her throat. She squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp, but gave up.

"Wench, I told you never to call me that!" Miaera's eyes widened in shock at being called wench by her mate. "So, you were married, weren't you? And you are married to him? I should have known that you were lying, and I should have known that!" Sesshomaru screamed that, but then quickly recovered and went back to his cold, emotionless voice. "Miaera, you will take me back to my era tomorrow, and you will return back to your time if the well doesn't work tomorrow. If it does work, then I will travel through the well, so you can have your good time with your _husband._"

Miaera almost protested, but at a look from Sesshomaru, she stared at the ground and let only one tear drop. It was gone within a matter of seconds, wiped away by Sesshomaru. "Ugh, would you make up your mind already? Do you love me, or are you're purely pissed that you don't want anything to do with me? I can't stand this confusion, and the pain is killing me, so would you please put me down so I can go cry away from you?" Miaera screamed, releasing more tears from her eyes. Gasping, he released her, none too gently, and she sat on the ground for a moment, holding her knees, waiting for his response to at least one of her questions.

"Miaera, why are you doing this to me? I can't stand the thought of sharing what's mine, though you shall have no problem sharing me, and you will understand that. There is no way that I know of to undo the mating ritual, so after you take me back to my time and you rest, you will come home with Kagome and Inuyasha on the normal day, as planned. Then, after you return them to their places in my time, you will return to my palace. We will continue as if nothing happened, but you will not be allowed to return home." Miaera gasped at what he had said. Not return home, how could she do that? Spring break is going to end soon, and then she would have to be back at school, working on being a doctor. But she loves Sesshomaru, so maybe she could make a deal with him.

"Sesshomaru, I'm still going to the university, and I really want to finish class. Please let me finish collage?" Miaera begged him, still sitting on the ground hugging her knees.

He considered her plea for a moment, and then shook his head. "No, if you do, then you will be around that boy again, and you might defy me again."

Miaera decided to try again. "Sesshomaru, what if I don't stay in my apartment that I share with him and 2 other girls, but here, at my house? And you can stay here, in my era, school is almost over. It'll only be 2 more months, so, just please let me graduate! I've wanted to be a doctor ever since I was 6, when Kagome was born and almost died. Please, Sesshomaru, I'm begging you!"

He stayed quiet for a few moments, and Miaera began staring at the ground, thinking the worst: that he would say no, and that he would drag her back if he had to. Yet, when he began to speak again, it was so considerate, almost having her think he cared for her more than she thought. "Alright, but I will follow you to and from the university. If he so much as looks at you in a way I don't like, I will kill him before he can say 'what?'" she nodded, looking up at him, smiling, and kissing him, almost forgetting what had recently happened. He kissed her back, and held her tight.

"I knew he was lying, I could tell it from his voice, and his scent, they both changed as he kept talking. I knew it, but I wondered if he really did like you, and if you liked him too." Sesshomaru said, causing Miaera to look up from his chest.

"At one point in time, I did, and his feelings were mutual. But then he hurt me in a way that no one ever should: he hit me. I lost those feelings for him, and he lost 4 teeth, and yet he still tried to make me his." Miaera responded, making Sesshomaru's blood boil. He asked if Tayo had hurt her. She nodded, "But I got him back, and I got him real good. I even wrote a song about it."

"Well, when we get back to the house and I kick Tayo's butt, how bout you play that guitar the Villagers gave you and sing it to me?" Miaera nodded at the request, and they traveled back to the house, Sesshomaru carrying her up the hundreds of stairs. They stepped in the door, and Tayo came running up to Sesshomaru, trying attack him. Sesshomaru grabbed his foot, and stared at him in the eyes. "Bad mistake, Tayo, you hurt her awhile ago, and now I will get even more revenge than she did." And Sesshomaru continued his own assault and almost killed they guy, before having Miaera lead him back to her room.

"I love music, and I love to write songs, but this one's kinda sketchy, so don't laugh." Sesshomaru nodded, and she picked up the guitar, and began to play. A/N: This song does not belong to me, I did not writ it. It is from Miranda Lambert, and it is called 'Gunpowder and Lead.' Just thought you ought to know.

"_Country road 233under my feet, _

_Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me_

_I've got two miles till he makes bail, _

_And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell, _

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun, _

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette, _

_He wants a fight well now he's got one, _

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet, _

_Slap my face and shake me like a rag doll, _

_Don't that sound like a real man? _

_I'm going to show him what little girls are made of, _

_Gunpowder and Lead!_

_Well it's half pass ten, another 6 pack in, _

_And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind, _

_He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies, _

_He don't know what's waiting here this time, _

_Hey, I'm goin' home gonna load my shotgun, _

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette, _

_He wants a fight, well now he's got one,_

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet, _

_Slap my face and he shake me like a rag doll, _

_Don't that sound like a real man?_

_I'm going to show him what little girls are made of, _

_Gunpowder and Lead!_

_His fist is big but my gun's bigger, _

_He'll find out when I pull the trigger, _

_I'm goin' home gonna load my shotgun, _

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette, _

_He wants a fight, well now he's got one,_

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet, _

_Slap my face and he shake me like a rag doll, _

_Don't that sound like a real man?_

_I'm going to show him what little girls are made of, _

_Gunpowder and, Gunpowder and Lead!_

_Gunpowder and lead, yeah, yeah_

Miaera finished up the song, and looked at Sesshomaru. He nodded, saying how he understood why she made a song out of her experience. She nodded as she changed think her pajamas, barely making it all the way in them before she was almost asleep in her bed. Sesshomaru came around and laid down in the bed with her, whispering to her. "Miaera, I will never hurt you like he did, never again, I promise." Miaera nodded, and fell into a deep sleep, with her head on his chest, and his arms around her. "I'm so sorry I almost choked you, and that I ever threatened you."


	9. school shockers

Melting the Iron Heart

Disclaimer: no, I have ye to begin my rule over the world, my armada is, well, small. We are very enthusiastic, but I don't think that 15 peace makers and 2 wanna-be geniuses can take on all of the world's army. Lol, j/k!!!

**A/N:** **Ok guys, I would like to thank the following people for the reviews that I do have: from previous chapters before chapter 7 and chapter 7  
maire 53, ****Chrysolite Heart****But I really want to thank Maire 53, they are working overtime!! I have reviews and they set me to their story alert, and though that may not seem like much to you guys, it's a lot to me, and I made my day. Thank you to you both!!**

**On with the story!!!**

Feeling rather warm, and sick to her stomach, Miaera awoke to find herself cuddled into a tree outside her room in Sesshomaru's arms. Smiling, she tried to wriggle out of his grasp without waking him, but failing to do so, considering he had been watching her while she had slept for the past ten minutes, only pretending to be asleep when he felt her start to wake.

"Mate, lie still, and go back to sleep; the sun has only just risen." Sesshomaru said, pulling her tighter. There was sap from the tree on Sesshomaru's kimono, and he had pulled her nose right into it without knowing. Oh, it smelled sooo foul, and she struggled to get away as it made her more nauseous. Needing a bathroom immediately, and seeing no other way, she pushed away, and hurried through her window to the bathroom right across the hall. Unfortunately, Kagome was in the shower, preparing for school; today was Kagome's last day of high school. Beating on the locked door, Miaera gave up hope of that bathroom, and ran to her mom's, where she was in the bathtub, taking a bubble bath till Kagome got out of the shower and it was time to cook breakfast.

Miaera closed the curtain around the tub, blocking her from her mother's view, but more importantly, her mother from Miaera's view. She opened the toilet, and barfed up all she had eaten for supper last night and some leaf pieces that must have fallen into her open mouth in the night. She felt her hair move as someone grabbed it from her face, and finished her business with the toilet. Standing after wiping her mouth with a warm washcloth that some unknown person had given her, she turned and stood shocked as Sesshomaru put the washcloth into the sink.

"That is the weirdest thing I've ever seen, it shoots water out of its mouth, so it must be dangerous, stay away from it." Miaera sighed as Sesshomaru broke the moment. She walked over to the sink, turned the faucet, and washed her hands, receiving a glare through the mirror from Sesshomaru. "Miaera, what is behind that curtain, is it another demon?" Sesshomaru asked as he almost looked behind the curtain Miaera had hidden her mother behind.

"Sesshomaru, if you look behind that curtain, you won't like want you see, and I will be very mad." Miaera said threateningly. He walked away from it and back to her, and asked her what was behind it. "My mother, and we will both kill you if you looked now, or before." Miaera held his hand as she left the bathroom, yelling to her mom that she would make breakfast before she had to go to class.

When they reached the kitchen, what they found was a complete mess. There was food all over the counters, drinks littered the table, water marks were all over the walls from the drinks, and flower was everywhere. Crossing over to the other side of the counter, they found a very only in underwear Inuyasha and a worse Sota, sleeping on the floor, covered in unmentionables. Sighing after not being able to get the boys awake to clean up the mess, Miaera shot fire out of both her hands, and lit the boy's butts on fire. They were up the moment they either smelled something coking, or when they felt the burn, in a bad way.

Screaming, Inuyasha ran to the water and flower filled sink and sat in the water. Sota, however, ran in circles screaming, "My butts on fire, my butts on fire!!! Help, help my poor butt!! Oh no, my poor butt, my poor butt is on fire!!! INUYASHA, HELP!!!!" so after cooling his own butt off, Inuyasha put Sota in the sink, and laughed as the child sighed at the cool water meeting his burning butt. Turning at an even louder laughter, he saw Miaera standing there with Sesshomaru. Miaera was the one laughing, while Sesshomaru was shaking his head at his younger brother, mumbling words only the three demons could hear.

"Inuyasha, how dare you disrespect your host's home? Clean up the mess, and I will be back in five minutes expecting it to be clean. How disrespectful, and embarrassing. Even as a hanyou, I thought you knew some kind of manners, and the law of hospitality. A/N: I got that from while we were reading The Odyssey in English class, and if you don't know what it is, just tell me, and ill tell you guys next chapter, kay?" Sesshomaru walked out of the room, and Inuyasha immediately set to cleaning, remembering the words that Kagome had told him the night before.

_Flashback:_

"_Inuyasha, with Miaera being my sister and mater to Sesshomaru, being your half-brother, you have got to stop being so difficult with him. I mean, he can't hate hanyou's too bad, considering he's mated to Miaera, so maybe he can learn to at least get along with you, and you're to get along with him. Please? Do it for me and Miaera, please? Think about it, you will be an Uncle Inuyasha soon, and I bet you would feel so horrid if you couldn't see the little one, wouldn't you?" Kagome asked him while lying on the couch with him, watching the TV, or strange box, as Inuyasha calls it. _

"_Alright, Kagome, but only cause you asked me too, and because I like that sound, you know, or Uncle Inuyasha, or maybe Uncle Yasha?" Inuyasha looked down as Kagome nodded, and he breathing became slower, more drawn out. Picking her up to take her to bed, he felt kinda hungry, and decide to make some food after he had laid Kagome down. Smiling, he walked back down the steps with an also hungry Sota at his side. _

_End Flashback._

"Inuyasha, wow, the kitchen looks beautiful, better than when I clean it!" Miaera squealed with delight. She began walking around the room, gathering ingredients for her famous egg slop. It had eggs, ham, fried turkey, sausage, and cheese Hey! That's my recipe!. After handing it out onto plates, Miaera placed each of the plated on a spot at the table, then the silverware, and called everyone down. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came first, being as they were in the dining room, getting acquainted with Buyo, Kagome's cat. Then came Kagome in her housecoat, Sota, in his pajamas, and last, and latest, their mom, still wearing suds as she stuck her plate into the microwave, and going to finish her shower.

Kagome, Sota, and Miaera dug right into the egg slop, while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru eyed it suspiciously, as if it were going to walk off of their plates. "Miaera, I don't believe it's safe to eat, if I were you, I'd put your chopsticks down before you get sick again."

"And if I were you, Sesshomaru, I would pick up my chopsticks and eat my egg slop before my mate got too angry." Miaera countered, putting a glare on her face that was worthy of Sesshomaru, and pushed his plate closer to him, and stuffing food into his mouth.

"Miferid!! Fry frid uo do fat? Mow I'm contanoatefed!" Sesshomaru said mouth full of egg slop. You must know, that was not easy to do, I had to have Kat stuff her face with my egg slop and say Miaera! Why did you do that? Not I'm contaminated!" lol, mom was laughing at us the whole time..

He began tasting the food, then chewing the food, and then he swallowed, and went back for more. Inuyasha, interested in what made his brother stuff his face, tried it as well, and ended up doing the exact same this Sesshomaru was doing. Sighing after a look at the clock, she stood, and put her plate in the sink and washed it off. She announced she was going to school, and Sesshomaru stood, ready to leave with her. He reminded her it was part of the deal when she began to protest.

Realizing she wouldn't make it in her car, or on foot, she got down on her knees and begged Sesshomaru to allow her to ride on his back so she could get to the school on time. "Stand, mate, there is no need to beg for something that is custom for mates. I shall carry you; it is more traditional than riding on my back like Kagome does with my worthless half demon for a brother."

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is trying so hard to get you to get along with him, maybe even like him! Why won't you at least give him the chance to be closer to you, maybe you two could even be brothers, shock at the thought!" Miaera said, making Sesshomaru smirk at her smart ass remark.

"Alright, Miaera, come into my arms now, and I will take you to your school." Sesshomaru said. He watched, amazed, as Miaera made a light come out of her hands, and it floated right in front of Sesshomaru. Though it was morning, and the sun was bright, this small light was brighter, and he could see it better than he could see Miaera.

"Sesshomaru, this light will guide you to my school; it won't send you one wrong way. But be careful, don't lose track of it, because I can't make another one till I absorb that one. It holds a lot of power, so be careful, and don't touch it or else you will be shocked beyond pain. Okay?" Miaera said as she curled into his arms, slowly falling asleep. "I'm exhausted, and I need to sleep before I get to school, so wake me when the light dims almost to where you can't see it anymore, okay?" Sesshomaru nodded, and they took off, Sesshomaru following the small light, and Miaera sleeping in his arms.

"The light is fading, mate, I believe you told me to wake you then?" Sesshomaru said as he shook Miaera gently to wake her up. She nodded, sitting up in Sesshomaru's arms.

She pointed at a huge building, indicating exactly where she went to school. "You see where the car lines begin? Drop me there; I will walk the rest of the way." Sesshomaru nodded, and he landed, and stood there, staring at her as she began to walk off. He followed her, close behind, unnoticed by Miaera. "Saya, Komi, hey, over here!" Miaera screamed as she ran over to her friends, Sesshomaru following suit, noticing Miaera cover her rounding stomach with her jacket as she did.

"What? Oh, hey Mia, what's up? Eto…. Who's the guy following you?" the black haired, purple eyed one said.

"Saya, what are you talking about?" Miaera said as she turned around and looked to see Sesshomaru standing there. "Sesshomaru, why are you still following me?"

"Oh, so Sesshomaru is his name, huh? Whoa, check out that hottie Komi!" Saya said, loud enough for Komi and the group of girls passing by could hear. Immediately, Miaera's friends, and the girl group were surrounding Sesshomaru, and pushing Miaera away.

"What the-? Why are you guys all over my husband?!" Miaera screamed. They backed off, but only slightly, so as to let her through.

"Husband? Mia, you never told that you were even dating anybody, much less me getting a wedding invitation!" Komi said, grasping her friend's arms. Miaera walked to the crowd, and hugged Sesshomaru, feeling him relax at her touch.

"That's because I was worried that if you guys saw him, you might convince me not to be with him, because I know how you guys are with guys and weapons. Plus, my mother didn't even know about the wedding till we got back. Kagome and her man saw us married," Miaera quickly lied, and Sesshomaru watched as both Saya and Komi nodded their heads hysterically, but hearing them both mutter that they were sorry that he wasn't their husband. "We are planning a wedding with the whole family in a little while; we just want me to get through college first."

"Oh, yeah, I guess that does make sense." Komi gasped as Miaera's jacket flew open. "Mia, wow, are you pregnant, or did you just eat 2 boxes too mane of Twinkies?" Miaera winced as Komi and Saya both began rubbing her stomach.

"Guys, why are you touching me?" Both girls backed off, and glanced at each other.

"Oh, so I guess that it was too many Twinkies?" Saya said, as she looked her friend up and down. "No baby, just fat? If so, are you just going to continue to get 'fatter' for the next few months?"

Miaera sighed, and hugged her friends. "No, I am pregnant, not fat, but thanks for the compliment. And neither of you better start begging me into having you being the child's godmother, got it?" Both girls nodded, and then asked her who it would be. "Higurashi Kagome. Do you want to know something else awesome?" The girls nodded. "It's TWINS!!!!!!!" Miaera yelled, causing both Sesshomaru and the group of girls to wince. "I'm not really sure what they are, and I don't want to know till they come out, so it's a surprise for everyone!"

The bell rang, and the girls winced, yet again, and ran off to their classes. Sesshomaru watching Miaera through the windows. Tayo was in Miaera's first college class, and kept bugging her, until Saya asked her when the baby was due. Sesshomaru also threatened Tayo in transition between their first class and their second.

Walking home with Saya, Komi, and Sesshomaru, they talked about baby names, baby clothes, baby showers, and hair. For baby names, they came up with many names, but only one for a girl that Miaera liked: Taisho Mitsuki. Miaera wasn't sure (and neither am I) of what to tell the girls of his last name, but Sesshomaru went with it.

By the time that Miaera and the others had reached the millions of steps leading to the shrine, they had even come up with a boy's name: Taisho Takuto. Even Sesshomaru seemed to like both of those names. He certainly was in a better mood than he had been all day as they ran up the steps, well, Sesshomaru ran, he carried Miaera against her will up the steps for the child's sake.

**A/N: okay guys I'm really sorry that it's a short chapter, but it's really late at night, and I need my sleep. I have school tomorrow, and I'm running low on ideas, so, send me some, and you never know, I might end up putting it in here!! So, anyway, I'll be away from my computer for awhile, so, I'm expecting Reviews if you want me to continue with the story. I'm only asking for 5, okay? That's all I want. Heck, even if u tell me I suck as a writer, I'll still update because I know your just trying to help me get better, or cause I put all my emotions into my writing. So, Review, and I really don't care what it says, as long as you review. **


	10. HE'S GONE, AND HE's GOOD!

Melting the Iron Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters, only Miaera, Sakura, their dad, Tayo, and their friends. Thank you for reading this long disclaimer, cookies for you!!!

A/N: I would like to give imaginary cookies to the following VIP people: Rosilina84, Maire 53, and Chrysolite Heart, each of which has posted reviews, and very encouraging ones at that. Cookies, and even cake and ice cream to you each!!! Hahaha. On with the story!!!

"Sesshomaru, good Kami, would you put me down now?! We are in the house, and in the living room, for Kami's sake! Put. Me. Down!" Miaera screamed, and sighed as Sesshomaru continued to carry her to her bedroom.

"No, you walked a lot today, and stressed yourself a lot, you will rest, whether you want to or not, mate. Now, shush up, lie down, and sleep." Sesshomaru said as he laid her in her bed. Miaera smiled as he did so, loving the way he was worrying about her, hoping she could get a foot massage out of the deal, but her face fell when he began to walk out of her room.

"Sesshomaru, where are you going? I was hoping you were going to lay with me, and help me sleep." Miaera said, sounding like a begging child, sitting up in her bed.

"No, I'm not; I have things to attend to." Sesshomaru looked back at her and smirked at her, wishing she didn't have to learn the lesson he must teach her. "Miaera, you must learn to sleep well by yourself, for I will not always be there beside you, helping you sleep. There may even be a day that I will never be there, after dying nobly in battle at the hands of another Lord. You must get back into your old sleeping habit, and to help you, I'm going back early. Today, through the well, for it still works." Miaera pulled her pillow close to her and laid back down.

"No your not, I know you won't, your just saying that to try to get me to rest. Fine, I'll rest, okay? I'll see you at dinner; wake me when it's finished, kay, love?" Sesshomaru frowned in disbelief at her not believing him, and walked out the room, not responding. Miaera rolled over onto her side, and pulled Buyo up onto the bed with her, and they both slept.

"Mia, Mia, wake up! C'mon, Miaera, get up, it's time for supper, and Mom made Teriyaki Chicken, seasoned rice, fried vegetables, shrimp, noodles, and miso soup, all our favorites!!!!" Someone yelled into Miaera's ear.

"Umm, Kagome? Could you not yell in my ear? It's kinda sensitive, dearest sister." Miaera said, sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I thought that you told Sesshomaru to wake you up, but considering he went back, I thought I'd better do it." Kagome said, sitting beside Miaera on the bed. Miaera sat up as fast as Kagome talks, and pushed her sister into the floor, sitting on top of her legs.

"What do you mean he went back? He really was serious!?" Miaera screamed, the covered her mouth, stood, and ran for the bathroom. She moaned as she walked back to her room. "Ugh, too much movement in such a little amount of time, ugh!"

"Oh, so you didn't believe him when he told you that? Yeah, he warned me that you probably wouldn't have believed him. I was shocked when he talked to me, he never talks to me! Man, Miaera, how in the world did you fall in love with the human ice cube, and have those feelings returned from him?" Kagome blabbed, like usual, on and on.

"Kag, shut up, and let's go to dinner, kay? I'm starving, and I really need to talk to mom." Miaera covered Kagome's mouth, and pulled her down the steps to the kitchen. Everyone was seated there at the table, excluding Sesshomaru, and looked up when the girls came down the steps.

"Miaera, you wench, why are you covering my mate's mouth and pulling her arm, I bet your hurting her! Let go of her immediately, or else I will use Tetsuaiga on you!" Inuyasha screamed, unsheathing his sword.

Miaera took her hands off Kagome, and held them out, mumbling the words "Winds of the thief!" Everyone watched, laughing Excluding Inuyasha as Tetsuaiga flew over into Miaera's hands. She pulled out the sword, much to Inuyasha's dismay, and it grew just like if it were in Inuyasha's grasp. Kagome wasn't too surprised, considering she still thought that Miaera was a half demon, but Inuyasha demanded an answer.

"How can you touch it without it hurting you?" Inuyasha demanded, jumping up.

"Duh, Inuyasha, she's a half demon!" Kagome yelled, laughing at his stupidity she thought he had.

"No she's not; she's a full demon, Kagome, just like Sesshomaru. Can't you smell it, or even sense it?" Inuyasha said as he ran over to Kagome, and directed her over to Miaera, and pushed her head to where she would smell Miaera mainly. Kagome stopped laughing, smelled Miaera, then ran out of Inuyasha's grasp to the chopstick drawer, and pulled out a dulled cooking knife. She infused her priestess powers into it, and began to advance on Miaera. Miaera didn't move.

Kagome's tears rolled down her face, and she put the infused knife to Miaera's throat. "Why didn't you tell me, I thought I was your sister, you could have told me that much! Sisters tell each other these things!" she turned on their mother. "Or am I the one that wasn't originally in the family, and you are a demon?"

"Kagome, calm down, now, before I ground you and listen to reason!" Ms. Higurashi said, and Kagome sat on the ground and threw the knife across the room, it landing in a wall. "Now, Miaera is a full demon, and not really your sister by blood, but by adoption, but still your sister. I'm not a demon, but very close. I have demon heritage, but it stopped showing up after many of my family's half demon's either mated with a human, causing their child to have less demon blood than its half breed parent, or they were killed by demon slayer. This, by my guess, is why your switch to a half-demon wasn't as painful as it would have been to someone that was all mortal, without any trace of demon blood in their heritage or bloodstream." Kagome appeared to have understood, and stood up, and hugged Miaera, telling her she was sorry repeatedly.

Inuyasha and Kagome both stiffened at a presence that neither had felt in this time, but not meaning much for Kagome considering she had never been in her own era as a half-demon before. Inuyasha growled, "Naraku!" Miaera put her hand on both Kagome and Inuyasha's shoulders.

"It's not exactly the one you think, Kag, it's our uncle. This one is the good one." Kagome nodded at her sister's words, and helped restrain Inuyasha from attacking the good guy.

"Miaera, this isn't going to work, we are never going to match his strength. At least he doesn't have his sword." Kagome said as she tried harder to keep him on the ground, and not attacking the man walking through the door with their cousins beside him. "Ugh, OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!" Kagome said it many times to keep him in the ground so she could go say hi.

"Umm, Mia, Kag, is this a bad time?" Their uncle Naraku asked. They shook their heads, and Miaera put her fingers on his temple to help him remember Inuyasha from the past. "Oh, him, yeah, I'll bet he's not too happy with me for killing his brother's mistress, I understand that he had only just gotten close to his brother and his brother had cared for the mistress a lot, more than he cared for his mate." Naraku said. "Kanna, go calm him down with your calming mists." The young girl who looked about 20 years old nodded and went to him.

Inuyasha was instantly sedated and looked up, groggily at Kagome. "We will fight about this later, till then, help me to the couch, Kagome." Kagome laughed and went to help him into the living room. "I bet that you are going to make me listen 'because I have no other choice, huh?" Kagome and the others nodded and sat across from him. Naraku sat farthest away from him.

"I was utterly evil back then, I will not deny it, Inuyasha, and I am sorry for the pain I caused you. But if you think about it, I also saved you. If it hadn't been for me tricking you and Kikyo, then you wouldn't have ended up my niece, Kagome here, you would have ended up with a human that wanted you to be human, and both of you would eventually die. Kagome, however, would live longer than humans, not dying until her heart broke, as long as she was passed the normal survival rate for humans." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand, and stared into her eyes, both shocked at these words telling them things they did not yet know till then.

"I almost killed all of you, and I almost eliminated every village in my path after you made that wish. Almost. I was about to attack a village of mainly women and children, a few men here and there, when I was wounded by a knife thrown at me by one of the village protectors, and hit me right in the shoulder, just above my heart, which I still could not be rid of. I fell down through the air, landing on a branch that an old woman was in, reaching for fruit up higher in the tree that had not yet been touched by the creepy crawlies, as Kanna call them. I'll tell you what; she jumped higher than I had ever flown. All I had time to mutter was a small help before I had passed out."

Inuyasha still looked confused, and at seeing this, Miaera jumped up and put one finger on her left hand on Inuyasha's temple, and one finger on her right hand on Uncle Naraku's temple, causing a bridge between their demonic auroras, and making them able to see the other's memories.

**Flashback: **

"_H-help…" Naraku muttered as he fell into unconsciousness, and the woman, not knowing who or what he was, helped him off the branch. Having only the demonic power of speed and strength, she got hi into the village quickly without anyone noticing. She and her teenage daughter helped lay him down on their straw bed and attempted to heal him with herbs and ointments they had gotten from a priestess named Kagome for their wounded. _

"_Mother, do you think that this man will make it through the night?" The girl asked the old woman. _

"_I'm not sure, Kominichi, but if he does, he will survive it. He has lost a lot of blood, and the knife only just missed his right ventricle, which would have killed him had it gotten him there." Kominichi nodded, understanding what to do about his injuries. "Kominichi, fetch me the herbs that we don't already have that we need for his injury, and retrieve the visiting priestess, Kikyo, alright?" the teen nodded, and then she ran off to find Kikyo and the medicinal herbs. _

"_Lady Kikyo, Lady Kikyo, where are you?" She yelled, running through the village, until she finally came upon her walking through the flower garden behind the richest family's home. "Your healing abilities and kind heartedness are much needed in my home. We have a wounded guest, and we would very appreciate it if you would help him. We have the medicinal herbs needed for you!" _

"_Tell me, what is your name?" Kikyo asked. _

"_Kominichi!" the teen yelled._

"_Very well, lead me to your home." Kikyo followed quickly as the teen all but ran back to her home, stopping only to pick the herbs that they needed. Approaching the house, Kominichi began yelling to her mother to tell her they were there. Walking through the doorway, Kikyo looked at the figure almost completely covered in blankets, except his wound, and his face. _

_Not caring what he looked like, Kikyo began to heal him with the herbs and her priestess powers combined, then applying pressure to the now smaller wound, thanks to her abilities, to stop the bleeding entirely. _

"_Who is this man, where did you find him?" Kikyo asked, finally looking at his face, and realizing who he was. She took her hands off his shoulder, where his wound once was. _

"_Well, I was picking some fruit off the trees in the forest, when e landed on the exact tree branch that I was on. He scared me a bit, and I jumped, thinking he was a demon, but then he muttered 'Help me!' and I determined that demons don't ask for help, so he must be human." The old woman muttered to Kikyo. Kikyo nodded and asked them to step out so as to check for other wounds. As they left, she heard the teen mutter something about her daughter and husband and needing to find them. _

_Kikyo waited till she could hear neither their steps nor their words before she tried to wake him up in a highly painful way: kicking him. She kicked him many times before he woke up; cursing like a sailor that someone was trying to kill him. _

"_Naraku, why have you come to this village? You are vulnerable here, as well as everywhere else now that the jewel of four souls is gone. Do you wish to die?" Kikyo demanded of the bewildered demon. _

"_Kikyo, why did you bring me here, why did you heal me?" _

"_Answer me first."_

"_I was wounded flying over the village, and then I fell, scaring the living day lights out of some old woman. I know I am vulnerable, but my anger deceives me, if you must know, and the demons want to gain more power, as well as I." Naraku said, blurting as he usually does to people, not really registering in his mind that they could use the information that he blurts against him. _

"_I will not hesitate to kill you Naraku, know that for a face, and never forget it. I beg you to give me a reason to, and I will. Neither of us is leaving this village till their other is dead, or unless you behave for me to trust you with letting you go, alright? Know that, and maybe you will leave with something more than you expected, if you do leave." Kikyo threatened._

End Flashback.

"So after that, Kikyo always watched me, so I behaved till she trusted, but I also became close with the family that had taken me in, I even learned to love them. As the teenage girl's daughter grew, but the others never changed, I learned their secret about their demon blood. Kagome, Miaera, your mother is the teenager's daughter, and my wife is the oldest of her daughters, the one she was talking about to her mother. The day I made Kaya my mate, I also gave Kanna and Kagura their hearts, so I no longer held them, and I surrendered Kohaku to your group. I became soft with Kaya's love, and I have no idea how she did it, but I am ever so grateful." Naraku said, finishing the story Miaera couldn't finish with her powers, she was getting tired.

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update, but I had to work out some issues with my summer job paperwork, and I had a lot of homework, blame my algebra teacher, she's the devil, lol. So, as I said before, I'm running low on ideas, I have major writers block. If you guys give me some ideas, then they might end up in my story, you will get internet cookies, and I'll tell everyone that it was you who came up with the idea. Ya'll keep in mind, I wanna finish this story before summer break starts, or else ya'll ain't gonna hear anything about this story till school starts again. Sorry, but give me ideas, but I'm going to stick to my ending, which I have written down on a piece of paper, AVIP: A Very Important Paper!!!! Hahaha, so give me some ideas, kay??**


	11. a death an a sacrifice!

Melting the Iron Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of the other original characters, only the unfamiliar characters, Kay?

**A/N: I owe the awesome idea for this chapter to seshysgodestris. ARIGATOU!**

**On with the story!**

Miaera came down the steps after taking a nap with an empty duffel bag in her arms. "Alright everyone, pack up, we are going back to the feudal era in 2 hours, and I expect everyone to be packed and ready by then, got it?" everyone nodded, even Sota for some reason, so Miaera flashed him a wondering look. "Mom, you are in charge of making some food for when we get there. Kagome, you are to pack to pills for our babies, and the food mom makes and whatever food you think we need-"

"NINJA FOOD!" Inuyasha shouted, receiving a glare from Miaera and a 'sit' from Kagome. Kagome nodded to Miaera to tell her to continue. 

"Anyway, Inuyasha you need to go to the attic, under the third squeaky floor board after you enter the doorway, there is a huge stash of weapons. Collect a lot of the knives, sutras, and scrolls that you can find. There will soon be a battle in the Feudal Era, and we need to prepare, so pick nicely. Buyo, STOP GETTING INTO MY BAG AND IN MY CLOSET!" Miaera screamed at the petrified cat, causing it to run into the other room, and hide. Everyone nodded and started on their jobs.

"What are you doing, Miaera?" Sota asked.

"Come with me, I'm gonna need your help, okay? But what we do, you must not tell a soul, got it?" 

"Yeah!" 

Sota followed her out the door into the shed, and immediately recoiled when he saw what she got out: an enchanted necklace, a very important possession of Grandpa's.

"Miaera, what are you doing with that, Grandpa said never to touch it."

"I know, but he told me why he never wanted us to touch it: because it was enchanted by a witch in the feudal era. He said that if it came in contact with one of our blood, then the wearer would be able to talk to the person that put their blood on it, and the blood person could talk back. Sota, if I need something from this time, then I need to make it fast, so I'm going to have to tell you what I need. You are going to wear it, and you need to contact me in emergencies, or when you are wondering if I need anything, got it?" 

Sota nodded, and tried to take the necklace from her. "No, I have to put a drop of blood on there so you can talk to me, and hear me." Miaera took out a knife and put a cut on her arm, and put the necklace to the wound. As soon as the blood touched the diamond necklace, the diamond turned a deep ruby. 

"Remember; only use this when you think I need something, or in an emergency." Sota nodded again. "Okay, don't show anyone that you have that necklace, or else some questions will be asked and people might wonder why you are wearing a ruby necklace." Miaera pulled Sota out of the shed, not waiting for the boy's response. "Hurry, it's almost time for us to leave; we need to get to the living room to check everything that everyone packed."

Walking into the house, Sota and Miaera were immediately bombarded with questions regarding where they were. Miaera deflected all the questions with a simple answer: that she needed to explain some stuff to Sota, and ask a favor. Kagome almost asked what the favor was, but after a look from Miaera, she knew Miaera would probably tell her later, when the favor came into effect. 

"Alright everyone, show me what you've gotten so far?" Miaera yelled for everyone in the house to hear. 

"I've got rice rolls, ramen, snacks, prenatal pills, vitamins, and many, many other instant foods, like spaghetti, and I've also gotten rice. There are even sweets for Shippo to feed on for a full year." Kagome said, pulling the things out of her bag.

"I've gotten all the knives, sutras, and scrolls that weren't used nor broken." Inuyasha said. 

"Good, alright everyone, time to go!" Kagome took Miaera's hand, and Inuyasha prepared to, but Miaera jerked it away from him. "No you are using the well, it still works. I really don't feel like being exhausted by the time we get back to the Feudal Era. Alright, so the moment that you get out of the well, start thinking about Kagome and I, so I don't have to use up so much energy and power."

"Feh." Inuyasha walked out the room to the well house.

"Mia, Kag, I'll see you when you get back, kay? Don't forget about Kanna's birthday party next month, or else she won't ever forgive you." Uncle Naraku said, giving the girls a hug. They nodded. He clutched his temples, rubbing them, face contorted in agony.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, just my memory from long ago coming back to me." He said, the girls nodding at him. 

"Alright, c'mon Kagome, we got to go before Inuyasha becomes more impatient than usual." Miaera said, letting go of their uncle. Kagome took Miaera's hand, again, and the white ring formed around them, enveloped them, and next thing they knew, they were in two places at once, but because they weren't n transition between times, they could breathe and talk. 

"Miaera, what's happening?" 

"It's just from where two people are thinking about one of us. I wasn't thinking about a destination in this time, only the time, so we ended up in the places that the two people are thinking about us."

"Who else is thinking about us, other than Inuyasha?" 

"Well, that room is intricately designed, satin and silk beddings, so they are most likely rich, or noble. Um… most likely Sesshomaru, or Rin."

"Oh, yeah, I could imagine your mate thinking about you." They listened to the noises coming from the room they were examining. "Hmm… sounds like moans, you don't think…?" 

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." Inuyasha's forest disappeared, and they were in the room. Listening closely, Kagome's suspicions, and Miaera's fears were confirmed. This is what they heard. 

"Oh, Sesshomaru, you are so good. Oh, that mate of yours, the poor girl! She's pregnant and away to visit her family, so she has to miss out on your awesome-oh!" a feminine voice said. 

"Hush, Saia, someone's in the room." Sesshomaru said. Miaera burst into Sesshomaru's private bathing room. 

"You think, bastard, that just because I am away for a few days means that you can have sex with some…some… whore!" Miaera shouted, pulling Sesshomaru off the woman, and then smacked the woman across the face. 

"Miaera, calm down now, I demand it. Act with some dignity, mate!" Sesshomaru screamed.

"Yes, Lady of the Western Lands, please calm down." The woman, Saia, said, then received another slap from Miaera. 

"Shut up, bitch, I'm talking to my mate right now, and I will handle you later!" Miaera turned to the naked Sesshomaru, gave him a glare, and then slapped him. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red, and didn't change back. Miaera's turned black, and began to turn around and walk out of the bathroom, but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. She turned back around. "You will live to see the day your pup is born if you don't touch me."

Sesshomaru's grip tightened on her arm, and his claws penetrated her skin. "Mate, why are you so upset, I did nothing wrong." Miaera pulled out of his grasp, holding onto her now bleeding arm. 

"Are you kidding me? You are having sex with a whore in our bathroom that we would share when I got back, and you do not think that you did anything wrong!" Miaera said, eyes turning even darker, hair turning lighter than usual and growing. Sesshomaru stood back in shock, not showing it on his face of course. All around her eyes was back, but her pupils were purple, her hair, once black, was now a dark purple-ish color, and her once plain nails were now purple. Lines appeared on her cheeks, purple, but not as dark as her eyes and her hair. Even her clothes changed. Her once green wife beater shirt was now a purple bra like shirt, only covering her breasts, and black ribbons floating from the back, lace protruding from under and over the cloth. Her jeans became a small black pair of cloth shorts, that only came five inches below her waist line, or hip bone, **I'm not sure which one is lower, lol.** and lace was coming out the top and the bottom, just like her shirt. 

"Damnit Sesshomaru, now you've done it, I've lost my willingness to look normal, like a human! Who the hell is she, anyway?" Miaera said.

"My concubine." 

Miaera suddenly felt a burning, itching sensation on her mating mark, and she began to rub it, then she drew in a sharp breath as she felt it disappear. "It's gone, why is it gone?" Miaera muttered. 

"Because you are seriously ticked at me, so much you hate me. It wouldn't leave if you weren't of noble blood, but mating does not stay if the noble hates the other. Congratulations, Miaera, you are free to never see me again." Sesshomaru said, pulling on his clothes. She stared at him in shock, but recovered quickly. 

"Fine, whatever. Does this mean that I also get to keep the baby, and you are not going to take it away from me?" 

"Unless it's a boy, then no I won't take it from you." 

"And if it is?"

"I'll come and get it, but first think about it please, Miaera? It's not like me to ask, I usually demand, but just this once, I'll ask. Miaera, please stay?" 

"Are you going to keep concubines?"

"Yes."

"Then, no." Miaera turned and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Let's go." Kagome nodded. They were in a glowing ball, much like Sesshomaru's, and they were by Inuyasha in no time. 

"Feh, what took you guys so long, and why is your hair purple, and your eyes, and…?" Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry about it, flea-bag!" Miaera shouted, causing the others to shudder, and recoil. 

"Miaera, will you come on a walk with me?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, sister. I wonder what time it is; it looks like it's gotten rather late." Miaera said, looking at the sky, and they began to walk to the forest. As they began to walk pass the well, Miaera began to hear Sota's voice in her head.

"Miaera, Miaera, you've got to get home, quick!"

"What's wrong Sota?" Miaera said inside her head.

"Its mom, Uncle attacked her, I think she's badly wounded, hurry!" Sota screamed. 

"I'm on my way Sota, remain calm, and keep mom talking, got it!"

"Hai!" 

Miaera turned to Kagome and grabbed her hands. "Mom's hurt, we got to go back."

"Why? And how do you know?"

"I'll explain later, after I've gotten all the details, kay?" Kagome nodded. "Right now, you need to go get Inuyasha, and ya'll are going to travel through the well, I'm going to go ahead, hurry, okay?" Kagome nodded again, and Miaera disappeared under her white ring that formed around her. 

Miaera appeared before Sota, and he was screaming at their mother, trying to get her to talk back to him, with tears rolling down his face. Miaera knelt beside them both, and tried to heal her, and her own tears started pouring when nothing was healing. She heard sirens, and a voice from behind her.

"Mia, I'm so sorry, I have no idea what came over me, I'm really sorry, I really an!" Naraku said. Miaera turned to him.

"What did you do! Why did you do this?" Miaera screamed. 

"I had a memory come back of killing some people, and when the memory went away, and I realized what I was doing, it was too late!" Naraku said, tears falling down his face as well.

"Go to Kaya, and get the hell out of my house!" Miaera screamed. 

"Miaera, why doesn't your healing ability work on mom, why aren't her wounds going away?" Sota asked, with a weak voice. 

"Sota, go to the living room, I don't want you to get in the way of the paramedic's way." Miaera replied softly as the ambulance pulled into their driveway, and the men climbed out. As the men checked her pulse, her breathing, and put her on the stretcher, Miaera began to notice the shape the house was in. there was blood all over the floor around the area their mother was at. What was once counter tile was now all over the floor and parts of the wall was all over the floor, all throughout the house. 

Kagome walked through the door at that time, with an angry Inuyasha behind her. Looking at the house, and their mother's body, Inuyasha lost all thoughts of his anger, over whatever he's angry about all the time, and held onto Kagome as Kagome began to cry. She turned to face Miaera, "Why didn't you heal her!" Kagome screamed.

"I can't heal the dead!" Miaera screamed back at her sister. Kagome stood there shocked, and Miaera began to cry harder. "By the time I got here, she was already dead, and I did try to heal her, but it didn't work, I tried so hard, I used up a lot of energy, and she still didn't respond. Kagome, I tried, I'm so sorry I got here too late." 

"Miaera, we have to save her, and before you say anything, there is a way: Sesshomaru, and his sword, Tensaiga."

"No, Kagome, I'm going to ask that bastard for his help!" 

"Miaera, you have to, Sota can't take care of himself, and neither you nor I can take care of him. I'll be living in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha, and you can't take care of a guinea pig!" Miaera sighed, and then disappeared in her white ring again to go back to the Feudal Era, back to the demon that held her heart in the palm of his hand, and then ripped it into a million pieces. 

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru!" Miaera screamed running to his study, where she sensed his presence, and only his. She threw the door open. Sesshomaru stood about to kill whoever had just burst into his study, but sat again seeing it was Miaera. "Please save her, please help me, I'm begging you!" 

"I despise begging." Sesshomaru said, but he stood and took her hand anyway. 

"Does this mean you will help?" 

"Yes." Miaera nodded at Sesshomaru's answer. 

The white ring appeared, and descended upon them, and they appeared in the hospital's parking lot. Miaera led him inside, and she called out to Sota with her mind. "Where is she?" 

"They are letting us see her one last time before they put her in the morgue. Room 813, Mia." Sota replied, sadness in his voice. 

"Sir, sir, you can't have those weapons in here. Sir!" some doctor called out.

"No, it's okay," Miaera said. "They are not real, he just got done with a reenactment of the biggest battle of the Warring states period." 

"Oh, alright."

"Miaera, that's my time." Sesshomaru stated to obvious thing. 

"I know, I'll explain it all later." Miaera said as she walked down the 800's hall way on the fifth floor. They found room 813, and walked in, and Miaera pushed the doctors out and Sesshomaru forward. He took out his sword, and turned to Miaera. 

"I will save her, but on one condition: that you become my mate again, and I get to keep that one concubine, no more other than her." Sesshomaru said, and waited for her response.

**A/N: Muhwahahahahahahaha! It's a cliffy from hell, and there is nothing you can do about it! Naw, you can send me reviews, and I'll update faster. What do you think Miaera's answer will be? Tell me all about it!**

**And another thank you to seshysgodestris for the idea for this chapter!**


	12. Miaera's answer, and many threats

Melting the Iron Heart

Melting the Iron Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters. I only own the ones you never heard of before this story.

**A/N: alright, I know that last chapter was painful, because of the cliffy, and the fact that it took me forever to update, I'm sooo sorry, my bad, but here is the treatment to your endless headache after my cliffy!!**

**On with the story!!**

"Yes, yes, whatever you say, just please save her!" Miaera yelled over the doctors beating on the door Inuyasha was blocking, trying to get in. Sesshomaru nodded, held up his sword, and squinted at Ms. Higurashi's body. He swung his sword at something no one other than him could see, and the woman opened her once dead eyes.

"Mm, Kagome, Miaera? What happened? Miaera, why is your hair purple, and nails, and eyes, and kimono? Why are you wearing a kimono, if you can call that a kimono? Where is Naraku, did you kill him, or do I have that privilege?" everyone laughed, and Inuyasha moved away from the door, allowing 10 doctors to fall in after leaning and pushing on the door.

"I'll explain later mom." Miaera whispered.

"Alright, everyone out, we've got to move this woman's body to the morgue, and have her cremated, OUT!" doctor #1 said.

"What the hell? You're not burning me alive!" Ms. Higurashi said, well, more like screamed.

"What the-?" Doctor #2 said. "You are supposed to be dead!"

"Well, I'm not, and I want out of here as soon as possible!"

"No way, we are going to examine you first, be sure you really are alright, okay?" Doctor #1 said as all the other doctors left, leaving him and the gang alone. "My name is Dr. Kino, and I'm going to have you moved to a different ward, alright, and tomorrow another doctor will run some normal tests on you."

"Tests, Dr. Kino? Are they necessary?" Miaera asked.

"Yes, but they will be as painless as possible. We'll do blood work, x-ray, CAT scan, things like that."

"CAT scan? You guys are going to scan a cat? How's that gonna help my mother-in law?" Inuyasha asked, causing everyone to laugh, other than Sesshomaru, who also didn't know what it was.

"No, no, no, Inuyasha! A CAT scan is where they scan the inside of your body and see if anything is in there that's not supposed to be." Kagome said.

"Oh." Kagome rubbed his back, telling him it was okay that he didn't know because he wasn't from their time.

"Okay, so who is taking the first shift with mom?" Sota asked.

"No one, all of you guys are going to go back to the Feudal Era, except Sota, Grandpa is going to watch him. He should be back home by now from his Mahjong game with his friends." Ms. Higurashi said, and everyone stared at her in shock, not understanding why she didn't want anyone there. "What?"

"Shouldn't someone be here with you, you know, in case something happens?" Sota asked,

"Nothing will happen; this Sesshomaru knows that for sure. The only way something will happen is if someone kills you or if you kill yourself. I assure you that no one I have saved so far has died, hence Rin is still alive." Sesshomaru assured everyone, making everyone feel a little bit better.

"Hear that? So it is safe to leave me here, okay? You have to get back, go, now or else you are grounded!" Ms. Higurashi threatened.

Miaera waved her hands in front of her. "Alright, alright, whatever you say mom. We are leaving, okay?" Ms. Higurashi nodded.

The group walked out of the hospital, and Inuyasha picked up Kagome. "So we will see you guys back at the house?"

"Um, yeah, I guess. I am going to stop by the weapon store, and get you and I both a new bow and arrow, okay?" Miaera said.

"Erm, sure, but if I were you, I would run them by the priest down the road from our house, he can make it strong enough to be able to handle our spiritual powers, kay?" Kagome said, and Miaera nodded.

"Alright." Miaera started to form the glowing ball thingy around her, but Sesshomaru cleared his throat, distracting her till she turned to him. "What?!"

"I can make that as well, and I refuse to ride in yours with you, and I refuse to allow you to ride by yourself." Miaera sighed.

"Yeah? Well you refuse that, and the people in hell refuse to burn, so as you can see: the world is unfair, and we don't always get what we want, or don't want, to happen." Miaera said.

"Yes, so you won't get to take your own ball." Sesshomaru picked up Miaera's protesting self and slung her into his arms, then formed his glowing yellow gall around them both, and they took off.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, put me down, your hurting me, put me down!" Miaera screamed, but Sesshomaru ignored her. "Ugh, man, Sesshomaru I'm warning you, I get motion sickness very easily now that I'm pregnant. Ugh, let me go before I ruin your kimono!" Sesshomaru put her down.

"Miaera, where are we? It looks rather like a place for children to play." Sesshomaru said, pointing at a swing set.

Miaera stood up, off the ground she had been kneeling on. "Umm, we are at an Elementary school playground. You're right; it is a place for children to play."

"Who is that, over there? It looks like they are headed our way." Sesshomaru said, pointing at two approaching figures. Miaera squinted at the taller of the figures, trying to figure out who he was, for he looked familiar.

"Damn, the bigger of those people is Stephen Williams, he's a foreigner from America, and he's really mean, always aggravating us women." The boy called out to her. "Ugh, he believes in vampires, and aliens, and other weird stuff like that." Miaera brightened as an idea came to her mind. "Oh, quick, Sesshomaru, give me my mating mark again, right now is as good as a time as any. Let's get him good!"

Sesshomaru smiled at her, glad that she was letting him touch her, even if it was only to bite her. "Does this mean you're not mad at me?"

"No, but that was the deal, and I'm sure I'll get over it, as long as you only ever see the concubine after I die, or as a nurse maid."

"Alright, deal." Sesshomaru said. He leaned over to bite her neck, wondering how this would mess with the boy's mind. She put her hands on his shoulders, and pretended to push him away.

"Stick your fangs out far enough that they can see it." Sesshomaru showed them even more. "Good, now hold me close." He pulled her closer. "Bite me." Sesshomaru did as he was told, and she screamed. He almost pulled away from her, but she pulled on his kimono, keeping him in place. Sesshomaru smirked at the sound of two men screaming.

"Vampire, it's a vampire!" One boy screamed.

"Oh, Kami, Stephen, I never believed you about your American fears, but now I do! Let's run back to the dorm, so we can cower in fear and so I can hold you close!" the other said. **Lol, I like making fun of people in my school!!**

"What?"

"Nothing, just RUN!" so off they ran, and Miaera giggled, and Sesshomaru smirked, liking the way she laughed.

"Haha, I never, ever, thought I'd have this much fun by getting a bite!" Miaera managed to laugh out.

"Are you still mad at this Sesshomaru?"

"Let me put it this way: imagine you just caught me in bed with another demon, how would you be feeling right now?"

"Mate, you and him would be dead, but he would be dead first so you could watch him die." Sesshomaru said, and Miaera smirked.

"Good luck killing me, Sesshomaru, you'll find I won't succumb easily, nor will I die without one hell of a fight." Miaera said, backing away, shivering.

"Cold, mate?"

"I'm practically standing here in a lacy bra and underwear in the middle of winter, what do you think?!" Miaera chattered out through her clenched teeth. Sesshomaru appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye. Panicking, thinking he was going to hurt her, Miaera shut her eyes tight. After not feeling anything, Miaera peeked through her right eye. "What?"

"Why do you squeeze your eyes shut? Do you think I'm going to kill you, or hurt you? What ever happened to not going to kill you easily, when you shut your eyes?"

"Well, when you're right in front of me, in the blink of an eye, might I add, how can I defend myself?" Miaera said. "Ugh, and if you're going to hurt me, would you do it quickly, so I can begin to get used to it again?!"

"Mate, this Sesshomaru was not going to hurt you, only do this." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arms around her and was attempting to warm her. "Why can't you just go back to your human appearance?"

"It's not that easy, first I have to calm myself, then hide my aurora, then hide a lot of my power, and then I have to have the will to look human. I've not even calmed down yet, Fluffy-Butt-sama, and I bet you could only imagine why." Miaera said, pushing him away. "Don't touch me." **Mood swing's, much? I wonder if it's entirely Sesshomaru's fault, or if it's also because she's cranky because her stomach is hurting?**

Sesshomaru released her as she fought against his arms. "Mate, you are far too confusing, and this Sesshomaru does not like being confused, nor is he confused often."

"Great, so I guess the gold medal goes to me! And would you drop the formalities, please? They are so annoying!" Miaera screamed over her shoulder as she walked over to the swings and sat down on one. She was rocking herself back and forth in the swing on her heels and thinking about her very eventful day, and about what had happened when Miaera and Kagome went back to the Feudal Era: the split places. Why was Sesshomaru thinking of her while he was….well….

"Because I was missing you terribly, Miaera, and that demon just so happened to have walked by when I was thinking of your kisses, and the night we were at the hot spring, and she looked a lot like you. So I made her my concubine when my beast took over, I couldn't stop it, it just happened." Sesshomaru said, surprising Miaera, who thought that she was only thinking those thoughts, not murmuring them as well, but after she realized this flaw, she smiled.

"Ha, yeah, I guess this makes it a bit easier to understand, considering I have a beast and know what that's like. I remember one time, my freshman year at the university, my beast couldn't hold back anymore, and next thing I knew, I was lying shirtless on top of the football star. I got out of there so fast; I forgot to put my shirt back on!" Miaera said, laughing at the memory. Sesshomaru, however, wasn't finding that story too hilarious; the idea of his mate with another man was irritating. Miaera stopped laughing and stared at Sesshomaru seriously. "But if I ever catch you and that whore again, I swear that there will be no more pups for the Inu no Taisho family, got it? It may be a sacrifice for us both, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make to keep her away from you."

Sesshomaru looked shocked, for a brief moment its Sesshomaru!, but recovered quickly at her outburst. He smirked, and then nodded, remembering the last time she had said that, while they were at the hot spring with Kagome and Inuyasha. "Miaera, what do you think is going to happen when we get back to my era?"

"Well, the biggest and most important war of that time: The war of the Western Lands, for control. Naraku is going to go after control of those lands, but first, he is going to kidnap or steal something very special to you. I'll bet that it's either Rin, or the pup." Miaera said, rubbing her fast growing stomach.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Or you, you're special to me too." Sesshomaru pulled her close again. "Truce?"

"Truce, but do I get to hurt her?"

"If she hurts you, and you are not egging her on."

"Man, you party pooper."

"What?"

"Nothing, Sesshomaru, I said your hair looks nice."

Sesshomaru nodded, liking her change of sentence, he wasn't sure what a party pooper, but it didn't sound good. "Mate, the angry approaching figure that looks like your brother tells me we had better go to Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Why run from the half breed? He can't do us harm." Sesshomaru said, pushing her back on the swing, and standing beside her.

"Sesshomaru, be nice to him, at least try, anyway! He's your brother! Even though Sakura and I were enemies, we immediately stopped fighting once you told her I was her sister." Miaera said, holding onto Sesshomaru's arm. "Will you try to be nice, just try it, and then maybe while Kagome and I are stuck some where later on in our pregnancy, you and Inuyasha could help each other out with getting you both through our pregnancy. Trust me, Sesshomaru, at least try, and you won't regret it once, after Inuyasha starts getting used to you being nice."

Sesshomaru stared at her as if she had just sprouted horns and called him ducky. "This Sesshomaru, being nice to a half breed, waste of demon?! Kami, don't make me laugh, I'll have to blame you for laughing."

"Sesshomaru, do you want those beads around your neck?" Sesshomaru shot her a quizzical look.

"What beads?"

"Haven't you ever seen Kagome and Inuyasha when Kagome says sit?"

"Yes. Mate, what are you getting at?"

"It's caused by the beads. When he slams to the ground yelping and cursing Kagome, it's because the beads make him do that whenever she says sit. Do you want some of those beads? I'll bet that Lade Kaede will give me some."

"I will just take them off, why doesn't he?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because they are enchanted, I guess." Miaera said thinking.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?? Kagome and I have been waiting for an hour, and she's worried sick about you guys! What have you been up to, or do I want to know?!" Inuyasha screamed, shocking Miaera, and causing her to fall off the swing.

"Ow, damn it Inuyasha that hurt!" Miaera screamed at the panicking hanyou. In no time she was off the ground again, and in Sesshomaru's arms. His eyes quickly scanned her for any sign of harm, and seeing a fast healing scratch on her shoulder, he smacked Inuyasha upside the head.

"Inuyasha, you need to be more careful, if you aren't, then your mate might panic when you scare her, and it might hurt the child. This Sesshomaru guarantees that if you calm down, you will receive less 'sits.'" Inuyasha stepped back at his brothers helping words, and at his brothers not very painful smack.

"Miaera, you had better feel his head, I believe he is sick!" Inuyasha said, then his eyes were downcast. "And, I'm sorry I startled you." Inuyasha was gone in a flash, leaving Miaera and Sesshomaru alone at the swings.

"Um, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes mate?"

"You can put me down now, if you want, I'm alright."

"Oh, but I don't want to, mate, we must get back to your mother's home. I have a small feeing that we are being missed."

"Hmm, Sesshomaru I wonder what gave you that idea." Miaera said, sarcastically. She received a playful bite on her arm, and a kiss for her sarcasm. "Yeah, alright, I'll play for that, but remember mate, next time, if you're caught-"

"I know mate, I won't be so lucky to still have my manly attachments." Sesshomaru said, making her laugh.

"Right, and that bitch is sooo dead."


	13. fights, arguements, and bad endings

Melting the Iron Heart

Melting the Iron Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters, only the unfamiliar ones that you did not know of until this story.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, school stuff you know**? **A D- in French Honors, and my mom totally spazzed out, as if I were a straight A student, and I'm not. I speak English, not French, I'm so not bilingual. Ugh, anyway, it's spring break and between studying for a French quiz first day back, all I'm going to do is go to orientation and sleep, lol. So in the other times when I have random burst of ideas, I will be writing on this story, and the other one. So if your reading the other one as well, then you should be at ease, ok? And also, my friend that read the story over my shoulder told me that I should probably tell you that there is not going to be songs all throughout the story, just every now and then. **

**On with the story!!**

Walking back with Sesshomaru beside her, Miaera felt as if she had everything. That is, until he spoke.

"Miaera, this Sesshomaru knows that he told you that you could finish your schooling, but this Sesshomaru changed his mind."

"Drop the formality shit, Sesshomaru, I'm your mate, not maid. Try again some other time, I'm finishing school whether you want me to or not. Get over it, and stay, stay and be angry." Miaera said, standing in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"You don't give me many choices do you?"

"You don't like not arguing, do you?" Miaera shot back, catching him off guard as she formed her own light ball thingy around herself and went back to her home, Sesshomaru in hot pursuit. They landed in Miaera's yard, in front of the door. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

"And what was that supposed to mean, what you said before you flew off?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Miaera said, hand on the door.

"No, what was it supposed to mean?!" Sesshomaru said, pulling her away from the door.

"It's just that you always say something that will make me upset, or to constrict me from doing something. You always do this when we are happiest." Miaera said, pulling away, and heading for the door again, but Kagome opened it, Inuyasha behind her. This went unnoticed by Sesshomaru; he only saw Miaera running away from an argument.

"Like when?" Sesshomaru said, pulling her back in his grasp, but all he received in his grasp was mist, as Miaera disappeared from view. "Damn it, Miaera, where did you go?!"

"Erm, Sesshomaru, I know that this probably isn't the best time to tell you this, but Mia doesn't like being yelled at, or pushed around." Kagome said, surprising Sesshomaru, who still hadn't known she was there till she spoke.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru, no girls do, Kagome taught me that. Looks like you have yet to learn that lesson." Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome close.

"This Sesshomaru knows all lessons there is to know."

"No, you don't, not when it comes to girls. They have many lessons that you have to learn before they know you truly love them." Inuyasha said, glaring at his brother.

"Yeah, and that stunt you pulled earlier today didn't help her either. Before you started yelling at her she was questioning whether or not you truly loved her, or if it was just some way to get some that night. She used to not mind being yelled at, she felt if they could yell at her, she could yell louder. But, she stopped not minding, and it really started getting to her." Kagome said, placing a hand on her bothersome, gigantic stomach. The baby was starting to become restless, oh well.

"When?" Sesshomaru asked, really interested now, no longer irritated that a mere half demon was yelling at him, reprimanding him.

Kagome looked up at him, right into his eyes. "When Tayo first yelled at her and hit her." Kagome looked back down at the ground, murmuring. "Like you kind of did, only you didn't hurt her physically, only emotionally. You yelled and told her she couldn't finish school, like Inuyasha said you would, huh?" Sesshomaru nodded, keeping his eyes on Miaera's bedroom window/glass door, from which a light had just come on, and music was beginning to flutter out.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked up there as well, "You know, she never sings a song when everything is okay. Only when she is either sad, or so happy, she has to express her happiness some how, and she chooses a song to do so." Kagome pulled Inuyasha back in the house and shut the door.

Sesshomaru stared at the window for a while longer before jumping on top of a branch beside her balcony, watching the stars off in the distance, and began to listen to her play her keyboard, and sing. It's called '2 AM but I'm not really sure who sings it, lol, but I didn't make it!!

"_Snow falls on the city, white on white,_

_It's the color of hope, on an unforgiving night,_

_You kissed me into ruins, sin on sin,_

_Now I've got to love your love letters written on my skin,_

_I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights,_

_If I said I was truly over you, my heart would say amen,_

_But I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 AM, _

_If I admit I cant get used to this, will my heart break again?_

_As I fall into the waiting arms of 2 AM_

_Someone's scratching music through the walls,  
Sirens weaving through the streets, _

_I must have missed you call,_

_I'm gathering up these nights, black on black,_

_I know your voice like it's my own _

_and it makes my heart grow slack,_

_I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights,_

_If I said I was truly over you, my heart would say amen,_

_But I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 AM, _

_If I admit I cant get used to this, will my heart break again?_

_As I fall into the waiting arms of 2 AM_

_If I said I was truly over you, my heart would say amen,_

_But I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 AM, _

_I admit I cant get used to this, will my heart break again?_

_As I fall into the waiting arms of 2 AM."_

Sesshomaru shook his head at her choice of song, and then smelled the tears that she was shedding the entire time she was singing. Then he noticed a shivering Kagome beside him on the branch, and she looked at him.

"Sesshomaru, I'm getting tired of smelling salt tears. You had better fix this, make her happy again. Humor me, let her go to school, give her more freedoms, and never sleep with another woman other than her, or else she will be right back here, and you will be screwed." Sesshomaru stared at Kagome after she said this.

"What makes this Sesshomaru screwed if she ends up back here again on bad terms?"

"You never piss off a full demon's half demon sister. Especially when it's a pregnant half demon sister." Kagome said.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes, and don't think that just because I'm pregnant that I'll wait till it's out, I wont, I am not a close combat fighter, but distance. And I will purify your ass till you cry." Kagome said, poking him in the chest. Then she turned and jumped from the branch onto the ground. She turned back to face him. "Sesshomaru, you have really got to fix this, I can't stand to see or hear my sister cry anymore. Stop restricting her, she doesn't like it, and it's not fair at all to her."

Kagome walked back into the house, leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts and Miaera's window/glass door.

**Miaera POV:**

I stood up from my keyboard and I laid on my bed, trying so hard to stop crying, but I was failing miserably. Finding my remote, I turned my radio on, listening to I'm Not Okay, I Promise by My Chemical Romance. I closed my eyes and tried to think about other things, but only ended up thinking about the things that had happened that day, like how I almost lost my mother, how my mate doesn't want me to finish my schooling, and how tired I was.

I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me, and I wasn't sure why until I looked out my window. Sesshomaru sat there, on a branch even with my window and balcony. I stuck out my tongue to my window, not wanting him to get any ideas and enter. I began to clean my room, a sign of childbirth, as my mother once said when she was pregnant with Sota. She said it was a way for preparing for the baby to come into a healthy, safe, and clean environment, and she called it nesting. Man, this would be a really bad time and place for me to go into labor, especially with mom in the hospital and Sesshomaru and I arguing.

I really don't want to bring a pup in this kind of environment, who would? I am really sick of fighting with Sesshomaru, but actually seems as if he is egging it on by causing arguments and fights whenever we are happy for any amount of time, and I can't help but wonder if he is trying to make me ticked at him to kill the mating again. I still haven't been able to regain my human appearance again; I'm still in my demonic appearance. Ugh, I've got to get on a different kimono for this, I look like a slut and I'm rather cold.

**Normal POV: **

Miaera shivered, and because of her loud music, she didn't hear the door slide open from her balcony. Nor did she hear the thud of Sesshomaru jumping up from behind her to her ceiling, where Miaera could not see him, he pulled his fuzzy thingy up to where it wasn't draping to the ground where Miaera couldn't trace it to him. (A/N: what in the hell is that fuzzy thing called?? I have always wondered, and it might save Kat's brain, what she has of one any way, and my own brain from exploding, lol.)

Miaera turned around, walking to the balcony door, noticing that Sesshomaru was no longer there. Hoping that he had went away somewhere else, so she could get some fresh air; the air in her room had become too salty from her own tears, and she needed some newer air. Granted, it's not as clean as the Feudal Era's air, with the pollution and deteriorating o-zone layer, but it would suffice.

Miaera shivered again from the cold that she had let in from opening the balcony door. She turned around to get her telescope from the closet, but ran into a solid wall, or so she thought, till she felt arms snake around her, pulling her close.

"This Sesshomaru is… sorry. You may continue your University, and this Sesshomaru will never try to stop you again." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Miaera almost told him off, but she heard a yell and her name from Kagome and Inuyasha.

"MIAERA, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!! WE'VE GOT A **BIG **PROBLEM!!" Kagome yelled, and then began moaning, groaning, and screaming. Miaera ran down the steps, almost tripping over a step, but Sesshomaru caught her, and steadied her.

**A/N: sorry that this chapter is so short, I'm rather tired, and I think it's a good place to stop, lol, though you might not!! Well, I think I'm going to finish my Ramen Noodles and go to bed, it's 4 AM!! Well, night guys!! Please read and review, I'm begging you!!**


	14. birthing, and a sudden appearence!

Melting the Iron Heart

Melting the Iron Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters, only the ones I made up.

**A/N: hey, sorry it took so long, I was waiting for someone to review the last chapter, which just so happened to be maire53, thank you. Also, Maire53, umm, I think I said that you were the first to review that story, but I really meant that chapter. Sorry, typo, lol. But you can keep the cookies!!**

**On with the story!!**

"Kagome?! Kagome, where are you??" Miaera yelled, running from room to room trying to find her sister. Inuyasha appeared at the kitchen door, waving at them frantically. Miaera walked around the corner to see Kagome sitting on her leg, holding the bottom part of her stomach.

"Mia, Mia, it hurts, so bad! Mia, heal me so it will stop, please!" Kagome didn't seem to realize what was really happening.

"Kagome, I can't heal you."

"Why not, am I to die like mom almost had?" Kagome asked with eyes filled with tears.

"No, I can't heal you because there is nothing wrong with you." Kagome looked at her, confused. "You're in labor." Inuyasha looked as shocked as Kagome did. "How long has your uterus and child been hurting you?"

"Um, since we got back from the hospital, why?"

"You have been in labor that long, and didn't even know it??" Miaera screamed, making Inu jump. Kagome groaned as Miaera shooed the guys away so she could see how far she was dilated. "6 centimeters, so we have enough time to get her back to either the castle or Kaede's hut."

"Why can't I have the child here, in the hospital?" Miaera bent down and pulled the dog on top of both hers and Inuyasha's head.

"Because these things that are ears to you both, are unnatural to humans. Remember Kagome, the child will likely have those ears like you two have." Miaera stood as Kagome moaned, in complaint or pain, Miaera wasn't sure. "Inuyasha, you are going to have to help her stand up and keep her up. I can't take her if she's lying down." Miaera helped support her sister, and then turned to Sesshomaru. "You are going to have to go through the well; I can't take you as well, sorry."

Sesshomaru nodded and was gone in a flash, leaving Miaera, Kagome, and Inuyasha in the kitchen. Inuyasha and Miaera pulled her up, supported her, and took hands in a circle. The white ring appeared, and they were gone, leaving Sota standing there, feeling left out.

"Kaede, Kaede, she's in labor!! Come quick!" Miaera yelled at the aged miko. She appeared and held the shade out of the way of the doorway so they could get in without major issues with seeing, as it might cover up their face as they were walking in the door.

"How wide is it?"

"The child or-?" Kaede nodded at the 'or'. "Well, I haven't checked since we left, but I knew we had enough time to get here." Kaede looked.

"Yes, it is wide enough, Kagome, ye may start pushing!" Kaede readied herself by walking out the door and returned with water and a blanket. "Lord Sesshomaru, ye must step outside while she is giving birth, as well as ye, Inuyasha." The men already knew that they weren't allowed in the room with Kagome while giving birth, it was an old rule. Kagome, on the other hand, didn't want Inuyasha to leave; she had never seen anyone experience this without their husband.

"No, no… no, no…. Inuyasha please stay…. please stay…. please?" Kagome begged between breaths and grunts.

"He can't stay, Kagome, men are not allowed in the birth room, remember your history class? They explained that to you, also that people here find it horrid to hear the birth." Miaera said.

"Hear the birth?"

"Yes, as in the mother screaming, moaning, and yelling loud enough for others to hear."

"Oh, well I am screwed. Miaera, you're going to stay, aren't you?" Kagome asked, looking at her sister, hoping she wouldn't leave as well. Miaera nodded, clutching her own stomach, wondering if Kagome really was in a lot of pain.

"Miaera, your not in labor as well, are you? I mean, you are clutching your stomach like I was."

"What? Oh, no, Kagome I was just thinking, about what you are probably going through." Miaera responded.

They worked with Kagome for 3 hours, trying to get the baby out, and eventually the baby finally came out, and weighed, according to Miaera's makeshift scale made out of various things around them, 6 pounds and nine ounces. They called for Inuyasha to come in and Miaera left to go to Sesshomaru.

"How did it go?" Miaera asked him.

"I think you forget: you were the one that was helping give birth."

"No, I mean, how did it go being left with Inuyasha for so long?"

"Oh." Sesshomaru looked at the door to the hut. "I think we have reached an understanding."

"OOOOkkkkkk…. Do I want to know?" Miaera said, hugging him.

"If you didn't you wouldn't have asked." He said, hugging her back and staring at the sky.

"Will you tell me?" Sesshomaru looked down and smirked.

"Not a chance, at least not right now. Alright?" Miaera nodded, scratching her stomach.

"When do you need to go back to your University?"

"In a week." Miaera was lifted off the ground, bridal style, and carried to a stream near by. "What if they need us?"

"We are within hearing distance, not that for off." Sesshomaru looked around where they were. "Come."

"You still haven't put me down."

"Then I know you are coming." Sesshomaru carried her to a cave, but they kept walking in, farther and farther until the light from the entrance was completely gone.

"Sesshomaru, where are we going and why are we here?"

"Patience, Miaera, you will understand it soon." Sesshomaru bent and kissed her, then kept on walking, Miaera still in his arms. All of a sudden, a huge light enveloped them both, and they were surrounded by lanterns lighting up the remainder of the cave.

"Wow, Sesshomaru, how did you find this?" Miaera looked around at all the beautiful flowers and pieces of gold here and there. There were roses of every color, tulips in red, orange, yellow, and purple. Lillis were everywhere, growing on everything possible, and daisies practically connected all the different flower patches. Clumps of gold was all over the walls, adding even more of a heavenly feeling to the atmosphere of the place.

"After Inuyasha was born, I was pissed and I went walking, without paying attention to where I was going. I ended up here by accident." Sesshomaru put her down, but put his arms around her, pulling her close. "Mia, look-"

"That's different."

"What?"

"You called me Mia; usually you either call me Miaera or mate."

"Well, that's usually when we are around others, correct?"

"Yeah, good point."

"Yes." Sesshomaru stared at her in the eye. "I… I know it seems as if I'm trying to pick a fight, but I'm really not, I know it wouldn't be good for any of us, you, me or the pup. Even if you weren't pregnant, I wouldn't try to pick a fight with you."

"Then why do you start things that you know are going to upset me?" Miaera asked, turning around.

"Honestly?" Miaera nodded. "And this will never leave the cave, alright?" Miaera nodded again. "Well, I don't understand the things in your time; it doesn't make sense to me. I don't like that feeling, and I didn't want to be around the thing that confuses me. Mia, Mia, I love you." (**Ok, guys I know this sounds out of character and really sappy for Sesshomaru, but I had to in order to make this part so adorable.) **

Miaera kissed him, then stared him in the eyes. "I love you Lord Sesshomaru."

He growled as he picked her up off the ground again. "Drop the formalities, they piss me off," he recited the words that she had said previously, and then kissed her.

"Gomen nasai, Sesshy-kun, but, are you trying to butter me up?" Miaera pulled him even closer, but stiffened before Sesshomaru could do more than shrug. "Did you hear that?"

"Hai, it sounded like Inuyasha. I can't tell if there is something wrong, or if he is just excited from his voice." Sesshomaru rushed them both out of there, trying to find Inu.

"Sesshomaru, Miaera, guess what?! IT'S TWINS! A boy and a girl! Akira and Shitake, Kagome named them!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping out of the shadows. Miaera's hands instinctively covered her stomach, and she ducked behind Sesshomaru. Sensing her distress, Sesshomaru covered her with his arms and started yelling.

"Inuyasha, even though Kagome has had her child, that does not mean that you can spaz out like you used to, at least not around Miaera, you will hurt her, the pup, and I will hurt you!" Sesshomaru came so close to hitting Inuyasha, but stopped at a hand on his arm.

"Gomen, Sesshomaru, brother, gomen. I'll try to remember." Inuyasha said, his bangs covering his eyes.

Sesshomaru stood there, shocked, bewildered, that his half brother had just called him brother. This nice thing was certainly going to take some use getting to. "NANI??" Miaera was screaming. "You just called him brother!"

"Hai."

"Why?"

"Kagome asked me to be nice, and she said that included calling him brother, not the other names that I call him."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. "Like what?"

Inuyasha looked at him. "That doesn't matter right now, I hear Akira crying!" Inuyasha took off, hearing what he knew was his daughter.

"Humph, I don't hear anything." Sesshomaru grumbled.

"I do, the soft shrill that is a female pup crying." Sesshomaru stared.

"How to you hear it and I do not?"

"My ears are advancing so I may be able to hear the pup's cries when it is born. You will be able to hear it better than I when it comes. It's just that my body is preparing for it sooner, because I know it will not be much longer before it is here." Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"We will make sure that Kagome and Inuyasha will be able to handle this by themselves for the next day or two. After that, we are going to the castle so you can give birth there, and we shall be prepared for this. The pup shall be taken care of nicely." Sesshomaru waited for her response, and she nodded.

They returned to Kaede's hut, listening for the cries of the babies. They both walked in, after getting permission from Kagome. One look and all Miaera and Sesshomaru could do was sigh at the sight before them. Kagome was holding one babe with silver hair with black streaks through it, and amber eyes, and with black ears in her right arm. Inuyasha was comforting the other one with black hair, silver ears, and brown eyes.

"Mia, Mia, come quick, Shitake's eyes are turning colors! It's so adorable!" Kagome was waving to her, trying to get her to come, which she obeyed. Shitake's eyes were changing between red, amber, and brown. "You want to hold him?"

"Sure." Kagome handed him over, and Miaera started to rock him. "Konichi wa, Shitake, welcome to the world." Miaera felt her own pup kick within her stomach, and also felt the newborn jump at the feel of the child, for the baby was right on top of her stomach. "Shitake, Shitake, I am your Aunt, Aunt Mia."

"Grugru puft!" Shitake was making sounds, and then smiling at them. Miaera looked over at Sesshomaru, who was holding Akira.

"Miaera?" Miaera turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Hn?"

"I can't wait for ours." Miaera smiled, and looked down at Shitake again.

"Me 2." They all turned to the doorway at a sound that sent chills down all their spines.

"Yeah, well, neither of you will get to see that day, for that child will be mine. Power like that can't end up in the hands of a pure demon."

**A/N: OMG!! Who is at the door?? I know, but do u?? I will give imaginary cookies to whoever can tell me wat the crap that thing over Sesshomaru's shoulder is called, and if someone can tell me wat the word in Japanese for 'lucky' is and wat the Japanese word for 'beautiful' is!! Mk, so please, please, please look into those things, or else I'm not going to be able to give you the awesome chapter I have planned for you!! Oh no!!**

**Lol**

**Read and review, plzzez!!**

**Byes!**


	15. Back at the Castle

Melting the Iron Heart

Melting the Iron Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, but I really wish I did.

**A/N: Hey, I really, really need to know those words in Japanese, 'lucky' and 'beautiful.' It's really important that I get those or else I can't run out the totally awesome chapter I have planned. Well, this chapter, your gonna love because it's action packed, and funny later on. And, also, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I got grounded because I overslept and missed all of my first period class, and most of the second. I wasn't complaining though, I only had to go to 2 and half classes!! But my mom didn't like it so I got my laptop taken away unless I was using it for school, because it is school supplied. **

**Anyway, on with the story!!**

"Naraku!" Kagome said, trying to get up to her arrows. Miaera pushed her back down onto the bed, and handed her Shitake and Sesshomaru handed her Akira, then Miaera threw up a barrier around Kagome and her twins, and prepared to fight.

"No Miaera, you could get hurt, or the pups could. Stay here and protect Kagome and her pups." Sesshomaru gave her a glare when Miaera looked as if she were about to protest, and she nodded in defeat. She widened the barrier around herself and her friends. She made the barrier where they could fight, but Naraku could not hurt them. The barrier would only stay up for 5 minutes that way, and that was only if nothing happened where Miaera would have to strengthen her own barrier or had to move the barrier. Either way, the other barrier wouldn't hold up very long.

Miaera didn't want to stall for the guys to fight: she wouldn't be able to recast their barrier again for awhile. She decided to try to help within the barrier. Miaera manipulated the grass outside the hut, where the guys had moved the battle. Kagome's face lit up in shock at something that Miaera hadn't yet noticed. _A scared jewel shard? But that must mean that he found Kohaku in the cave behind the waterfall! _Kagome thought as she watched the grass and weeds fly up and restrain Naraku. He lunged at Inuyasha, grass still refraining him so he didn't get far.

"Release me, wench!" he screamed at Miaera.

"Right, the moment hell freezes over, three times." Miaera mumbled. Honestly, it never made sense to her why people would tell you to let them go. If you got them, why would you release them, cause if you did, then what would the point of catching them be?

"Mia, do you sense that too?" Kagome said, and Miaera paused, searching for whatever it was that Kagome was feeling.

"A sacred jewel shard?" Kagome nodded. Miaera turned back to Naraku. "Where did you get the jewel shard?"

Naraku only started to laugh. "Like I would tell you, wench!" the plants around him tightened to where he could only just breathe and talk. "Ugh, oh, ow! Fine! I had it the whole time, from Kanna because she hid one. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen! Loosen your grip!" Naraku breathed a small bit easier; Miaera could tell he was planning something.

"Why are you after the twins?" Miaera called, she felt a lot of her power leaving her. She tightened her grip again when he didn't answer.

"Ugh, they are going to be the exceptionally powerful three!" he yelled.

"What?!" Miaera, Kagome, and Sesshomaru shouted at the same time.

"You are both more powerful than any other demons, even if they had sacred jewel shards, and when they are born, they will each be born with your powers together, when makes them the three most powerful demons!" Naraku breathed a lot easier, about to slip out of the grass and Miaera's grip loosened in shock and in power loss. "You are both kind demons, kill only that pisses them off, not who is in their way. You could rule all the world if you taught those babies wrong. I want those babies!"

Naraku broke free from the plant's grasp, and lunged at Miaera in the doorway. The barrier around her strengthened around her, hoping to keep him out, but he somehow got through it. Miaera's mouth dropped open as his arms went around her and started to carry her off. Kicking and screaming, releasing many, many powers on his bony ass.

"Miaera, use your killer voice!" Kagome screamed through her tears. Miaera tried to summon up enough energy and power in her voice to do it, but she was just too tired and wiped out. She decided to try to purify him to get him to put her down, but she was hit on top of her head and knocked out by something that would leave a mark and a headache.

Sesshomaru watched as his mate was hit and taken off, and he could do nothing, and he wasn't sure why. It was as if he couldn't move at all, and his mate, his _love _was being hurt and taken away from him. Her eyes were closed, but her face was tilted toward him, with a surprised yet peaceful expression plastered on it.

Though Sesshomaru seemed to freeze up, Inuyasha didn't. The barrier around Miaera was back up, and the only way to get her back was to get the barrier around her and the barrier around her and Naraku, but that was impossible even for the red Tetsuaiga. Inuyasha knew this, he could see the barriers, but he fought like hell anyway. It began to rain, expressing the inside pain Sesshomaru was feeling, crying for him, because he refused to cry, it all just pissed him off even more.

Sesshomaru's eyes started turning red, his hair enveloping his body, and his teeth growing. In his true form, he was sure he could catch up to them, get his mate back. Nothing that is his is ever taken away without pursuit and retrieval from him. They were directly above him in no time, and he sensed that Naraku hadn't yet realized that he was there, but Miaera was awake and watching him. She released the barrier around herself, and the barrier around Naraku weakened, meaning he was feeding off her power.

Miaera was out again, passed out from pain, frustration, and lack of power and energy. Sesshomaru (in his true form) jumped into the air, claws slashing through the air at Naraku. Naraku jerked around, surprised, and Sesshomaru's worst fear happened: he dropped Miaera. Passed out, and not having a clue what was going on, Miaera began to fall, silently, to the ground, exhausted expression on her face. Sesshomaru growled in the direction of Naraku as they both went after Miaera. She landed with a soft thud on Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru noticed as he changed back that she was back into her human form again, clutching her stomach.

He carried her back using his glowing ball-thingy, and calming her. He stroked her hair, wondering if they were in any way possible ready for this, for the pups. Many unanswered questions kept running through his mind. Like, how could Naraku possibly know that she was going to give birth to triplets when they thought that she was only going to have twins? How could Naraku still be so powerful enough to cast a barrier around him, no matter how flimsy it was and easy to get around, with only one jewel shard? How could his half-breed brother and his brother's mate not realize that there was more than one shard left?

Miaera stirred, starting to open her eyes. When she did, she nestled into the fuzzy thing over Sesshomaru's shoulder, so happy she was safe again. She fell asleep again, and Sesshomaru held her close. She whispered something into his kimono as she started to fall asleep. "Hmm?" Sesshomaru said, landing.

"I love you." Miaera whispered. Sesshomaru stopped on the grass, mid-step, and looked down at her.

"I love you too."

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Sesshomaru approached them with Miaera in his arms.

"So, are you going to tell him our decision, or am I?" Kagome said.

"You can, it's about your sister." Kagome nodded, and faced Sesshomaru's direction again, who approached with a nod and a smile from Kagome, saying it was okay to approach her and her pups.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and I know of yours and Miaera's plans to stay here for a while, but it's not safe for her here. We, that is, Inuyasha and I, want you to take Miaera back to your castle-thing and prepare for the birth of the triplets. Inuyasha and I agree, as I know you do, that those pups and Miaera need to remain safe until you have had enough time to teach them about their powers and about Naraku. Go to your castle!" Kagome said while raising her voice as Sesshomaru began to shake his head.

"Miaera-" Sesshomaru began only to feel something hit his chest gently.

"I'm awake, and I agree with Kagome, as much as I hate to say it. Think about it, Sesshy, what if you aren't lucky enough to get me back next time? What if he gets them? We need to go to the castle." Sesshomaru caved, nodding, finally seeing reason. Miaera smiled, closing her eyes again to go back to sleep.

"Koi?" It came out before Sesshomaru could even stop it. Miaera's eye's jerked open in surprise, Kagome and Inuyasha's heads turned, and the babies stopped crying.

"H-hai?" Miaera said, pulling herself up into a sitting position in his arms.

"Nothing, just that I love you." Miaera said she loved him back, and started rubbing her head, moaning. "What's wrong, does your head hurt?" Miaera nodded. "How long?"

"A few days, three or four maybe. Why?" Miaera asked, rubbing her throbbing head.

"Your power is building up inside you because you are not used to this much power. You are getting extra from the babies growing inside your stomach. You need to release some of it." Miaera nodded and tried to stand up out of his arms. "No, not here, nothing good will happen if you do it in a crowded area. You won't be used to that much power when you release it, and no matter how much you meant to release, it will come out big." Sesshomaru said, pulling her back.

"We need to go, I sense Naraku's presence, and I am only a burden right now." Miaera said, clutching him closer, kissing his chin. "Please?"

Miaera looked around at the others, watching Kaede tend to her sister. "Kaede?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Will you protect them, I beg of you?" Miaera said, silently wondering why Kaede had just called her 'my lady.' "Also, what's with the 'my lady?'"

"I will protect them, with my life. And I call you my lady because the wife of a Lord should be called nothing but that." Kaede said, showing signs of suppressed laughter on her wrinkled face

"Oh." Sesshomaru looked at the scene again, and took Miaera off again to his castle.

Within no time, they were back at the palace, and Miaera was sleeping comfortably in bed, but still in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru was awake, however, and just watching her sleep, pulling her close as he possibly could.

"Sesshomaru, you are squishing me." Miaera said, waking up. "Did you ever put me down, I mean, at all after we got back?"

"Not yet."

"Oh, okay."

"Great Lord Sesshomaru?" A voice from the foot of the bed asked.

A great growl escaped Sesshomaru's throat as they both looked to see a terrified and bewildered Jaken standing there. "What is it, Jaken?"

"My Lord, when you came in, you told me to prepare up the dojo and to tell you when it was ready and it is." Jaken said, and Miaera gave Sesshomaru a puzzled look.

"You wanted to prepare your dojo? Why?" Miaera asked, puzzled.

"So you can relieve your headache by getting used to the power, and relieving yourself of some of it." Miaera nodded that she understood, and snuggled back in close to him.

"Do I have to go now?"

"No, go whenever you want to, but if I were you, I would go before our guests arrive."

"Guests?"

"The baby will be born soon, and it's customary that the other Lords and Ladies are here to see it after it's born." Miaera wasn't too keen on this idea, thinking that all the lords and ladies would be in the birthing room with her while she was giving birth. "I know what you are thinking, and no, they won't be in here while the baby is being born, only the midwives, and other females of your choice." Miaera nodded, and began to slide out of the bed. Grinning back at Sesshomaru, she lost her human form, and changed into her demon form, losing all signs of the babies in her. (**I'm not sure if that could happen, but I'm going to say it can, so in this story, it will, ok??) **

"I'll show you to the dojo." Sesshomaru's face immediately went all cold, collected, and unnatural, as usual, as they opened the door and loads of maids, and midwives peered at them from outside the door. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "They are here in case you go into labor, so they can immediately tend to you."

"Are they going to follow us?"

"Yes, but they won't go into the dojo to watch you train, it's not allowed."

"Oh, alright."

They proceeded down the many, many corridors till they got outside to the dojo. Sesshomaru opened the door for her (such a gentleman!!) and they walked in. Miaera stood in awe at the sight before her. There were weapons entirely covering two walls, and the walls were pure white. There was a small stream going through the middle of the building, either to separate or to stop fires, Miaera wasn't sure. There were mirrors lining the other walls not covered in weapons, and straw mats covered the floor, to cushion any fall. In a corner, there was a bandage station for injuries that the fighter might cause another fighter. Miaera turned around, staring at Sesshomaru with bewildered eyes.

"What do you expect me to do in here?" Miaera asked.

"Well, I want you to use your abilities to a great extent, weaken yourself a bit, but use every single ability you have, even those you may have recently acquired." Sesshomaru stated plainly, looking around to make sure no one else was in the dojo with them. Seeing they were safe, Sesshomaru looked back at Miaera who was just staring at him.

"What?" She was about to say more, but was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips pressing down on hers. She sighed into the kiss, practically melting into his arms, and felt the pups kick, causing her to also smile into the kiss.

"What is it, Miaera?"

"The pups, they are kicking as you were kissing me. I think they know who their daddy is." Miaera smiled as Sesshomaru smiled a very un-Sesshomaru like thing to do, and she kissed him again. "Hmm, I had better get started." Miaera pulled away, and Sesshomaru watched with wonder as she did the most amazing things, and kept doing more.

Miaera made fire out of no where, and it was huge, she pushed it everywhere before pushing all of it into the stream. She then conjured a huge wind out of nowhere, and flew all the weapons everywhere, with control of course. Sesshomaru whistled and got her attention.

"Are you meaning for them to be little attacks? They are rather small for you not to have control over it just yet." Sesshomaru said, making Miaera smile.

"Yea, I'm used to there being a lot of power coming to me, and more often than not, I adapt that power, and I learn to control it. I was really surprised that it was so easy to control it, because you said it would be difficult, but still, my headache went away a bit after I learned during the first attack." Sesshomaru nodded, and listened to the trumpets announcing the newly arrived guests.

"Miaera, you need to hurry, the guests have arrived, and you only have enough time for one more, big power, you had better make it good." Miaera nodded, and Sesshomaru stepped out the door, but turned around before the door was shut. "Miaera, they won't see you till dinner, bathe before then, they are very critical of the slightest smell, and make sure you don't change your scent too much tonight, if it's different tomorrow, then they will wonder what you are trying to hide." Miaera nodded, rolling her eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It'll be okay, I've been to formal dinners in my lifetime."

"Formal dinners? What did you do at your formal dinners?"

"Oh, well we ate dinner, and talked some afterwards." Miaera touched her first finger to her chin, deep in thought. "Well, and sometimes we would even dance, but that was only at those really, really formal dinners."

"And you wore?"

"The traditional kimono, of course. Always beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as either the guest of honor or the-"

"Host or hostess of honor, yes and that would be you." Sesshomaru began to walk again. "I shall have Shintiayo lay out your best kimono and you shall wear it after you bathe." Sesshomaru left, as well as one of the other maids, whom Miaera guessed was Shintiayo.

Miaera shut the door, and took a deep breath, looking around. Seeing no one, Miaera let loose her biggest power of all, the unnamed power. She pulled wind from no where, fire from her hands, water from her hands, spiky plants grew, and then rose from the ground, and lightening from no where joined in with the other elements, all beginning to spin rapidly. It all kept spinning, and spinning, until it almost looked like one element.

Beads of sweat appeared on Miaera's body, but she continued, knowing that it was probably the only time for awhile that she would be able to practice that for awhile. The plant's spikes flew out of the element tornado, hitting random points all around the dojo. Miaera then pointed the unnamed power at the straw mannequin, which tore to bits at contact.

Unable to make it last any longer, and no other targets to aim it at, Miaera took a look around the dojo, and saw something she wished she didn't do: the dojo was a mess. There were spikes along the walls; the paint was gone in the places she had aimed the last attack at. The remains of the mannequin that Miaera had attacked were littering the floor where it once stood.

"Aww man, Sesshy-kun is going to be sooo mad about this!" Miaera said aloud.

Miaera walked up to Sesshomaru while he was in their room, and gave him a huge hug.

"Sesshy-kun, you do know how much I love you right?"

Sigh. "I love you, too. What happened?"

"Nothing much, umm, just that-" Miaera was cut off by a spastic Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru! The dojo, it's ruined, something happened in there, and it looks horrible!"

"Yea, Sesshomaru-kun, that's what happened. See, I was doing this really tricky attack, and, well, I couldn't really control it after I lost a lot of power and energy, and it kind of let loose." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Oh well, Miaera, it's alright. There is a hot spring house just outside the garden doors. Only us or a guest can use that one, go bathe. Dinner is in 2 hours." Sesshomaru glared at Jaken for not knocking, hit him a couple times for it, and waited. When the imp (is that what Jaken is?) walked out, Sesshomaru faced Miaera as she was bustling about the room for towels and shampoo from her own time. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm as she walked by, stopping her in her tracks. She snuggled in close as Sesshomaru hugged her. She pulled away, and kissed him, releasing a growl out of Sesshomaru's throat.

"I must bathe. Will you join me?" Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment, and then shook his head.

"No, I believe not, I must entertain our guests for a bit longer with Jaken hunting." Sesshomaru said.

"Jaken hunting?"

"Jaken hides, Rin comes and tells me that he's gone, and then I go and look for him, giving me a reason to leave my guests. Eventually, they all come to help me. It works." Miaera laughed, and then walked out to the bathhouse.

Entering the steamy place, Miaera took a good look around, making no one was in there with her before she would undress. Seeing it was clear, she undressed and flopped into the water, sighing at the delight of bathing again.

That night at dinner, Sesshomaru came to get her. Miaera remembered that she wasn't to smile until in the dinner room, because Sesshomaru would not smile. Looking around the room, Miaera saw the weirdest thing ever, people she had never thought that she would see there.

"Konichi wa, sister-chan."


	16. The End of it all, for now

Melting the Iron Heart

Melting the Iron Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**A/N: I know that you all are probably a little fed up with the late updates, but I'm trying, and it should relieve you that I am finishing the story this time. I might make a sequel, and if I do then I will post an authors note on here, so if you have this on story alert, don't take it off it. **

_**Miaera's thoughts.**_

_Everyone else's thoughts._

On with the story!!

Miaera stood in awe at the sight before her: Sakura clutching the arm of a demon with a sun on his forehead.

"Pardon, but this is Soyan, my mate." Sakura said, smiling up at him. He had black hair, green eyes, and stood at least a foot and a half above both Sakura and Miaera. Miaera smiled, and then noticed Sakura's growing stomach, which she was rubbing.

"Oh, you are pregnant, too! How far along are you?" Miaera asked.

"I am a month and a half along. I met Soyan after I was on my way back to my own home, and I was attacked, but he saved me. Of course, I had to make it up to him, repay him if I could, so I stayed with him as he traveled to the Southern Lands, where he is the son of the lord there. He's taking over in a few months, because his father is going to retire him the lead role as the Lord of the Southern Lands." He nodded down at her, not smiling, a lot like Sesshomaru, causing Miaera to inwardly roll her eyes. Was she supposed to be like that? Cold, empty, emotionless, since she was the Lady of the Western Lands?

"I'm so happy for you, Sakura-chan." Miaera rubbed her stomach where the pups were kicking, moving around into position. Her sister nodded, then looked back up at the demon she called her mate.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, and everyone took their seats. Sesshomaru was at the head of the table, Miaera on his right, and Sakura beside Miaera with her mate. She leaned over and whispered into Miaera's ear, "Usually, they don't invite another pregnant person to this kind of party, but because I am your sister, they allowed it."

"Why don't they usually?" Miaera whispered back.

"They believe that it would take the attention away from the demoness about to give birth." Sakura responded back.

"Oh."

_Mate, secrets don't make friends. _Miaera heard this from the inside of her head, causing her to jump in surprise, an action noticed by the others at the table. Miaera smiled at everyone, playing it off as a sharp pain from the pups. A midwife immediately came to her side, checking her to see if everything was alright.

Miaera was unsure how he did it, but Sesshomaru was inside her mind, and she could still sense him in there. _**But friends make secrets. How did you do that?**_

_Simple trick, you can do it too. I'll teach you later. _

_**Alright, but as in tonight later, right?**_

_Of course mate. Now, stop whispering to her, and talk to our guests. None of them have met you yet, excluding your sister. _

_**Where's my father?**_

_He wasn't very excited about me being with you instead of Sakura, but I did send him an invitation. _

_**Oh, well, I guess he was busy.**_

"So, my Lady, what are you and Sesshomaru going to do if you can't find a wet nurse?"

"Pardon?" Miaera was shocked, she knew what a wet nurse was, but she didn't know that they used them in the feudal era.

"A wet nurse, Lady, someone to nurse the baby."

"My mate knows what a new nurse is, she's not dense." Sesshomaru growled.

_**What's wrong, Sesshomaru? What has the Lord done?**_

_He insulted you, Miaera, which means he insulted me as well. _Miaera nodded in his direction, showing she would handle it, and Sesshomaru nodded and sat back down.

"Pardon me, Lord-?" Miaera said as she put the most innocent smile she possibly could on.

"Lord Khan."

"Lord Khan, I believe that I should nurse the baby myself." There were shocked gasps heard all around the table. _Where are you going with this, Miaera? __**Just wait. **__Be careful, they don't like where this is going. They expect you to only care for the pups after it is broken from breast feeding._ Miaera nodded towards him.

"Lady Taisho, I believe that I have misheard you. Did you say that you are going to nurse the baby?" Miaera nodded. "As well as changing the pups, bathing the pups, waking up with the pups, all of that?"

"Yes, it's my belief that the mother should take care of the pup, not someone that I hire to do it. That, in my opinion, will make me and my pups closer. I don't think that the children should be raised by anyone other than their parents."

"Including Lord Sesshomaru Taisho?" Lord Khan asked, and Miaera looked over and Smiled at Sesshomaru.

"If that is Sesshomaru's wishes." Miaera intended to sit back down and to continue eating, but at that moment, her father smashed through the doors.

"Lord Tsubandi, I didn't know that you were going to make it." Sesshomaru stood to welcome him to the table, but was pulled out the room by Tsubandi. _I shall tell you what he says in a moment. _Sesshomaru's voice echoed in her mind.

_That won't be needed, Sesshomaru, I want her out here too. _Tsubandi sounded mad, and when he sensed that she wasn't moving, he was angrier.

_MOVE IT NOW, MIAERA HIGURASHI!! _The males started having a battle in her mind, which began to annoy Miaera to the point where she was about to snap. Walking into the hall, and closing the doors behind her, he smacked both the demons.

"Next time you two decide to argue about something, all because my father decided to yell at me in my head, DO IT SOMEWHERE THAT'S NOT IN MY HEAD!" Miaera glared at both of them. Sesshomaru growled, showing who was alpha, and rose above the other two. Moving her hair out of the way of her mating mark, Sesshomaru sniffed it, nuzzled in his nose to it, and calmed down.

"Sesshomaru, I demand that you undo this mating. Become unhappy, and mate with the daughter that you were intended to marry!" Sesshomaru stared at him, making Miaera cringe at the cold look on his face.

"I will not, she is the one that I was intended to marry, and I am happy. I may not show it on my face, on in an emotional smile, but I am happy with my Miaera-chan." Sesshomaru glared at him, and pulled her over toward him, holding her close, making her smile.

"I encourage it or else."

"Or else, what?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Tsubandi's eyes flashed red and black, and he flashed where neither Sesshomaru nor Miaera could see him. That is, until he jerked Miaera out of Sesshomaru's arms, and placed a knife to her stomach, not quite cutting her.

"Or else I'll kill the pups, emotionally kill her."

He pressed the knife closer, ripping her clothes, and drawing a small amount of blood from her, but not quite close enough to harm their pups.

"Sesshomaru, you had better undo it, or else they won't survive it." Sesshomaru didn't have quite enough time to react before Miaera did, and she kicked the knife out of his hand, which went into the wall. Miaera threw him onto the ground, much to both the male's dismay.

"How dare you, Father?!" Miaera screamed, and many of the guests rushed out of the dining room to come see what the matter was, and watched in dismay. "We are happy, and you want to change that?! You want to tear me away from great Lord Sesshomaru, while we are both happy, and tear Sakura-sister-chan from Lord Soyan, while they are happy, all because you don't like it!"

"Lady Miaera, I don't think that you should be yelling at your father, you could push yourself into early labor." A servant/midwife spoke up. "Plus, it shows no respect of your father."

"I don't care! He needs to learn to let people be happy, let them chose their own paths, not make it where he does for everyone!" Miaera yelled, eyes turning purple completely.

"Mate, you need to calm down." Sesshomaru tried to soothe her with his voice, but all she did was growl. Sesshomaru growled back, seizing her waist, and growling softly, soothingly into her ear, calming her this time, and she loosened her grip.

"She's already mated with someone else, other that you, Lord Sesshomaru!" everyone around them gasped, and Miaera and Sesshomaru just rolled their eyes.

"No, she's not mated to anyone else!" Sakura screamed, and Sesshomaru spoke in a monotone at the same time.

"The woman that was taking care of her, that I sent her to, told me that she was mated to someone else!" He screamed to them, everyone around them immediately scowled in Miaera's direction, and immediately turned their head away from her, but still listened.

"She lied; she didn't want me to ever leave! Would you want someone you have taken care of for ages to go somewhere to marry someone that you had never met, never had the child met them?!" Miaera yelled, releasing him, and holding onto Sesshomaru.

"Prove it!" Tsubandi yelled, and Miaera sighed. She let go of Sesshomaru, who also cautiously let go of her, and she disappeared in her ring of white light, leaving much commotion from the demons around them.

Miaera reappeared, but she was not alone. Her hand was clutching a shocked Mrs. Higurashi, who kept blinking around at the demons, who scowled at her, knowing she was a human.

"L-Lord Tsubandi, it-it's been a long time." She bowed, lower than any of the servants had when they seen him.

"Is she or is she not mated to another person, other than Lord Sesshomaru?!" Tsubandi demanded, ignoring her stammering.

"No, she is not."

"Why did you lie?" Everyone gasped at how calm she was, knowing how it is almost illegal to lie to a Lord.

"I did not want her to be unhappy. I didn't know what this demon was like if she did marry him, whether or not he would take care of her. I love that girl, as if she were my actual daughter, not someone that I was told to take care of or else." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Miaera, who returned the smile. Tsubandi dropped is head.

"I see. Well, fine, you two shall stay together, no matter what you think though, I'm still not happy about it." Tsubandi disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Miaera there to waddle back to the table to eat, followed by everyone else, but side by side to Sesshomaru.

"Umm, Miaera-chan? Can you take me home?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I cannot, I've used too much of my power and energy, so you are stuck here for the night." Miaera apologized. Higurashi nodded, showing that she understood.

_**Sesshomaru-kun? Can I go to bed soon, my feet hurt so bad!**_

_Hai, you may leave to bed anytime you want to. They don't expect you to stay up as long as they will. I'll be there in a bit; I have to show our newest guest to her room. _

_**Alright, I'll see you in a moment. **_Miaera bid everyone goodnight, and stepped out of the room. Walking down the hall, Miaera looked for her midwives. Not seeing any, she took a detour, and walked out into the garden. Seeing a small figure at the side of the lake, holding what looked at flowers. A tear fell from the figure's face, and landed on the flower petals.

"Excuse me?" The figure turned, and Miaera noticed that it was Rin.

"Rin-chan, what's the matter?"

"You and Sesshomaru-kun are going to forget all about me, and send me off to another place to take care of me after the babies come, aren't you?" Miaera gathered the child up in her arms, and held her close.

"No way, Rin-chan, we would never do that. You're my first pup, even though your human, I love you all the same. A mother never purposely abandons her pup, never!" Rin snuggled in close, accidentally elbowing her in the stomach twice. "Watch the elbows, Rin-chan that hurts."

"What hurts? My elbows never touched you."

"Oh, alright." Surely the girl was lying, seeing as she didn't want to make her mad. Rin moved again, snuggling closer into her lap, and elbowed her again, Making Miaera wince and sigh.

"Rin-chan, why don't I come and tuck you into bed?"

"Alrighty, but only if you want to, okaa-san." Miaera smiled at the girls half asleep mistake. Walking hand in hand with Rin, the human girl as many of the demons around the whispered, they drew a lot of attention, especially from Sakura and Tsubandi.

"Mother-chan, demons that Lord Sesshomaru is with don't like Rin." Rin said, looking apprehensively at the demons around them.

"They will learn to, you are the eldest of the children."

"Rin-chan is not a demon."

Miaera stopped and squatted to the girl's height. "No, but Rin-chan is loved just as if she is a full demon, not a human."

Rin seemed satisfied with her answer, but was still apprehensive of the demon's glares, even from the servants. One of them even tried to snatch her out of Miaera's hands, and smacked her, making Rin cry, and pissing off Miaera.

"What are you doing to my pup?! Release her!" Miaera screamed at the servant to was dragging away Rin. Miaera felt another elbow in her stomach, and turned to see who had dared to do it. _What's wrong, mate?_ Miaera kicked the servant that elbowed her, while the other still held on tight to Rin.

_**Everyone seems to like elbowing me in my stomach tonight. **_

_Are you sure they are elbowing you, and that you're not having contractions?_ Miaera sighed and stood up all the way.

_**I think I would know if I were having contractions.**_

_All the same, mate, come to the room._

_**No you need to come here, there's a servant that I'm about to kill. They are hurting my pup!**_

Miaera heard a growl in her mind, and throughout the halls. _The pups in you, or Rin-chan?_

_**Rin-chan, so you kinda need to help me out here. **_

Sesshomaru was there in a flash, and the servant stood to all their height, and lifted Rin's arm up, also pulling her up with it. Rin cried out to Miaera, who immediately grabbed her, but the servant held on.

"As Lady of the Western Lands, I **demand **that you let my pup go!" The servant just stared at her.

"I don't listen to you; I listen to the actual Lady. I know that you are not the Lady, because Lady Saia is the Lady of the lands, and she has been for a few months now!" It took Miaera a second to remember that Saia was Sesshomaru's mistress, and when she did remember, she shot a glare at Sesshomaru and the servant. Sesshomaru smacked the servant on the top of the head, and then moved Miaera's hair to reveal the mating mark.

"Miaera, my mate, is the Lady of the Western Lands, and you would do well to remember it. Obey her and release Rin." Sesshomaru gave the coldest glare that Miaera had ever seen him give, and the servant, trembling, released Rin, who was clutching her arm, screaming and crying that it hurt really bad. Miaera picked up the girl with much difficulty, considering she was already carrying the other pups, and she walked her to her own room.

It was painted pink, and it had many more stuffed animals in there than the last time that Miaera had seen it. Miaera laid her on the bed, and examined her arm, then called for Sesshomaru.

"Mate, what's wrong with her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, she seems to have broken her arm. Is there any doctors that can put it in a splint or a cast?" Miaera asked.

"A what?"

"I guess I'll just have to take her to my time when I take mom back tomorrow. When I do, I'll take her to the hospital, and I'll get her examined. She'll probably get a cast, so she won't be able to travel around until it's off." Rin looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You're going to leave Rin-chan here while you two travel?!" Miaera sat on the bed beside Rin.

"Iie, Rin-chan, we aren't going anywhere either. During the time that you have your cast, I will have had the pups, hopefully, and we won't be able to leave until they are on a schedule." Miaera rubbed the girl's head.

"Miaera, we must go to bed. You could give birth at any time, and should you go into labor, you will need to be well rested." Sesshomaru turned and began to walk out of the room.

"Sesshy-kun, good night!" Rin screamed from her bed, and Sesshomaru stiffened, and stood in place. He turned his head where Rin and Miaera could see only the side, and glared, but also nodded.

"Good night, Rin."

Miaera nodded, and walked out of the door beside the bed, and cut of a straight piece of wood from a tree. She called for a servant to fetch her bag from her room, and went back to Rin. When the servant came back, Miaera put a splint on the child's arm, while answering the random questions the child was asking.

"Miaera-chan, why is it that you can't just heal my arm?" Rin asked, making Miaera think of how to tell the child without making the child think she was weak.

"Well, you see, I have not yet learned how to heal a bone."

"Oh, so you're not strong enough." Rin made a face, and Miaera laughed nervously and rubbed the backside of her hair.

"No, Rin-chan, I'm strong enough, but I haven't enough energy. It takes a lot to heal a bone, and I only know one person that can, but they are nearly impossible to find, and even more impossible to control and make do it. Cyan doesn't like to help those who aren't close to him." Miaera began to think real hard. "Actually, he might heal you because you are my pup. I don't know, maybe he would, maybe, but we never know. Cyan is a very unpredictable, and no one ever knows what he's going to do."

"Alright. Good night, Miaera-chan!" Rin snuggled in close into her bed and blankets, being weary of her arm, and she quickly fell asleep. She was snoring before Miaera ever really got out the door.

Miaera walked down the hall ways quietly, listening to every little noise incase some one was to come out and surprise her. Miaera knew she would scream should anyone pop out of no where, she really didn't want to wake up anyone, so she listened, and watched, weary.

She walked into her room, a mile and a half away from Rin's, and Sesshomaru hugged her as she came in.

"Mate, what's wrong?"

"I'm just tired, Sesshomaru-kun, I'm just tired."

"Yeah, just like you were happy for me to be marrying Sakura."

"No, I really am tired; I'd just like to sleep, okay?" Miaera changed into her sleep kimono. Sesshomaru snaked his arms around her, and she leaned into his arms.

"Mia, I'm not sleeping in here with you tonight." Miaera immediately turned around.

"Why not?"

"I am going to sleep in my study; there is a hidden room there with a bed in there."

"No."

"No, what?"

"You are sleeping in here with me, I need you here. Please?" Sesshomaru stared at her in the eyes for a moment before pulling her closer into his arms, and holding her tight.

"Miaera, should I die in battle-"

"There is not a battle today, there won't be one tomorrow. You can sleep in here with me, there won't be any consequences. I am your mate, and I can adapt quickly, though I do hope that I never have to." Sesshomaru sighed, and he changed into a sleeping kimono as well.

"Alright, I'll sleep in here. But tomorrow we have to inform the Lords of the war that only you know of." Miaera nodded, and they lay down on the bed, and covered up, then snuggled in close.

"Sesshomaru-kun, I love you."

"I love you too." Miaera fell asleep lying on Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru constantly ran his fingers through her hair, and rubbed her back a bit. (A/N: I know that this is a bit OOC, but it's got to be!)

The door opened a bit, and Miaera woke up, but kept her body relaxed, breathing deep, and aurora calm so that Sesshomaru wouldn't know that she was awake.

"Sesshomaru-kun, oh dear Sesshomaru-kun? I've been waiting for hours in that room in there! I thought that you said that you were going to talk to me as soon as the Lady went to bed?" A whisper came from the door, and Miaera almost jumped out of the bed and killed the owner of the voice, but she controlled herself.

"I told you, Saia, you are to call me Lord Sesshomaru, and you weren't allowed within this hallway." Miaera had had enough, and she just couldn't take it any more, so she lost control.

"You dirty whore, and you BASTARD!" Miaera stood up on the bed that Sesshomaru was in the process of climbing out of.

"Mia, now calm down, I wasn't going to meet her for what you are thinking I was!" Sesshomaru yelled, then growling in her ear to try to calm her down, but this time it had no effect, it just pissed her off even more.

"That's not going to work every time, I home you know, Lord Asshole-sama!" Miaera screamed. She smacked him, and he just stared at her. "I hate you."

Sesshomaru knew that she didn't mean it; she was still bound to him as his mate. "Miaera, calm down before-"

"Before what, Sesshomaru? Before I hurt the pups? Well, that's alright, because if all else fails, you will just sleep with that whore of yours!" Miaera pointed at Saia.

"Miaera, please sit down, or get off the bed, if you fall-"

"If I fall, I could get hurt, but yet again, your whore can soothe your lonely nights!" Miaera slipped on the satin covers, and began to fall.

**Miaera POV:**

You would think that the falling part would scare me, but it didn't. It was more like a peaceful abyss, that just so happened to be from really high up and pulling me way down. I just shut my eyes, and tried to think that I was just floating in the air, like a cloud, and then I thought that it was an awful long fall from about 3 feet. I opened my eyes, and all I saw was the ceiling, and all I heard was a few gasps from about 5 people.

**Sesshomaru POV:**

Miaera fell, just like I knew she would, but she passed out mid-fall, so I guess she never felt me grab he to keep her from falling. I yelled for Sakura, and told Saia to fetch the others. Miaera wasn't waking up; she was just in my arms, well, sort of. I caught her, bridal style, of course, and she started floating out of them. She was just hovering in midair, and was covered in fire and ice, and she was just floating there.

Miaera didn't wake up for a day and a half, and no one was sure why, not even the doctors. But it was a given, because the fire and ice surrounding her wouldn't let anyone other than Rin near her. Anyone else would get burnt or frozen in the place that had tried to touch her.

Rin kept on telling me how the fire and the ice was only healing her, or checking to see if she needed to be healed, but she didn't hit the floor, I had caught her. But she woke up, and when she did, she wasn't pleased. She started screaming.

**Normal POV:**

"Sesshomaru put me down!" Miaera screamed over and over again.

"I'm not holding you!" he yelled back, and Miaera finally noticed that it was true, that she was merely floating.

"Healing Mists? But I'm not hurt!" Rin walked forward to all the people that had tried to touch her.

"Mommy-san, you've been asleep for ages!" She pointed at hands all around Miaera. "You burnt him, froze her, burnt her, froze him, and Lord Sesshy-kun got both!" Rin went back to Miaera. "But you didn't get Rin, nope, nope! Rin gave you loads and loads of hugs, and even gave you water!" Miaera smiled. She knew why the only person that could touch her was Rin: she would never hurt Rin, and she always would want Rin there.

"Rin, step away from Miaera, she needs some air."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, as you wish." Rin tried to back away, but couldn't because Miaera had grabbed onto her hand.

"You don't have to, Rin-chan. If you want, you can climb up here with me; keep me company when everyone leaves?" Miaera smiled as the girl did, and Rin climbed into the bed with her, and soon went to sleep. Miaera glared at Sesshomaru. "Did she stay up the whole time that I was out of it?!"

"Yes, she was the only person who could touch you, and if anything had happened to you, she could look and see, if we told her what to look for." Sesshomaru said plainly. Miaera scowled at the figure that walked through the door at that time.

Saia walked to the bed, but not dressed as a concubine, but as a maid, but she also had tear streaks down her face. "Oh, Lady Miaera, I'm so glad you've awaken. It's been a full day and a half since you were last awake. Many things have happened in your unconscious absence." Miaera frowned even more.

"Like?"

"Well, Sesshomaru put a war counsel on hold, so he wouldn't have to leave your bedside more than he had to. The servants got in a fight, one of them died, and I took their place."

"Sesshomaru, isn't it beneath you to do it with a maid?" Saia looked shocked at Miaera comment.

"No, Lady Miaera, he demoted me, I'm not his concubine any longer, now I am merely your servant."

"Alright." Miaera looked up at Sesshomaru, still not quite understanding.

"I was going to make her your servant, which is why I was going to go to my study that night. She was going to meet me there, but not for what you were thinking. I knew it hurt you that day, and I also knew that if I ever did sleep with her again, then you would become even more pissed. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have, and I didn't even want to then either."

Miaera grabbed hold of her stomach. "Oh! I think I'm in labor!"

_**Hmmm….. Maybe that's why I had the Healing Mists all around me, so as to prepare me for the labor, to be well rested?**_

Sesshomaru called for the maids and midwives that were to help her throughout the delivery.

**4 and a half hour later:**

Miaera sat up, holding two beautiful demons. "Miaera, they are beautiful!" Mrs. Higurashi said, holding the third.

"Thank you." Miaera rubbed her finger along the forehead as Sesshomaru took one of the pups. He sat on the bed with her, still only staring at the pup.

"What is it, Sesshy?"

"Well, during your pregnancy, I knew you were and it was real. But now, it's even more real, like it's more definite."

"It is definite, they are our kids." Sesshomaru nodded, and actually smiled.

"What are their names?"

"This one is Mitzuki Inu no Taisho, Mom, your's is Takuto Inu no Taisho, and Sesshomaru's is-"

"Mista Inu no Taisho." Sesshomaru finished, and Miaera smiled at him.

"Yep, that's it."

A poison whip of the color purple came from no where, and everyone laughed. "Mia, you and Sesshomaru have a lot to handle in the future." Everyone laughed again.

"Well, Mia, you've done it." Kagome said from the corner.

"Done what?"

Inuyasha finished for her. "You melted the iron heart. Sesshomaru's heart isn't as cold anymore." Miaera smiled at them.

"I know, and I'm so glad." Miaera received a kiss from Sesshomaru, and leaned on him, still holding her pup.

**Mk, so like I said, this is the end of the story, but I might post the sequel some time either this summer, or next school year, so yea. I get my laptop taken away Thursday, so have fun fun. **


End file.
